Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame
by LAIsobel
Summary: Booth and Bones are on vacation in the middle of Europe... what do you think can and will happen to them? Read to find out and review to bright my day! There is just last chapter missing - but that's just the epiogue - feel free to read! Don't worry!
1. Vacation time?

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny :o)

* * *

**Spoilers –** hmmm… yeah, maybe some... But the story is surely situated before the season 4 finale… you will see :o)

**Disclaimer – **nothing is mine… sorry folks… just the idea of this story… you know how this works :o)

**Author's notes – ** I was sitting in my office and I was telling my friend about a dream I had last night… and the idea of this story came to my mind. The story is situated into Prague because I am from Prague and I love the city. And I am sure that all guide books and encyclopedias will tell you about all the historical aspects and stuff but the true beauty is not written there… you have to see it to understand… All those parks and the river with islands and bridges and all those narrow streets and squares and all those festivals around here… all those nice buildings and historic parts… Prague is real beauty, trust me. So if you are planning on vacation time in Czech – in Prague – let me know, I can give you some tips where to go and what to see :o) Oh and I think that all places mentioned in the story are on pictures somewhere in my computer but also the Internet is full of them so you can see them all :o) In case you'd want some help – feel free to ask :o) I was not sure about translating all the names…. you will see what I mean :o) I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :o) Reviews are most welcomed!! :o)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – ****Vacation time?**

Booth was sitting at the meeting with Cullen and two of his colleagues from different departments of the Bureau. They were going through their strategy for a specific case. Several different teams were working on this one for weeks and now finally the trial was about to happen. Like many other meetings, it was was rather boring. Booth was mostly staring into nowhere out of Cullen´s window.

It was beautiful day in the middle of June and the weather was almost calling for attention, it seemed like it was screaming "get out of the office and go hiking or walking or make love to somebody or whatever, just get out…". All those blossoming flowers and trees were putting some crazy ideas into Booth´s head, involving romantic dates and kissing and comfortable rain, you know, stuff like that. Oh and everything was involving one particular woman.

Yeah, Booth was not paying attention to the meeting. It was pointless to try. He has been in his office the whole week. No cases, just paperwork and that fact was killing him. At least he would have Parker the whole weekend. That was something to look forward to.

He needed to smile. Two days ago he was finished a little bit earlier and he called Angela and found out that they were working only on some limbo cases and that they were all rather bored. Well Brennan was of course enjoying her work but Angela was sure that even her best friend could use some activities outside the lab. So they drew up a plan for them all.

That day Angela appreciated Booth's call because she was sort of bored. There was no fun in the Institute. She needed to do something and she was angry that she was spending all those nice days in the office. And when Booth called obviously bored from his own office, he had that marvelous idea of doing something crazy. So she made some phone calls, talked to Cam and everything was set. She told Jack that they were going to do something with Booth that afternoon. Jack approved, because he started to miss the Agent. Cam was okay with it as well, she said yes to that after all. And then there was Brennan. Angela tried to persuade her into leaving the office early, but she neglected. So Angela called Booth. She was sure he would make Bren to leave the lab.

Booth was sure that Bones would mind their plan. He needed to persuade her to go with him and his chances would be higher in case he would be alone with her so he arranged Angela to go ahead with Hodgins. He would meet them there. Cam told them that she had promised Michele to spend the afternoon with her; but when she told the girl about their plans she agreed happily. So she went home to pick her up and they would meet all the others there. Booth was satisfied with that. All the squint squad, plus a nice young lady. He took his wallet and keys and left the Bureau early. He waltzed into the Jeffersonian and realized that only Bones was there. He found her in limbo working on some bones. Yeah, what a surprise.

"Hey, Bones."

She looked up at him. She could not miss how happy he looked.

"Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

Did she just sound like she wanted him to say yes? He could only smile at her. It was cute, that she wanted to have a case to be able to work with him.

"Why Bones, did you miss me?"

He tried the million-watt-smile on his face. He even had the courage to bounce his shoulder against hers. At first she looked angry but then a smile started to form on her face. This man behaved like such a kid sometimes. And he was cute while doing so.

"Why are you here, Booth?"

"I came to drag you out because the sun is shining and birds are singing and the trees are all green… you know it is almost summer so let's go, enjoy a beautiful summer day with me."

She was not sure about what to reply. He was aware of that.

"I will also buy you nice milk shake on our way, what do you think?"

She started to laugh. He looked like he was trying to persuade his son into doing something with him. The expression he had on his face was priceless.

"Okay, Booth", she agreed.

He smiled at her and accompanied her into her office. She grabbed her stuff and followed him to his car. She left her own car in the parking lot. They stopped by the diner to get the promised milk shake and then he took his way out of the city. He refused to tell her where they were going. Of course she tried to get it out of him but she was not successful. And then suddenly she saw Cam´s and Ange´s car. Booth pulled up next to the squint´s cars and killed the engine. When she hopped out of the car she gave him a curious look. He just smiled at her. He put his hand around her shoulders and brought her to their friends with a smile upon his face.

Michele was looking at Bones and Booth and she noticed some weird things. Booth was really hunky, but she understood that he was dating the lady that was with him. Then she realized that Cam used to date him.

"I can understand that you dated him twice. He is just hot. Shame that he is taken."

Angela and Cam were smiling broadly.

"Well, he is taken be he does not know that."

"How do you mean that?"

"Well they are just partners and just friends, nothing more. They are not romantically involved and they are not sleeping together."

"Right. You really believe that crap?"

Michele asked them seriously, rolling her eyes. Both women began to laugh. Michele had hit the nail on its head. Angela and Cam looked at her and suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

"What? Did I say something?"

Both women just smiled at her.

"Well I think that some girl's talk and gossiping is on the horizon, huh?"

"Yeah, Ange, I agree", Cam said.

They decided to tell Michele some stories about those two. The girl was now part of their lives and Cam was grateful for her friends. It was good to have them. Thanks to Angela Michele even stopped smoking. Cam never asked why she stopped. She was just grateful she did. And now she was there with them, watching the famous duo walking towards them, grinning and completely oblivious to how they looked like to the outside world.

Angela and Booth planned something for them all. They went outside the city because there was a new high rope course in the forest. They had ropes, tyres, boards and various other barriers set up in the trees and it all looked really cool. When they entered they were provided with slightly sweaty smelling helmets and every one got a fitting set of climbing equipment. After they had been taught how to use the hooks, they were allowed to start climbing on their own.

They spend a few hours there. They had fun. In the evening they were exhausted from laughing and climbing and swinging and jumping and who knows from what else. It had been great.

Now Booth realized that those two agents had stood up and left the office. Yeah, he could stop his day-dreaming just in time. Well it was not a dream but blissful memories. He smiled.

Cullen asked him to stay. He had some news for him.

In the Institute Angela was chatting with Cam because there was practically no work for them. Jack was visiting Zach that day so he was not around. And Brennan was working on her book. They finished their last limbo case in the morning, after which they decided that they would not start another one. The persuading Brennan part was a bit more difficult but at some point she agreed with them.

Temperance Brennan was in her office indeed, but she was not working on her book. She was sitting on her couch, going through one small box she kept as her biggest secret. It was a box with photos and small things she loved the most. It was her past, in that box. She was enjoying all those happy faces on the photos. There was a time where she had not been able to do this but recently she was okay with facing her own past and memories. Angela would say that she "let her barriers down and allowed the FBI-candy to show her what it meant to be alive and loved" or something like that.

Booth came into the Jeffersonian and he witnessed something unusual. There was no skeleton on the platform, work areas were mostly empty and Bones was nowhere to be seen. He noticed Angela with Cam sitting up there in the lounge so he waved and smiled at them. The girls did the same. He would swear something completely crazy crossed their faces, but he decided that he did not want to know for sure.

He made his way into the office where his Bones was. He saw her sitting on the couch, looking at some pictures, holding something. Was she actually going through the memory box she had? He knew about it because it was him who gave her some things from her past and she immediately put them in there without realizing that he did not know about the box. So she had no other choice but to tell him. He told her that it was normal to have such a box and he promised her, that one day he would allow her to see his box.

He knocked on the door and entered the office. His smile disappeared when he saw the sad expression on her face. She looked sad but happy at the same time. Was she all right?

Since the day she told him that she wanted to believe in love and stuff like that, he started to see her differently. Well he knew things about her and her past a long time before that day, but this conversation about love told him even more. And she allowed him to see her vulnerable. And he did the same. Their unique bond was even more unique now. He was sure of that. That evening they watched a romantic movie. Yeah, Love Actually is such a romantic movie. But he could not resist. And to his surprise she liked it. She was laughing and sometimes even looked upset about some parts. She was a romantic woman after all…

He could not be sure but he would swear that while watching the scene at the airport she remembered him picking her up the day before she blackmailed him into taking her out into the field… and all those other times as well. But he remembered the day when she was coming back from her after-Christmas trip. He saw her with his father in the trailer, smiling at him through the window, all touched and moved with her "I love my gift, Booth" and then she called him that she would be landing in three hours and she asked him if he could pick her up. Of course he did. He was thinking about her during those long two weeks daily. Because he needed to go to Vermont with Parker she left without saying goodbye... So this was the first time after the Christmas night that he was supposed to see her. He was nervous and he was afraid that she would only say "hi". But when she saw him standing there and waiting for her, she dropped her bags and hugged him like she truly missed him a lot. She did not let go for a long time and he just held her, he was smiling and he felt fine again. He had one of the major parts of his life and world in his arms once again…

When the movie was about to end she was asleep. She moved during the evening so she was lying on the couch with him, her head on his lap. He was stroking her hair and after a while he scooped her up in his arms and put her into his bed. Of course he went back to the living room afterwards to get some sleep himself - on the couch. He was a gentleman after all. He was not able to sleep at all because he had the image of her in his bed in front of his eyes the whole night. It was a nice image, yeah, very nice, but also very stimulating in that let´s-cross-the-damn-line way so there was no chance for him to sleep at all.

Now she was looking at pictures from her childhood and when she noticed him she tried to hide her emotions. But he sat down next to her and squeezed her knee. She gave him a smile and let him be there with her and her memories.

"I love this picture."

"Why?"

"It was my first day at school. At first I was afraid of going there but then I changed my mind. I liked it there. I was not exactly what you call a friendly child you know, so it was hard for me. During the lunch break some elder boys were not nice to me. I was scared."

She stopped with her story. She was tracing the picture with her fingers. She was there, Russ was standing behind her, holding her close and it was obvious that the boy loved his sister very much.

"Russ came there and let everybody know that I was his little sister. They started to show me some respect. It was something to be his sister. Well at the beginning… We made this picture at home. Mom prepared dinner and Russ brought me a new pencil case. There was our solar system painted on it. I kissed him and our mom took the camera and Russ said that he would not be on the picture while being kissed by me, so he hugged me like this."

She stopped with her story once more. She had that dreamy look upon her face, the one that was full of memories. He could only smile.

"This picture looks nice, Bones. It is really beautiful."

"Did you have a picture wall at home, Booth?" she suddenly asked. He was not sure why she was asking but he decided a long time ago to tell her anything she might want to know. He leaned back against the couch and for a brief moment he closed his eyes. She was not sure what would come next.

"Yeah, we used to have a picture wall. It was in the hall. More precisely on the wall at the staircase. My mom loved it. She put up some pictures of her in her childhood and some of my dad's childhood as well on it. And then their wedding and pictures of me and Jared and our whole family."

When he stopped she knew something was wrong. She did not ask him. She just leaned in closer, put her head on his shoulder and to her surprise he did not hesitate with putting his arm around her. But it felt nice.

"One day my dad got drunk pretty much. He noticed some stuff in the living room and got all angry. He was screaming and he wanted to punch mom. I stepped in. He punched me and then grabbed me and well … he threw me at the wall and our picture wall was destroyed. Mom was afraid, so she did not make another one. Actually she tried to hide all dangerous objects from the living room and the whole house."

She did not expect him to say something like that at all. She looked at him but he was staring at his lap. She could sense that something was terribly wrong but she was not sure.

"Bones I am leaving next week for a conference."

"What kind of conference? And where are you going?"

"Well the United Nations organized some sort of conference for law enforcements of all member states. There will be people from different countries and different departments, with different skills and experiences. The Bureau is sending some of their people. Cullen told me today that he wanted me to go. It will be more like a seminary. And it is in Prague."

"PRAGUE?!"

Her voice betrayed her. She was in pure shock. Prague is in the middle of Europe! He would be gone for god knows how long and he would be in Prague? That was too much. She had no idea why she was acting like that. She was the one to fly away to various countries all the time. So why was she so sad and frightened that he would leave her?

He noticed the tone of her voice and he also noticed how scared she looked for a while before she regained control over herself. He did not like that.

"Bones, something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just I expected New York or maybe Japan or Russia but not Czech Republic. "

"I will be gone for just about a week, Bones. Nothing to worry about."

"I am not worried."

She replied maybe too quickly. She was about to get up but somehow she could not make herself to do so. He was absently caressing her arm with his fingers and she liked that. She was not supposed to like anything like that.

Booth was thinking. He needed to know what was wrong. He did some searching in the depths of his mind and then it hit him. Her mother's birthday were about to come. She was not used to face it. But he made her. And this time she would be alone again. She could not possible think that he was leaving her, right?

Booth wanted to talk to her but Angela appeared in the office all of a sudden. He wanted to ask her to come back later but his phone rang. He got up, excused himself and walked away.

Angela sat down next to Bren. The original reason why she came there in the first place was forgotten when she saw how upset her friend was. She touched her hand and Bren gave her puzzled look. Angela just raised her eyebrow.

"Booth is leaving. He is going to Prague to some sort of conference. Something about United Nations."

"Something about United Nations? You do not remember?"

Bones was taken aback. Was it the truth? Did she really not remember? He told her that was for sure. But then he said "Prague" and she suddenly forgot. She blushed a little.

Angela was looking at her with concern in her eyes. Bren's eyes travelled out from the office to figure of her partner standing outside, still on the phone. Then she traveled back to the box on her table.

"Sweetie if you want him to stay just say so and I am sure he will stay gladly."

"No, Angela, that is ridiculous. Why would I want him to stay?"

"Fine, so you do not want him to stay. So go with him."

"What? Why?"

"Okay, let me see. It is a conference, so maybe you can learn something. Maybe you can give those guys a lecture, you will see Prague and trust me, that city is gorgeous. And you will have Booth all for yourself."

"Angela…"

"Don't argue with me, Bren. You can use some vacation and we all know that. You will enjoy it. And besides something is telling me that you really really want to go, don´t you?"

Angela just smiled at her and walked away. The reason why she had come into the office was simply forgotten. It was not important anymore. She met Booth on her way. He was smiling and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He told her "you look beautiful, Ange". She was shocked. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he on some drugs? Oh boy… But he would have Parker for the whole weekend so maybe he was just thrilled. She was honestly confused. But she really could understand Bren's troubles. With this smile the Agent should have a license or something for it… it should be illegal.

When Angela had made a few steps she could hear her friend asking the question.

"Booth, I was wondering… You think you might want some company? I mean I have never been to Prague and I can use some vacation…"

* * *

_**So this is the end. Sorry about the park – I am not sure if something like that exists around DC but my good friend told me about one in Germany so I put it in there… And – I just love Love Actually so … hehe… :o) Now your time to tell me what do you think :o)**__** Oh and next chapter will be posted soon! :o)**_


	2. In the air

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

By Isobel and Fanny - whether she likes it or not :o)

* * *

Nothing changed so if you wanna read it all over again see chapter one

But – if you have any ideas about what might happen to those two while being at Prague feel free to tell me :o) Let's enjoy this story together!! :o)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****In the air**

Parker was sitting in his car seat, trying to figure out why his father was smiling so broadly. Usually when he was about to drop him off at his mom's place he was sad because it meant they would not see each other for some time. But today his dad was smiling. Parker wondered if maybe it had something to do with the trip he was talking about earlier, or maybe with Dr. Bones. But his dad was usually sad when he was not around her and now he looked happy. Parker was confused.

Booth was happy. His weekend with Parker had been nice. Rebecca had even allowed him to keep him till Tuesday. And now it was Tuesday and he was about to take him back to his mom. He loved the feeling when he was waiting for him in front of his school. When Parker saw him he screamed in joy and started running to give him a hug. They decided to stop by the Jeffersonian to pick up Bones on their way. It was Parker's idea.

Booth parked the car in front of the Jeffersonian and helped Parker to get out. They entered the lab together. Parker saw Bones in her office and he waltzed in there with a huge smile upon his face. She did not notice him coming in, so when he said "boo" from behind her couch she almost jumped. He was laughing and despite the fact she tried to remain serious she started to smile at him as well. She was sitting on her couch, writing something and Parker launched himself onto her. Booth was watching them the whole time, along with Angela and Cam.

"Look at her. Don't tell me she really thinks she would not be a good mother."

Surprisingly it was Camille who said that. Then she answered her phone that had started ringing just a moment ago. Ange just shrugged her shoulders. She looked directly at Booth.

"Take care of her, Booth."

"Don't worry Ange. We will call you, hm?"

He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and followed his son into his partner's office. Parker was just telling Bones about some project he was working on. He asked her for help and she agreed with a smile on her face, happy that the young boy had asked for her help. Booth's heart ached. He put his hand on his chest just to reassure himself he was still alive and not somewhere between earth and heaven. He knocked on the door frame.

"Hey, Bones, you ready to go?"

"Sure", she answered with a smile.

She packed her things, shut down her computer and then grabbed her purse. Booth noticed that she had her suitcase in her office. When she wanted to go over to the suitcase to take it, Parker grabbed her hand.

"Let daddy take that suitcase, Dr. Bones. Boys should help girls with this stuff, you know?"

Booth wanted to laugh at that moment, but he remained serious because his son looked at him expectantly to get some confirmation. He nodded at him. Bones was about to argue but then Parker completely surprised her.

"You want me to take your purse, Dr. Bones?"

She stood there with her mouth dropped open. She had no idea what to tell him. Booth saved her with a very amused expression on his face.

"Parks, girls like to take their purses, you don't need to help them with that. But if you wanna be useful you can take the bag with her laptop, huh?"

Parker smiled at him and nodded. Bones was about to protest but Booth put his hand on her back and whispered: "let him be the gentleman, Bones, please." She got goosebumps all over her body, the sudden contact was unexpected, he stood so close and smelled so good. Absentmindedly she handed her bag with the laptop over to Parker and he took it.

When they were leaving the lab Bones saw both Cam and Ange standing there next to each other, grinning like idiots. But then Bones realized that Ange had her camera in the pocket of her coat. That was not good…

They walked to the car and got inside. During the ride Parker was talking to Bones and Booth was just smiling, without saying a word. He was amused by those two. When they had reached Rebecca's place, Booth's face lost some of the happiness. He parked the car and both him and Bones opened their doors in the same time. She almost automatically opened the door for Parker and got him out of his car seat. Outside the car he grabbed her hand. Booth was already on the porch talking to Rebecca. She was not sure what to think about him and his so-called partner, but when she saw her son holding her hand something inside her twisted.

Bones knelt down to be in Parker's eye level. He hugged her. At first she was surprised but then she just hugged him back. It felt so nice to hold his little frame in her arms. Parker then looked directly in her eyes. She could see his father in him.

"Dad is really happy that you are going with him, Dr. Bones."

"I hope so."

"No, he really is. He likes you. I like you, too."

She just smiled at him and who knows why she kissed him on his forehead.

"Will you bring me something from Prague, Dr. Bones?"

She started to laugh a little. He was cute.

"Of course I will. But I have one condition."

"What condition?"

"You will help me with something then, okay? It will be our secret and I promise that it will be fun."

He nodded and hugged her once more. Just quickly this time. They said their goodbyes and before Parker reached the house he turned around and waved at her. She waved back. After Booth said his goodbyes as well he got into the car and they left.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing", she replied innocently and gave him one of those smiles that could turn his legs into jelly-o. He just smiled back and she turned on the radio.

This definitely looked like vacation.

They both were silently hoping that they would not run into some murder or something similar. It was usual for them. But this time it was supposed to be fun. No murderers and no bodies. Besides they were not sure about their jurisdiction in Czech Republic. But they agreed there was none. They also agreed that they would not be there as partners and crime fighters but as two people enjoying the vacation in a beautiful old European city.

Because Booth stopped by his office in the morning he had all their "stuff" with him. He could not believe how many papers he needed to fill and sign. It was definitely pretty hard to get to Czech. All those security precautions were there for reason, he knew, hell he knew better than most of people but still it was a shock for him. Thank god that the bureau had done most of the work for them. Otherwise they would probably never leave Washington.

As they arrived at the airport, Booth parked the car and they started their way into the building. They were right on time. All the procedure of getting to the plane went quite quick. He was glad. Their Delta Airlines flight took off at 2:59pm and when their captain greeted them they were both comfortably sitting at their seats. They knew that the flight would be long.

They watched a movie and then lunch was served, which filled Booth with pleasure. But there was neither pudding nor jelly. That was evil. Bones was almost laughing at him for his childish behavior. The passengers sitting near them, were amused by those two. They could hear one old pair talking about "being cute on honeymoon" but they both decided not to comment it.

Booth saw one little girl, she was probably around six years old, who had the pudding he craved for so much. He looked offended and Bones was laughing this time, which made him look even more offended. But he was happy because it was always nice to hear her laugh.

The little girl suddenly appeared next to him and offered him her pudding.

"Do you want my pudding?"

Booth was so taken aback that he did not know what to say. The little angel was beautiful. Brennan was looking at him with a curious look on her face. This was worth remembering. She was enjoying his embarrassment. Before he could answer her, she spoke once more.

"I like the almond cake you have. We could change."

He gave her a smile and then agreed. They exchanged their desserts and they both looked happy.

"What's your name?"

"Amelia. And who are you?"

"I am Seeley."

She shook his hand and then got back to her seat. Booth did not look at Bones till the moment he decided to offer her the pudding. He could not place the look she gave him.

After the lunch they felt lazy. Bones settled herself against Booth and started to read her book. He took some of those materials about the conference he was supposed to read before going there and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Booth tried to pay attention to all those sounds and voices around him but the only thing he was able to focus on was the steady breathing of his partner who was reading and who seemed so calm. Then he heard Amelia's voice.

"Mommy, do you think they are mommy and daddy too?"

This got his attention. The kid really thought that he was somebody's daddy and Bones was the mom… Well truth to be told he had Parker at home and she was so natural with him that she could be his mom very easily. He did not realize it, but he started to play with her hair absentmindedly.

Bones noticed the change in Booth's breathing. And when he started to caress her hair, she closed her eyes because the feeling was so beautiful that she was afraid she would do something or say something, which would spoil the moment.

They landed in Atlanta at 4:50pm. They needed to change the plane. They had almost one hour before the second boarding. They had coffee and pie and Booth was suddenly very aware of the fact that this woman wanted to go with him to visit the country on the other side of the world. She left her work and went with him. She was able to spend those incredibly long hours with the flight and she did not complain about anything. He considered himself as a very lucky man.

At 5:50pm their Czech Airlines flight took off and they knew that they had just passed the point of no return.

Bones wanted to know some details about the conference so he gave her those materials to read. She was finished soon.

"Now tell me what you know about the whole conference, please."

"Well besides what you just read there is not much. I hope it will be useful. All those people, exchanging information and experiences… Nothing extra, but not a waste of time either."

"Okay…"

He was sure she wanted to say something else but she turned her head to take a look from the window. He put his hand on her knee. It brought her attention back to him. To her surprise she did not tell him to move his hand and he did not even try to. It was very thin ice they were walking on right now.

"What is it, Bones?"

She was silent.

"Look, people say that Prague is a wonderful city of Central Europe. We will see. We enjoyed London, right? I mean not enjoyed like everything was nice but we enjoyed it."

"Yeah, you had the crush on…"

She was not able to finish because he cut her off.

"Bones don't start again, okay? I admit that she was a nice woman but I never had a real crush on her."

He sounded so desperate and honest that she nodded. They both knew that the conversation about their time in Prague was not over. But neither of them was willing to continue. Something was holding them back. Booth got his courage back after some time so he spoke again.

"I will spend some time with the other folks there at the conference but there will be lots of time for us to go and explore the city. And besides I know one cop there so we won't be completely lost this time."

She was grinning and he smiled at her despite the fact he never liked that part of their London trip. Yeah, he remembered the incident in London very well, when they did not know where they were because they were not paying attention to their walking and suddenly there was no way out from a storage area. It was really embarrassing to call their colleagues for help. It took her a long time till she stopped teasing him with that.

He never told her that he was not able to pay attention to their walking because he was paying attention to her. He was enjoying the time with her without other people… It was better to let her think that he was a complete idiot that got lost so easily.

"You know somebody in Prague?"

"Yeah… His name is Petr. I call him Pete because most of the times I spoiled his name into Peter and he was not too happy about it. We met while he was at some seminary in DC. We got along well and he tried to invite me to Prague several times. He was kinda happy to hear that I would arrive."

"Oh…"

She said and she looked even more sad than before. He was confused. What was wrong?

He tried to recall all their conversations and talks and the only thing he was able to come up with was that she was afraid that she might be a burden to him. Or that she would not enjoy it. Nah, that is just stupid…

"Bones why are you sad?"

He asked directly. There was no other way. But she kept silent. When he placed his other hand on her face and made her look at him. He saw something terrible in her eyes. She looked afraid and … were there tears? He caressed her cheek.

"Bones it will be nice, I promise. I am glad you are coming. You have no idea how glad I am. I will survive the conference and we will have plenty of time for ourselves. Pete will meet us at the airport and we will talk a little, maybe grab lunch with him. But I am really looking forward to spending some time with you. I am not going to leave you standing alone at the airport."

His voice was full of concern. He tried to reassure her. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a hug. He did no hesitate. Something was bothering her. He had some ideas about what it was but he needed her to tell him. She was suddenly sleepy but he did not let her go. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. When he noticed she had fallen asleep, he did three things. At first he asked for a blanket for her. Then he moved her so she had her head and hands on his lap and legs under her. It was easy to do so because it was not the first time. And after he had tugged her in, the third thing came – he smiled and kissed her hair. Then he fell asleep as well.

It was a strange sound that woke them up. The spoken language sounded crazy.

"Dámy a pánové, děkujeme že jste cestovali s Českými Aeroliniemi, je úterý, 9 hodin a 20 minut ráno, vítejte v Praze."

They did not understand a single thing. After several seconds they realized how Brennan had been sleeping, but they only shared a smile. Their cheeks were blushed a little, then the speaker was on again.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for traveling with Czech Airlines; it is Tuesday, 9 o'clock and 20 minutes in the morning. Welcome to Prague."

Now they understood it clearly. They were in the middle of Europe. They were in Prague.

* * *

_**So the sentence you do not understand that starts "Dámy… Praze" is th**__**e same as the "Ladies….Prague" in English – but it is in Czech :o) And the flight from Washington to Prague really exists and even those times I used are correct. Oh and the spelling "Petr" is correct because it is real Czech name – adequate version of Peter in English… :o) **_

_**You can tell me what you think now. And if you have any ideas about what should happen – let me know :o)**_


	3. Welcome in Prague

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Some notes:** So… they are in Prague now and all the fun is just about to appear :o) About the time difference – Washington is minus six hours from the time in Prague. And those links you have here are for the hotel they are in, you can also see the website of Prague's airport and then the map of their trip from the airport to the hotel :o) Enjoy!! :o) And because FanFiction is not really cooperating with stuff like links are you need to delete all stars I needed to put there and then copy those links and paste them into your browsers... it sucks, I know, sorry about that... :o) And please feel free to suggest what should happen to our beloved duo in Prague!! :o)

Hotel - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*r*a*g*u*e*h*o*t*e*l*l*o*c*a*t*o*r*.*c*o*m*/*a*p*a*r*t*m*e*n*t*s*-*i*n*-*p*r*a*g*u*e*/*p*u*s*h*k*i*n*-*a*p*a*r*t*m*e*n*t*s*.*h*t*m*l*

Airport - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*r*g*.*a*e*r*o*/*e*n*/*s*i*t*e*/*u*v*o*d*n*i*_*s*t*r*a*n*k*a*.*h*t*m

The road (site in Czech, sorry…) - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*p*y*.*c*z*/#x=132946397y=135969197z=11mm=RFPsa=rst=srssq=leti%C5%A1t%C4%9B%20praha%20ruzyn%C4%9Bsss=1ssp=121705381_126322561_149394341_148834177srq=route(fast,toll):leti%C5%A1t%C4%9B%20praha%20ruzyn%C4%9B%3Ehusova%2014,%20praha

* * *

**Chapter 3 – **** Welcome to Prague**

It was around eleven in the morning. Brennan was sitting cross-legged on one of the bright blue plastic chairs, a magazine opened in her lap, reading. She was not paying any attention to Booth. He was pacing back and forth. He was glad he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans because if he had been in a suit, he would have gone nuts a long time ago. He could not believe how Brennan managed to read peacefully.

It was insane. Just insane… for a little while he actually thought he would have a nice vacation in Prague with Bones. But when he tried to retrieve their bags he realized one simple and sad thing. They were not there. Booth was trying really hard to stay calm, but he failed miserably when the girl behind the counter told him "We will contact you as soon as we will have some new information." He tried to be polite but it was impossible. Bones had to drag him out. She took his hand and dragged him to the next lounge area, where she made him sit down.

"It is nothing unusual, Booth. This just happens. All we can do is sit and wait."

"Okay you genius and what will we do in case the airline will say 'we are sorry but your bags are lost forever', huh?"

He was really not in the mood for such complications. Maybe because of that he changed his voice in attempt to sound like a girl. He was actually making fun of her this way. And it was not like him at all. Brennan did not like that. She slapped him on his arm. Hard. He looked at her with shock.

"What was that for?"

"She was nice and just doing her job so stop talking like that."

"Sorry, Bones. This just really makes me…"

"Angry…?", she offered.

Booth nodded. He looked exhausted.

"Booth, relax. We know for sure that our bags were with us on the second plane. We saw them being loaded. They are somewhere around here."

She smiled at him. But this time he remained in the same position, with the same expression on his face. After a while he leaned back.

"These chairs are horrible."

"I agree."

Booth shot her a curious look. She seemed to be comfortable and now she agreed? He smiled and she just shrugged her shoulders. But she did not even look at him, she was concentrating´on her magazine. Booth knew it was his fault because he he had been the angry in there…

"Look, Bones, I am sorry, okay? I just wanted this vacation or whatever you wanna call it to be nice and this here… just kind of spoiled the plan."

"Did you honestly believe that everything would go smoothly?", she asked him and gave him a disbelieving look. But in her eyes were sparkles. She was just making fun of him. She was teasing him. He did not answer.

"I mean, look at us. Wherever we go there is either some murder case or something bad happens. So far I am quite satisfied with this vacation."

She said that so gently that he just smiled at her. She could sense him relax. To her surprise he started to read as well. She expected him to take some of his graphic novels as he liked to call them, but he actually had A real book with him. She tried to take a look at the cover. Her smile got even wider. She thought that Booth would always be Booth. The book was "The complete adventures of Superman". She should have expected that… Ridiculous cocky guy in tight blue outfit that was supposed to highlight his muscles, guy that was an alien and who could fly… But on the other hand she could remember very well her own words when she told him he looked like Superman's alter ego… She smiled to herself, took a deep breath and then she tried to focus on her magazine once more, but she got curious about the book in Booth´s hands. She tried to look at his pages but he was sitting in a way that did not allow her to do so.

Booth was aware of the fact the Brennan was checking his book and that she tried to read it as well. He never thought she would see him read it. He was counting on the fact that he would always have the book in his room, on his nightstand and that she would not see it. And in case she would, he had the cover so it was supposed to tell her that it was nothing for her to read. But instead of that she got curious. Well, that was just great.

Brennan tried to shift in her seat but she could not see anything. And Booth looked like he was not paying any attention to her. She tried to move once more but her foot slipped and she suddenly landed on the floor.

Booth saw Bones moving and suddenly she was gone. He had troubles with maintaining calm and serious when he realized she fell down because she wanted to take a look at those pages he was reading. But when he looked at her and saw how embarrassed she looked he was lost. He started to laugh. People were looking at them and they were smiling. Some of them just rolled their eyes and some of them turned their heads away. Bones was aware of that. And she saw Booth laughing, she heard him laughing and she hated him for that. She shot him A dead glare. He offered her his hand to help her stand up, but she got up on her own. She was pissed at him, so much he could tell. But it was her fault she had fallen down so he was hoping that she would not hurt him for laughing at her. He was not sure.

He put his book back into his backpack and then offered her an apologetic smile. After a while she smiled back at him and he knew he was forgiven.

Booth was actually pretty scared the whole time. He was afraid that she would take the book and find out what he was reading. Well it was her very first book. He bought all of her books but he did not have the courage to read them. He was afraid he would see things there that would reveal that she actually was her heroine and that would mean that he would find out things about his partner that she put into that book. That was nothing unusual, he knew. But he was not ready for learning things about Brennan that way. Right now, they were close enough that he was not scared anymore. He knew her. Or at least he was hoping for that. And besides he got curious. But he would die in case she would find out he was reading her book so he covered it with the Superman cover.

Angela found out about the book. He had been in his office, the book was on his table and she waltzed in there and smiled. After some small talk she reached for the book. She was just curious, but when she saw his horrified expression she could not resist. She opened it and after some time she closed it and handed it back to him. She was smiling.

"Well I must say that I am disappointed. I thought you would have your own Kama sutra book or something like that when you tried to hide it behind Superman…"

"Angela, please…"

He pleaded her! She was amused by that.

"Don't worry big boy, I won't tell her."

And with another smile she dragged him out for lunch. His colleagues were jealous because he was spending his lunches with beautiful women on a daily basis… Angela, Cam… Bones. His Bones.

Well he had his own Kama sutra book now because he had it in his mail the other day. With a note saying "After you try what Kath and Andy tried, you might find this useful. Have fun!". He blushed.

And now he realized that for several long seconds or maybe minutes he had been staring at his Superman-covered book and he was smiling. Brennan was waving her hand in front of his eyes but he was not there with her… when he blinked he noticed her and gave her a smile.

"Moon to Booth, hello."

Booth chuckled.

"It's Earth, Bones. Earth."

She thought about it and realized he was right. She was about to say something when he just put his arm around her shoulders. They were standing and he noticed that his name was above the stand where the young lady was. They had some news about their bags.

The girl gave them instructions where to go to get their bags back.

Outside the airport Booth tried to remember where he was supposed to meet Pete. He was afraid that he might not be there. They had spent some time at the airport so maybe he just left…

Bones spotted him first. She did not know how he was supposed to look, but she noticed him anyway. He was leaning against a car she could not place. He was in jeans and shirt and he looked nice. He was about Booth's age, she thought. He was about the same height. But his eyes were bright blue. When he saw the pair he smiled broadly.

Petr was standing there at the parking lot, waiting patiently. He asked at the info about those two and he was told that they had landed. He guessed something was wrong, but he decided to wait anyway. And it was worth it. He had spent two months with Booth while being in States. He saw him coming, one bag in his hand, with his other hand placed on the woman's back. She had her suitcase in one hand and laptop bag and purse were hanging on her shoulder.

When Booth saw him he excused himself and dropped the bag. He took three quick steps to meet Pete. The old friends shared a hug and a smile. Then Booth put his hand on Bren's back.

"Well, this is Pete, the friend I told you about and this is Temperance, my partner."

"Nice to meet you, Temperance. Are you the scientist Seel is working with?"

"Yes, that is me. Doctor Temperance Brennan. And it is nice to meet you, too."

She smiled at him. Pete wanted to say something but Booth just shook his head a little bit to say "Don't". So Pete just helped them with their bags, put them into the trunk and then they finally left the airport.

Bones did not ask why Booth introduced her in the way he did. She was not sure why he did it and she was not even sure why it bothered her.

The car was definitely not SUV, so Booth felt a little bit awkward in it. Pete was driving and Booth was sitting next to him. Bones was in the back seat . They were silent for a while. Pete broke the silence by posting a simple question.

"Well, you care to tell me why you are so late?"

"They lost our bags. We needed to wait."

"Oh, I never liked that part of traveling… Well I think it was the worst of your trip, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I think so… "

Pete smiled at him and nodded. He could sense that Booth was not telling the truth. Bones was looking out of the window, watching the foreign city and Booth was thinking. In a bad kind of way this was truly the worst. But there were other meanings of that… and some things were torturing him, like for example his beautiful partner sleeping in his arms…

Booth took a deep breath. Pete saved him because he spoke.

"Hey Buddy I am sorry, the ride might be little bit longer than I expected. It is hell of traffic today."

"That's okay. You will take us to the place we are staying in?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where your Pushkin apartments are, so it will be easy. But I cannot park there because of some rules we have here in Prague, sorry."

"Don't be. I am thankful you were able to pick us up at least."

"Yes, I am grateful for that as well. You have no idea what he is capable of while driving in a foreign country".

Bones said that with her voice full of something Booth could not place. She did not sound like teasing him. It was more like she wanted him to feel uncomfortable or something. He turned around to look into her eyes. And there it was. Revenge. She wanted revenge for the little incident at the airport. He should not laugh at her when she fell down from that chair… Well at least Booth that this was the reason why she brought up that particular subject. He suddenly saw some troubles coming his way…

Pete was smiling and he asked them what had happened and before Booth was able to say something Bones told him about Booth's successful attempt of sabotage traffic in London, about everything he had done. And when Booth tried to defend himself she just rolled her eyes or smiled at him in way that told him "save it"… Pete was really amused by those two and by those stories. He knew Booth only a little, but he was sure that there was not a person that could make him react like this woman could.

They stopped in front of the hotel they were staying in. They agreed on meeting for late lunch around half past two. Pete promised to pick them up.

Booth and Bones were bickering until the receptionist asked them how he could help them.

"We have a reservation."

"All right, so please tell me your name."

"Seeley Booth."

The receptionist was looking into his computer for a while.

Booth was not sure about their accommodation here. Her decision to come with him was not exactly in time and it was difficult to rearrange everything. But he was not sure if he wanted them to share a room or not. He looked at Bones but she was searching her purse in attempt to find her ringing cell-phone. Well it sounded more like an alarm. She found it and turned it off. When he gave her pointed looks she put her cell phone back into her purse.

"I forgot to switch off the alarm."

"Bones, it is six in the morning in Washington. You have your alarm set on six?"

"I needed to get up early."

"It sounds weird…"

"Well because of the time difference. You will get used to it."

When he was about to reply and ask her why she needed to get up early the receptionist asked him for his ID which he provided in a matter of seconds. Booth filled in some papers and signed them. And then he got two keys. He still was not sure about his feelings about that. Was he sad or happy that they had two rooms?

Well Bones looked like she was sure. She took one of those keys and said thanks. She was smiling and when he joined her in front of the elevator he took the key she had and replaced it with the one he had.

"Booth!"

"Sorry Bones but this is the suite I signed myself in. You have the other one."

"At least we are finally not sharing a room."

She said that with such a resolution that it left him speechless. He was in shock.

"Do you have something against sharing a room with me?"

He asked her with hurt in his voice. She took her time before she looked into his eyes.

"You snore."

She did not say anything else. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to find her apartment.

She knew she was not supposed to say that, but she simply could not let him know that she was afraid of sharing a room with him because she did not trust herself. She knew how emotional she lately was and she really did not need him to realize that. He would want to comfort her and she would let him and everything would be complicated. She did not like things to be complicated.

She was confused by herself. And she was angry. Her feelings were affecting her and she was so not used to that. But somehow it also felt good.

She stopped when she realized she was facing a window on the other side of the hallway. The view was marvelous, yeah, but did she just somehow forgot to stop by her apartment? She had no idea how that happened, she cursed under her breath and walked back to where Booth was waiting for her. When she wanted to open the door she did not put her bag down and so that stupid thing just decided to fall down from her shoulder itself. Booth caught it, but he did not say anything. She opened the door and found a nice apartment in there. She stepped inside and allowed Booth to follow her.

He put the bag down and before he walked away he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and gave her a hug. She did not see it coming, but after two, maybe three seconds she hugged him back. He knew she needed that. And besides it was always nice to be allowed to hug her. Seconds turned into a minute, maybe two, before he kissed her hair. He had no idea why he did it but it felt too good to question it.

"Thank you for coming along, Bones."

She nodded and smiled a little at him.

"We will enjoy this trip, I promise."

She smiled at him again and nodded once more. She was not able to speak. She did not trust her voice. It would reveal her emotions and she did not want that.

He knew she needed her time before letting him know what was wrong.

She knew that he would give her the time she needed and till that he would just be there for her.

She stepped back and they shared a smile. It looked like they were about to enjoy this little vacation together after all. He nodded at her to let her know he was there and then he walked away.

* * *

­­­**Note number 1 – Pete´s grammar sucks and always will – he is Czech and only learning so mistakes are there on purpose.**

**Note number 2 – Authors have the right to change the original Bones show a little bit in order to make things better in stories… don´t be mad – just enjoy the story! :o)**

**Note number 3 – there is little review button down there… waiting for you :o))**

**Note number 4 (by Fanny) – This story is mostly Isobel's work. I'm only a very little part of it, probably around 1/28****th**** :o)**


	4. The long kiss goodnight

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Some notes:** Sorry that it took so long to update, I was sort of busy at work… I hope you will like this chapter and leave some reviews!! :o)

* * *

**Chapter ****4 – The long kiss goodnight**

Booth was pleasantly surprised when Bones knocked at his door some time after he had left her standing alone in her room. She was there to pick him up, because they were supposed to meet Pete for a late lunch.

Booth was looking forward to it. He had missed the guy.

Bones was not sure about the lunch. She felt tired. And she was sure that Booth would notice. Well this man was always able to notice when something was wrong with her… anything, anytime. And right now she just needed to regain some self-confidence. She was sure that then she would be able to spend time with him without letting him know how much she needed to be with him.

Yes, she was able to think about it and no, she was not able to say it out loud. She needed Booth's presence, because he was the only one that could make her believe that her feelings were normal and that she should not be ashamed of them. She felt lonely and sad because she missed her mother. When she was a girl she always hoped that her mom would appear somewhere suddenly and everything would be all right again. Then she discovered what had happened. And it was Booth who saw her cry in her office, it was him who came to visit her, it was him who stayed the night when she was shaking with sobs, grieving like she should have many years ago, it was Booth who held her and helped her to understand that she simply loved and missed her mom like anybody else would.

She used to spend her mom's birthday working or doing something – anything. She just needed to focus on something else. Her own mind betrayed her every time. She never celebrated her birthday since her parents left and she never celebrated their birthdays either. But she remembered her mom every year. And her dad as well of course. But nothing more. Then Booth appeared and the first year she knew him he made her to go with him to a beautiful place outside of DC. There they sat down in the grass and he made her talk about her mom. She described the last birthday party they had together. It made her cry. He held her in his arms that evening, took her home and stayed with her the whole night. They were sitting on her couch, talking and talking. She fell asleep around four in the morning.

Since that day he took her somewhere every year when her mother's birthday appeared. He was with her every day she needed him. She got used to her feelings around him and he was glad about that. It hurt him every single time to see her cry, but one wicked part of him was grateful for that, because it meant she was more and more willing to let him tear down her walls and it was always him who held her while she cried.

Booth was always there for her.

Bones was smiling and yet she felt sad. Booth was there, in his room, thinking about what had happened with her for sure. She had no doubts. And she would not be able to tell him. Well at least not now. Maybe later? She was not sure… She thought about it and got the feeling that maybe he knew why she wanted to come along. But that was not important. This was vacation time, right? Without murders and corpses… just a simple vacation. Only her and Booth in a beautiful European city.

Bones decided to spend this vacation with a happy smile upon her face. Around Booth and their friends she stopped pretending and she stopped putting her cold-face mask on. She was just Temperance, she was Bones. So now when she was with Booth in the middle of Europe she wanted to be happy and enjoy it as much as possible. And if something would happen, she would deal with it. She could do that.

Bones realized she felt ready to face Booth and his friend and everything that this vacation would bring to her… She got dressed, took her purse and went to pick up Booth… Suddenly she felt hungry.

Booth was thinking about Bones of course. He knew about her mom's birthday coming. But he refused to believe that Bones would want to come along just because of that.

Well he was not complaining at all. What could be better than this, huh? Just him and Bones and this wonderful city… he would spend some time at the conference and then lots of time with Bones. And not like in London. This would be better.

Booth simply loved the view from his room. He was grateful that the UN paid a part of the accommodation because in case only the Bureau paid, he would not be staying in a place like this. This place was marvelous. He was sad at first that he was not sharing a room with Bones but then he started to feel grateful. This was safer for both of them. A lot.

Booth was aware of his overprotective tendencies when it was about Bones. He used to try fooling himself with crap like "you just care about your partner". But now he knew that this was different. She became a part of his life, his family. He always wanted to protect her from being hurt or scared and then he promised he would never betray her. He broke that promise, that much he knew. The whole issue about his death was still sort of hanging in the air between them even now. They stopped talking about it, but that did not erase the pain.

And he did not know when it began but he started to protect her from himself as well. He could be the source of pain and fear. He knew how close they were to each other. And he was sure that because of that, the pain they could cause to each other was much bigger and deeper. Right now she was hurting a little bit, because she was trying to be in peace with her emotions and thoughts. His primal instinct told him to hug her, to hold her, to sooth her and then make her smile. He felt a stupid hint of pride every time when he was able to make her smile… But his mind, the reasonable part of it, it kept telling him to stay away. She needed her time and he needed to give her that. She would come sometime soon when she would be ready to share her secrets with him. And he would be there.

He was not ready now. She would be there any minute and he was still only in his boxers. He needed to take a shower. He was just not able to pick some suitable clothes for the late lunch. He felt like a teenager going on his first date. That was just stupid. He chose jeans, red socks with huge yellow smiling faces, a t-shirt and a sports jacket. Nothing unusual. When he heard the knock on his door he was wearing his jeans so with one swift motion he put his t-shirt on without checking what kind of t-shirt it was and then opened the door for her.

She looked at him and then started to laugh.

Booth was standing there, completely puzzled. Bones was laughing at him when she saw him there. He did not understand. He asked what was wrong but she was not able to answer him through her laughter. She pushed him into his room and made him stop by the mirror which was on the wall. She was still laughing. And then he saw why. He hoped he had the t-shirt just backwards but he was terribly mistaken. On the t-shirt was written "Sleeping Teddy-Booth" and there was a picture of one of those cute blue-gray bears.

Booth felt the heat in his cheeks. He loved to sleep in this t-shirt so he took it along and when she knocked he just took the first white t-shirt his eyes came across and he did not notice that it was his sleeping one.

Without a word he changed into a proper t-shirt. Bones was leaning against a wall, watching him amusedly. She never thought she would see him like this.

Booth was sure that this would cause him troubles. He could already hear Angela calling him Teddy-Booth. He shut his eyes for a moment. He definitely was in troubles.

Bones waited for him and they walked from his room to meet Pete together. She did not say a single word. She was still sort of amused. But she had also been speechless for a moment, because she had seen him shirt-less again as well. She had seen many men and she really should not feel like that, but she could not help it. Something like a magnet was pulling her closer to him when she saw his bare chest. She never told anybody, not even Angela.

Booth was thinking about the whole situation. He was waiting till she would ask, but she kept silent.

"Okay, Bones, just say it."

"I have nothing to say, Booth. Oh maybe just that I am little bit hungry."

Booth gave her a puzzled look. She was thinking about food right now? She smiled when she noticed the expression on his face.

"All right, you do not wanna ask? Fine. I will tell you anyway because otherwise you would pick up some awful moment to ask."

At first she wanted to ask him how he meant that but then she realized he was right. She had the ability to ask wrong questions at wrong places and most of all in a very bad time. She smiled at him instead.

"There was something like a pj´s party in the kindergarten where Parks used to go. Just kids and their parents. And everybody got pj's like this for sleeping. Instead of a sleeping teddy bear everyone got t-shirt with a sleeping teddy and then the name."

"Ah, that sounds nice. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I did. It was cute to see all those kids with their parents, laughing and smiling, listening to fairytales and playing games."

"And?" Bones asked because she was sure he wanted to add something… and she heard him hesitate.

"And Becca got the pj's too and on hers was the name Booth as well. It was just a mistake but when she saw Parker she decided to keep it that way. We looked like a family that day."

He told her the last part in a low voice. She was taken aback a little bit. She thought Booth was okay with being friends with Rebecca. And now he sounded like he would appreciate having a family with her. She suddenly felt sad. She was watching the floor of the elevator and she did not find the courage to take a look at her partner.

Booth knew he made a mistake. It would have been better to stay silent and instead of that he told her that he wanted a family with Rebecca. He did not mean it like that. He was just happy for Parker, but right now he could see how Bones was thinking about it, backing away from him.

He knew that her thoughts about having a family were different from his, but they were able to respect each other. He could live with the fact that she did not want to have kids and she could live with the fact that he already was a father. In one of his wicked fantasies, one of his dreams, they had a family together, yeah. But when he woke up he realized that he would be completely fine just with her. He had Parker and that was such a blessing that he could not ask for more, not with his sinful past. So to have Bones and Parker was always the best for him…

He hoped that she would not get the whole issue wrong. He wanted to say something but he could not figure out what to say. What was he supposed to tell her?

Bones was not sure how to take it. So she decided not to think about it. She would have plenty of time to figure out what this meant. The main questions were if Booth still loved Rebecca and wanted a family with her, if she was jealous and hurt, if he tried to tell her something between the lines… or what the hell was going on? It was just a memory… and he brought the t-shirt…

She dared to look at him determined not to do anything and not to say anything. He felt her gaze upon his face so he looked into her eyes. She was waiting for him to say something.

"Bones, my point was that I liked the t-shirt because it always reminded me of Parker and his happy face. It has nothing to do with Rebecca, okay?"

He knew he had just crossed the line. He had said too much. And it scared her. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to run away. Then something happened and her face was calm and … distant.

"It would be okay if you would want to have a family with the mother of your son."

"No, it would not be okay, Bones, because I do not love her. And besides I have my family in Jared, in Parks, well in the squints and in you. Rebecca is just a friend and you have no idea how angry she was after the party about the whole name issue."

He said that with a hint of irony and amusement in his voice. He tried to lighten up the situation.

Neither of them was sure why this bothered them. Why they felt the way they felt. But in silent agreement they decided not to think about it. They were silent for a moment and then they shared a smile. Like always they refused to talk about something that was too close to discussing their relationship. This issue was too personal and way too emotional to be discussed. Neither of them was prepared for that. One day, maybe, they would talk about it. Booth was sure they would talk about it because he needed to reassure her about some things… They decided to cross the bridge when they would come to it.

Bones sensed she needed to say something because otherwise this would hang between them for a very long time.

"I didn't know you liked to sleep in pajamas, Booth."

She said that as an observation but with a hint of amusement. It left him confused for a moment. He was not sure where she was heading with this.

"I don't, Bones. You know that."

He gave her a playful look while telling her that. He was teasing her. At first she was not ready for that but then when he leaned closer to her and lowered his voice she was sure she was lost.

"And I thought that after we shared a bed so many times you would know what I like to wear to bed, Bones. But I could wear only a t-shirt if you want…"

She swallowed because he sounded so… so… hoarse and it was … god it was almost turning her on. She could remember him very well in his boxers, sleeping next to her. But she knew that he was comfortable with pajama pants as well as with boxers and t-shirt… but right now she could not chase the image of him only in a t-shirt out of her mind. She swallowed again because she could feel his scent. She dared to look into his eyes and to her surprise he was smiling at her.

They were disturbed from their thinking and smiling by Pete greeting them. He was watching them for a while and he was not sure when to let them know he was already there. So he just picked up the only moment when they were not talking.

They did not take a car or bus to get to the restaurant where he took them. They walked there through a very nice old part of Prague. Bones was like a kid in the candy store. She was looking around and Booth could tell she was really amazed. But it was Pete who broke their comfortable silence.

"I guess you never saw a city like this, huh?"

Bones looked at him with a smile on her face. Booth thought she blushed a little but most probably he just misread her face.

"Well I have been to many medieval cities but something about this one is different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Booth saw the expression on her face. She was about to argue with him about reading her thoughts. He has been through that before. He placed a hand on her back and with one look he told her not to think about saying all the "you cannot read my mind" stuff. She wanted to argue with him but he stopped her when she opened her mouth by raising his hand. He shook his head. None of them noticed that Pete was looking at them the whole time. He was smiling broadly.

They did not talk about it.

Pete took them to one small nice pizzeria near the river side. When they opened their menus Booth and Bones were a little bit unsure of themselves. The menu was in English, yeah, but prices were in Czech currency of course. Pete understood the issue by their looks.

"Don't bother about that. This lunch is on me and I will explain the currency later, okay?"

"Thanks for that," Boot said with obvious relieve in his voice.

"You did not pay attention when you were told about Czech currency, did you?"

Bones asked him not bothering to take her eyes away from the menu. He looked like a schoolboy being asked by his teacher why he did not bring his homework.

The situation was saved when the waitress came to take their orders. Booth ordered himself some pizza with corn and spinach and some sort of meat, Pete asked for pizza with four different types of cheese and Bones wanted gnocchi with some sort of cream sauce and mushrooms.

When the waitress left Pete looked at them.

"Guys you have to promise me that next time you will let me take you to some typical Czech place, all right? You need to try our cuisine."

They nodded with smiles on their faces. That sounded good.

The talk during lunch was easy. Pete was a fine guy and he had the ability to talk with grace to complete strangers like Bones was and he was funny and he was nice.

"Hey, Seel, I had a talk with some of my friends and I am really sorry but Temperance cannot get the permission for the conference."

He sounded sad. Booth was sad a little bit as well but he decided that this would be good because she would get some time to explore the city on her own and to think about whatever she needed to. Bones was sad that she would not be at the conference because it sounded like fun. But then she realized that vacation was not about work so she was pleased that she would have lots of time for herself.

"I don't mind it, Pete. I think I will be fine."

"All right, fine. Well if you want I can give you some tips where to go in Prague. And I am not talking about all those places from guide books. I live here, I know about nice places where you can see how Prague really looks like."

He sounded thrilled. He was glad he was living in Prague. Bones was thinking about it for a moment. It sounded good.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said and she meant it.

"And well I have another offer for you."

Bones noticed he sounded unsure. She had no idea why.

"What would that offer be?"

"Well I know that Seel has the seminary till four o'clock tomorrow because I will be there as well. And I sort of told my wife about you two visiting Prague and here is the idea. She would like to spend the morning with you. I don´t know, some shopping trip and lunch and who knows what else you girls do when you have a free day."

Booth sensed that Bones was unsure and he also could tell that Pete felt awkward.

"It sounds nice, Bones."

He just wanted to push her a little towards the right decision. She looked at him and she got the feeling that he just wanted her to be happy while having a vacation.

"Yes, it sounds nice. I think I would like to meet your wife."

"Great, that´s great, thank you."

Bones smiled at him and gave him her business card so Pete´s wife would be able to call her.

When Bones saw her own phone number on the card she looked pale. Booth was wondering what was going on. He asked her but she looked horrified from something.

"I am sorry but I forgot to call Angela. She will kill me. Could you excuse me for a minute, please?"

She stood up and left the table. She dialed the number and in time when she exited the restaurant Angela picked up the phone and she did not sound pleased.

"You forgot about me."

"No no no, nothing like that, Ange. I was with Booth and we…"

"Oh, okay then, you are forgiven."

Bones was speechless. She wanted to apologize and suddenly she was cut in the middle of her sentence and forgiven? Oh. Angela thought that she and Booth… was there any point in trying to explain the situation to her? She was not sure. But she tried anyway. She stood by the railing at the river side and had the feeling that this phone call would be a long one.

Booth was with Pete in the restaurant, talking a little bit. Pete put down his glass and looked at Booth. He was smiling at him. Booth was smiling too. This felt like vacation.

"So this is the lady that got you, huh?"

"Hey! She is my partner…"

"Yeah, I know, I've heard that before… but let me ask you a question. Is it usual for you to bring your partner to the other side of the world just like this on such a short notice?"

Booth looked at him and he chuckled. Pete had a point.

"All right… Bones is my friend. She is more like a family to me. But we are not involved."

"Well, of course you are not. So let me tell you about few romantic places here and I am sure you will be involved before going back to DC."

He said that with pride in his voice and he sounded sure of himself and he sounded serious. Booth was just looking at his glass.

"Look, Seel, I might not be your best friend but I know you a little bit. And from those mails we share time to time I know you care. And maybe you are not familiar with that fact but here we have our own seminaries about field work and stuff and you and your lovely doctor were involved several times. Your cases are taken as examples."

"What?" Booth asked and he was truly surprised.

"When you told me about some things that happened to you two I was shocked. But then my boss told us about it from a different point of view and I understood the situation even more. Don't tell me she is only your partner and friend because I see the way you look at her, the way you two act around each other. And you do not need to fool me because if you remember it correctly, I was in the same situation. Well, give or take."

Pete sounded honest. Booth looked at him and realized that he was right. There was no need to fool this guy. He had married his former partner. They stopped working together but only because she got pregnant. Well and he got shot so he asked for a transfer so they both would be little bit safer. They needed to do so because they needed to be sure their twins would grow up with parents by their sides.

"It is complicated, you know? And it is Bones. She might look like a strong independent woman but still she is fragile and I need to take things slowly… And just for the record it was her idea to come with me, not mine."

"Well then good luck, pal, because this woman is what you need."

Booth smiled at him and they both took a sip of their drinks. Booth knew that Pete was not his best friend, yeah. But he could read people and he was good at it. Booth let him tell him about several romantic places. They were talking for a little while when Bones got back. She smiled at them and sat down.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bones asked.

"No, not at all… We were just talking, nothing special. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Angela forgave us that we did not call, because I told her we had been together. She refused to hear the explanation so I think she might have a wrong impression of the situation."

"Like usually."

Pete looked at them with a smile spread across his face.

"It happens to you often that people think you are together like together?"

"Well… sort of."

Booth answered him and then he shared a smile with Bones. They stopped correcting them some time ago. It was pointless. And besides something changed in their relationship and they both felt like they did not want to correct them at all.

Pete told Booth he would pick him up in the morning so he would not have to find a way to the Congress centre all alone. And he promised Bones that his wife would call her. When they assured him they would find their way to the hotel they were staying in he told them goodbye and left them.

They were both really tired so they decided to go back to their rooms and relax. They small-talked on their way to the hotel and they both felt comfortable. They walked by the river side and the view was really amazing. Bones was not sure when it happened but Booth had his hand placed on her waist and she was leaning against his side. It felt comfortable so she did not complain. She was not even sure he noticed where his hand had been placed.

When they got back to the hotel they were really tired. They somehow lost their way, so it took them some time to get back. They did not mind.

Booth stopped with Bones in front of her door and she smiled at him. She wanted to invite him in. He wanted to be invited. But he knew he could not let that happen. They needed to talk about some things first and none of them was ready for that right now. He leaned closer and kissed her on her forehead. His lips lingered there a little bit longer than they were supposed to. Bones closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She noticed when he pulled away but she was aware of the fact that he was still standing really close.

"Good night Bones. We can have a breakfast tomorrow in the morning if you want. I mean together."

"Sure, Booth. That would be nice. You'll pick me up?"

"Of course."

She smiled at him. She was grateful he made the decision so easy for her. She watched him enter his own room and then she closed the door and plopped down on her sofa. She was tired. She noticed that the small bathroom had a bathtub in there, so she decided to take a bath and then go to bed.

Booth was a little bit angry with himself but then he realized that this was the right way how to do things. He needed to take everything slowly and gently. It was Bones. He simply could not afford to spoil this. He took a shower and made himself comfortable on the large bed. He called Rebecca and left her a message on her answering machine. He needed to let her and his son know he was okay. He wanted to go to sleep but he couldn't fall asleep so he took the book he dragged along to read it.

Bones was lying on her bed with her laptop, working on her book. She was not able to fall asleep. When an e-mail from Angela arrived she was somehow really happy, so she answered her immediately and they started to chat a little bit. She did not want to let her know about her inner battles and thoughts, but with the thought of Booth sleeping in next room she simply needed her friend's help. When she decided she would tell her Angela wrote "Sorry, gotta go" so she was left alone with her own thoughts once again.

Would it be easier if they would share a room? That was the question they both had on their minds. They were frustrated and unsure. They both needed to sleep. Booth put a pillow over his head and growled. Bones was lying sprawled across the bed, staring at the ceiling.

This was one of the nights when sleep just refused to come. And it was ridiculous. All they needed was to get up and knock on the room next to theirs. They both were thinking about the goodnight kiss he gave her. It was a nice long kiss for a good night. So intimate and so … nice. And it did not make any sense to think about it this much. It was just a simple friendly kiss… No need to think about that. They kept repeating this to themselves. It was not the first kiss for a goodnight or good luck they shared. So why this one felt different?

When it was several hours after they said their goodbyes and they were both still awake and thinking they decided to get up and try if the other was still awake as well. They were both in their pajamas and they did not even bother with changing.

They both stopped just before opening their apartment doors. They both found themselves excuses why not to go to the hallway and try their luck. They returned to their beds and after another hour of tossing and turning in their beds sleep claimed them.

* * *

**And as usually some notes – link for the congress centre will be posted in the next chapter – your chance to know where Booth with Pete will spend their time… And – I do not own The Long Kiss Goodnight movie. I just like it and when I was thinking about the name of this chapter this title came to my mind… so I used it :o) So**** no you can leave me and my wonderful beta some reviews, okay? Please! :o) And if you have any ideas what should happen – let me know!! :o) And sorry for mistakes - they are all mine...  
**


	5. Lazy morning

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Some notes:** I know that it has been long since the last update… sorry! :o) I was busy and besides I had vacation :o))

Here is better link for their apartments –ht*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*p*a*r*t*m*e*n*t*s*p*u*s*h*k*i*n*.*c*o*m/

And here is the promised link for the Congress center – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*k*c*p*.*c*z*/*a*n*/

And because some public transport is mentioned in this chapter here is something about our subway - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*P*r*a*g*u*e*_*M*e*t*r*o

* * *

**Chapter ****5 – Lazy morning**

Booth was up really early, which he couldn't quite understand. After all the traveling and the time difference and everything around, he should be tired and sleepy and completely worn out. But instead of that he was up early and all cheerful and happy. And he was hungry.

He was up, yeah, but still in the bed. He felt lazy. He turned on the TV, but it was then he realized that he would not be able to understand it. Well it was fun listening to the Czech, because the language sounded funny. He understood some of those news even without catching a single word. He was watching the clock very intensively, trying to make it move faster.

When he really got up from his bed he was pretty lucky. After just one step he stumbled over one of his shoes and fell down. He landed on his back on the floor. At first he was in shock but then he started to feel kind of comfortable. The carpet was soft. And besides there was a very beautiful painting on the ceiling. After some time his mind started to scream "SHOWER!!", so he got up from the floor and entered the bathroom.

He was amazed by how different the bathroom looked from his own back home in DC. European style of accommodation was somehow strange and yet very nice and soothing. He liked the bathroom. He took a shower, shaved his face and when he caught his own image in the mirror realized that he has been grinning like an idiot. Well, he was thinking about having breakfast with Bones, yeah, but this was crazy. After a few seconds he stopped caring about that. He simply got dressed. He put the things in the room into some order, walked over to the other end of the room, over the threshold, closed the door behind himself and walked over the hallway to his partner's door.

Booth knocked on the door, but nobody came to answer him. He tried it once more but without any progress. The third time he knocked with a little bit more power. He was waiting, telling himself not to panic. It was just Bones, most probably she just overslept or she was in the bathroom or something. Well, Bones was never late, so it was a bit strange, but after the travelling… He was waiting patiently. Or at least he wanted to.

When he was about to knock for the fourth time and was already prepared to break down the door , Bones opened the door.

She just peeked through the little space she has created by opening the door a little bit. She was obviously not fully awake. And yet she looked adorable.

"Good morning, Bones. You ready for breakfast?"

"Huh?"

When Booth heard that, he started to chuckle. Bones was so cute. She overslept! He pushed the door open, which forced her to take several steps back. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed that the blinds were still down and that there was only a dim light in there.

He looked at Bones. She was standing there and she looked beautiful. This look she had, this fresh out of bed look, it was so sweet. Booth knew he was not supposed to stare at her but he could not help it. The ruffled hair, flushed cheeks, the look of her eyes, he barely had a chance to see her like that. Yeah, they had been together through nights many times before, but this was one of those views that were worth remembering.

His breath was caught in his throat when he noticed what she has been wearing. At first he noticed her collarbones, so fragile and kissable, the opened collar and those few undone buttons of the shirt, the look he had because of that, and then the way she was standing, it was so different from her usual posture. This was more private, this was more Bones. He was staring a lot when he noticed her legs because they were way too much perfect.

She was not paying any attention to him. He was grateful for that. It would be a bit embarrassing and he was not sure if he would be able just to say hi and walk away. Most probably he would try to kiss her right there, with those ruffled hair, groggy face and his shirt. HIS! That was it! She was wearing one of his shirts!

Now he was smiling broadly. But he was also a bit afraid because this was turning him on… He tried to chase away his really not exactly only-partners-like thoughts.

She turned away and walked to the couch. She fell on it and got comfortable, hugging one huge pillow. Booth was amused. This was so unique. He started to pray because he was so unsure of his determination not to kiss her.

He walked to her and sat down on the couch, next to the place where her legs were folded. He wanted to touch them, to caress them, to kiss them, but he was able to resist. He had to. But the temptation was too big so he moved and sat down on the floor, close to Bren´s face. She looked angelic. But maybe a little bit devilish as well. She was just Bones.

"Bones… time to wake up."

She did not even stir.

"Booooones, it is morning already."

His voice was low and sweet, almost seductive. He was smiling. He moved even closer and whispered good morning into her ear. She stirred a little bit.

Booth could not take it anymore. He kissed her next to her ear. She shivered. He kissed her on the forehead. Bones shivered once more and a nice smile appeared on her face. Booth kissed her on her nose. Her smile grew even wider then.

"Hmmm…"

She murmured that, still smiling and without opening her eyes. Booth sent a silent prayer to god and then kissed her lightly on her lips. Just a brief touch. He felt her shiver once more. But she did not look like being cold.

"Bones, time to wake up. Come on sunshine."

When he said that she slowly opened her eyes. At first she was not really focused. Then she noticed him, his deep chocolate sparkling eyes, his handsome face, his kind features, his tempting lips… it was so nice to wake up like that. She smiled at him broadly and he put a strain of her hair behind her ear without any hesitation. He was acting upon his instincts, because he was not able to think at all.

"Good morning, Booth."

"Yeah, good morning to you too, sleepyhead."

She moved so she was sitting on the couch now. She gave him a puzzled look. She realized that she was wearing only the shirt and that she was on her couch. Somehow it did not bother her that Booth was there as well. But she hated the state when she could not remember some things about her whereabouts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we were supposed to meet for breakfast but somebody has overslept. And it was not me…"

"Oh… But how did you get in?"

"Well I knocked on the door and you came to let me in. But instead of having breakfast with me you just walked back and fell down on the couch. And in the matter of a few seconds you simply fell back asleep."

"That would explain a lot."

She was looking at him and he noticed she was shy. Something was running through her head and she was trying to sort it out. It was not working. She started to look confused. He wanted to ease the situation so he gave her one of his playful smiles.

"Bones are you sleeping in one of my shirts?"

And then when he said that he realized how huge mistake it has been. She looked shocked and the beautiful morning was awkward suddenly.

"I had several shirts in my apartment and I like to sleep in them. I had no knowledge about the owner of the shirt. And now if you would excuse me I would go to take a shower and get dressed."

She replied in her defensive tone and walked away. Booth cursed himself. He screwed this up. He wanted to make her smile and blush and be all gorgeous again and instead of that he made a mistake.

He could not take it. He opened the curtains and one of the windows to let in some fresh air. He needed to find a way how to tell her that he was sorry.

When Bones entered the bathroom she was angry, but also seemed very embarrassed. Of course she was aware this was one of Booth´s shirts! Yeah, she loved sleeping in these shirts, that was the truth, but she could sleep really easily only in one of his ones. It started a long time ago. She could not even place the exact time. Once they got soaked through in the rain and he simply forgot the shirt at her place after changing into something dry. She washed it but it still smelled like Booth. The scent enveloped her and soothed her nerves down. She started to sleep in the shirt and after some time she was able to get three more. It was one of her biggest secrets. And now he knew. Shit.

Bones took a shower, changed into clean clothes, checked her face in the mirror and then with one deep breath she entered the living area. She saw him sitting there, deep in thoughts. She felt sorry that she was so cold to him but he deserved that.

He noticed her and she looked even more beautiful now. He wanted to apologize but the look she gave him stopped him.

She picked some shoes to wear, took her purse and keys and then she stopped by the door, waiting for him. He joined her. Before she was able to open the door he put his arm around her waist and opened the door himself. She stopped in the hallway, waiting for him.

They were both aware of the awkwardness but they did not know what to do about it. In the elevator they tried to talk several times but the conversation seemed to be forced.

While they were eating breakfast in the cafeteria that was in the hotel, Bren's phone rang. It was Pete's wife. They talked for a little bit and arranged their meeting. Booth was glad she would come there. At least she would have fun. He would be sitting in the Congress centre the whole day…

He noticed when she stopped eating.

"Yes, it was."

It left him puzzled.

"What?"

"I mean, the shirt, yes, it was yours."

"Oh."

"Sometimes it helps me to sleep when I can wear your shirt. It is comfortable and I feel safe. I know it is completely stupid and ridiculous and I feel like a teenager right now but I was in no right to snap at you like that and I wanted to apologize so I figured that adding an explanation might be helpful."

He was smiling at her. He reached out across the table to hold her hand. She let him.

"It is not ridiculous, not at all. I can understand that, really, I can."

"Thank you."

It was barely more than a whisper. He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"If my shirt can bring you a nice calm night and good sleep, I will give you some more, huh?"

She smiled at him. Soon they were both grinning. He took his hand back and then they finished their breakfast. They were okay again. Just as they were supposed to be.

"So where are you going with Pete´s wife?"

"Well she will pick me up here. We agreed on some walk and some shopping and then on some lunch. I will have some time alone in the afternoon then."

"That sounds nice."

"It might be an interesting experience."

He gave her a smile. She was not able to admit that she would gladly enjoy some girly time. Booth knew that much. And he also knew that she would be having fun whole day. She smiled shyly back at him, fully aware that he was able to read her like an open book.

"I was thinking about picking you up by the Congress Centre, what do you think?"

"I would love that Bones. But maybe it would be better if I would come back here and get changed. I have nothing against suits but walking around here would be much more comfortable in jeans."

He looked at his breakfast again, took a bite of some Czech pie and then looked back at Bones.

"I need a recipe for this. Whatever it is I love it."

Bones smiled at him. She even started to laugh. Booth and his pies.

"Should I leave you alone with the pie, Booth?"

"Oh no, thanks Bones… Maybe tonight."

They were just making fun but it felt so good.

Bones was trying to decide whether she liked him better in suits or not. Well, there was no chance she would be ever able to decide. But she could understand that he would want to change. She would want that too. She never liked heels and costumes, so she would really want to be able to change into some jeans and a t-shirt as well…

"All right. So let´s say we meet around five down in the lobby here in the hotel?"

"Sounds good to me, Bones."

They shared a smile and finished their breakfast.

Booth's phone rang. It was Pete. Booth talked to him for a minute and then he ended the phonecall. Bones knew that he would be leaving soon. But she felt like missing his company anyway. It was not like her usual self but she could not help it. Sometimes the simple presence of this man was helping her to survive the day. She mentally slapped herself because of all these thoughts. She smiled at him and wished him a good day.

Booth knew that Bones was deep in some thoughts while he was phoning with Pete. He was there waiting for him to pick him up. They would have to take the public transport to get to the Congress center because it would be horrible to try to get there by car in the traffic at this hour. He was about to wish Bones a good day when suddenly out of blue she has wished him a good day. He could tell something was on her mind but he also knew that he needed to wait till she would be willing to open her mind and heart to him.

Booth got up, kissed Bones on her forehead and wished her a good day as well.

He walked away without giving her a single chance to respond.

Pete was waiting for him. They would have to walk for some time, then take the subway line named A, then changed to the line called C and they would get very close to the centre… Pete told him even names of all those stations they needed but Booth was completely lost because of the foreign language. It sounded so strange and funny.

Booth felt a bit stupid in the suit but Pete was wearing a suit too so it was okay. And besides on their way they met more men wearing suits, some of them heading the same way… This conference was really a big one.

They were talking about some work stuff because they needed to clear up some things but then the conversation changed its direction. They started to talk about women. Both of them felt like lovesick teenagers. They promised each other that they would never ever talk about these things again.

They entered the Centre through several security controls. Booth had the urge to run away. The building was huge! People were everywhere, all with some tags and names and security clearances… this whole conference was really really big. They all got their schedules. They had some obligatory seminaries and then some group stuff, then they could pick up some more seminaries. It was all sorted into areas based upon different required expertise.

Booth tried to find the conference room he was supposed to be sitting at, but he got lost in that huge building. It was embarrassing to have to ask one of those Czech ladies about the way. Well at least she was really nice to him and she was not even laughing or something. She gave him some advices about finding places in the Centre. He was grateful. He thanked her and walked away in the direction he was given. He arrived and got seated. The conference was about to begin. They all got some water and notebooks and pencils… wow. Like at school.

Bones was trying to imagine how Pete's wife would look like. Based upon the voice she has heard on the phone she should be nice… Bones was nervous. She was not able to believe it, but she was nervous. Why should she be nervous about meeting a strange woman? That was so irrational! But well what was rational about this trip, huh?

She was waiting in the lobby as they had agreed. Then a nicely looking lady appeared. She was not really tall but she was not small either, she had blond curly hair, blue eyes, she looked happy with a smile on her face… She was wearing jeans and some nice white t-shirt. She had sneakers and she had no make-up. Bones smiled at her.

"Hey, you are Temperance, right? Nice to meet you, my name is Karolína."

Bones smiled at her. She really looked nice. They shook their hands. Bones was still silent. Then she realized how rude that must have looked.

"I am sorry about not saying anything. Yes, I am Temperance. And I am really sorry but I think I have a little problem with your name."

"No apologizing. It is basically the same as an English name Caroline. But you have to say the beginning as the word carol and then you have to add long e and then end is n and a and you pronounce them exactly as you hear them. So it is like Carolina."

"Oh. Now I get it. But still can I call you Carol or something? I would feel bad for spoiling your name."

"Sure."

Both women smiled nicely at each other and walked away from the hotel. The sun was shining out there and they soon started to chat about daily stuff from their lives. They needed to find some common ground where to start. Bones knew that it would be hard for her to get along with a complete stranger but to her own surprise it was fine. This woman was a nice and friendly one.

The first real day of their vacation in Prague has started and so far it was a good one.

* * *

**Okay so here we are… :o) Like it? Hate it?**

**So – I needed to add stars to those links in the beginning because simply does not allow me to add a link there… so just remove them.**

**Karolína is real Czech name and the explanation should help you all to say it correctly. We use the dash up on our vocals to make them sound long. So written in English it might look like CAROLEENA or something :o)**

**Now there is time for your reviews :o)**


	6. Having fun?

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Some notes:** Thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews about the last chapter :o) Keep sending them because it works like an equation – more reviews means another chapter will come sooner :o)

Under the chapter are some more notes - and more links - works with those stars like usually... :o)

I hope you will be okay with this chapter, it is a bit different than those previous ones… next one should be up soon but no promises :o) I am working on my other big story as well so... heh... let's wait and see :o)

* * *

**Chapter ****6 – Having fun…?**

"Oh and he walked in right at that moment?"

"Yes. It was extremely embarrassing to see him standing there in the kitchen while I was wearing only a shirt that was definitely not mine."

"Oh my… well truth to be told I was in a similar situation once."

"What? Being caught by your parents inflagranti?"

"Not exactly. When Booth once entered my apartment, he had sort of caught me after having sex."

"Oh…"

"Well I was wearing a robe, but the guy walked out from my bathroom wearing only a towel."

"That does not sound good…"

"Hmm… once I found him shirtless and his girlfriend had his shirt…"

"Oh so you two are just dancing around each other, pretending you are both okay with whomever the other one is currently sleeping with, hmm, that is nice… I know that… and then you won't even realize it and you two will be sleeping together and acting like a couple of teenagers in love."

"Please, no."

Bones said that with a laugh in her voice.

She was not able to believe it. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and she was sitting with Karolína in the garden of a very nice and cozy place, drinking coffee and eating some sort of vanilla pie. Yes, she had pie. She had several shopping bags on the chair next to her. And she felt happy and content.

When they left the hotel they decided to walk. Both of them were in sneakers so they could walk a lot. They agreed that taking the car would be stupid and they did not feel like using the public transport.

Karolína had several suggestions. She knew that Bones was an anthropologist, so she thought about observing people while exploring the city. She took her to a few narrow streets; they were walking there in between old houses, enjoying the rhythm of the city. Karolína knew the city so she was telling Brennan some stories about it and she was trying to amuse her by some stories from her own life as well.

Brennan did not want to admit that at first, but she was truly enjoying the day. Karolína was a nice woman, really, she was. All those stories she has been telling were really amazing. At first she was not sure how to act around her and she felt bad about it. It has never happened to her before. She was used to being quite sure of herself.

They stopped at one square to buy themselves some ice-cream. Brennan wanted to explain how bad it could be to eat ice-cream from these places, but Karolína just gave her a look that was telling her to try it. And she tried it. And it was one of the best ice-creams she has ever had. They sat down in a park, they were observing people and they were quiet.

Karolína noticed that Brennan was not completely fine. She wanted to say something but Temperance was faster.

"I am sorry about my behavior. I am really trying but I am not good at social interactions and usually I talk only to my friend Angela or to Booth. I am capable of saying really inappropriate things even to people I work with closely, even to Booth."

"No need to apologize. I don't want you to feel like being pushed into some conversation. We can just sit here and watch other people, we can be silent, thinking…"

Temperance was thinking about that. Something was telling her that silence was not an option.

"I think that simply from an anthropological view I should try to observe the behavior of people from central Europe more closely. Maybe I should even participate. Right?"

It sounded so lame, she knew. One part of her was telling her to give this whole idea a shot and try to have fun but the other part, the rational Dr. Brennan part was telling her to back off and do not even try. But this woman looked as if she was willing to help her.

Karolína smiled at her. That was a good sign.

"And as a member of this central European society I think I might be able to help you with that."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"So what kind of our behavior you want to discuss and observe as the first one?"

"I think that you should recommend something to me."

"All right… so because this is your first time in Prague you should see one really nice watchtower, but because the place is a romantic one I would recommend you go there with Sparks, so what do you think about walking through very nice Prague's district, maybe some shopping and then finding ourselves a nice place where to rest, have lunch, some coffee and pie."

"I don't like pies. I don't like my fruit cooked."

"No problem, Czech people have pies that are fruit-less."

"Then I agree."

"You look puzzled about something."

"Your observing skills are amazing. Well for the start I was wondering who is Sparks."

"Oh. Seeley is Sparks."

"I suppose there is a nice story behind that nickname, right?"

"You are going to love that one!"

Both women smiled. Bones did not even comment the implication of her and Booth having a thing together, she did not tell Karolína about her bad relationship with shopping, but she did not mind. This lady seemed to be able to understand how she was thinking. She liked that.

They got up and walked away. They were observing people and talking. They were having fun. To her own surprise Brennan was smiling a lot more than usually. Karolína was not like Angela but they had some common characteristics. They were alike in some areas and completely different in other ones.

Karolína told her a very nice and amusing story about how Booth got the nickname Sparks. Bones was laughing. She did not expect it, it hit her hard. She had something she could use to tease Booth. Oh she would be allowed to drive his car for the rest of his life!!! This was perfect blackmail material…

Bones suddenly stopped in front of one shop. Karolína followed her gaze and smiled.

"You wanna go inside and check it out?"

"I am not sure…"

"Oh come on, you are a woman, right? Every woman needs some nice evening dress and some summer ones…"

"Usually Angela makes me buy something like that because of some special occasion and it is a pure torture for me."

"Oh I think that you like shopping, but you are only annoyed by all those people asking you what you want and then when you cannot find anything…"

"Maybe…"

"But if you are not looking for anything particular and something just catches your eye it is usually better than being on a hunt for something."

"I agree."

"So, let's go inside."

They walked into one shop. Karolína assured Bones about prices and their hunt started. The model Bones saw from the street was too small for her which was sad. But the shop was huge. The part visible from the street was very small. The main area was hidden, it was a nice and calm place with kind shop assistant that was not trying to sell them something, she was just helping when they needed her.

Bones was enjoying that. She persuaded Karolína to try on some models as well. They made a deal. Either they both would buy something new or neither of them. And if they would buy themselves something new then they would have to persuade Booth and Petr to have a fancy dinner with them. That was the deal.

They had no idea how they had managed to agree with something as crazy as that.

Both ladies were silently hoping that the other would not find anything because despite the fact how much they wanted to go to some fancy restaurant with the boys to have the dinner they were both afraid of that. Bones was afraid because her relationship with Booth has been changing for some time now and she started to believe that Prague was the city of love, not Paris. She was afraid because one dinner could end up in something else. She was not sure about herself. And Karolína was afraid because she hasn't been on a date for several years. Being a mom had some dark sides after all.

They both walked away from the changing rooms at the same time and they both looked stunning. At first they were not happy about it. But then they took a look at their views in those mirrors there and it took their breaths away. They really looked good.

The shop assistant helped Bones with picking up shoes. Karolína had some at home.

On their way through the city Bones was complaining a bit about her hair. She should go to the hairdresser soon… Karolína gave her a devilish look and dialed her phone. She made them appointments with her hairdresser. It was not far away from their current location.

Bones was not comfortable with going to another hairdresser than to her own.

"Well we can go there, you can take a look around and decide, hm?"

"Thank you."

"No need to. I would feel uncomfortable with going somewhere else to somebody else as well."

They made their way to the hairdresser. The studio was small and it looked comfortable. The hairdresser was a tall man with good looking hair and deep green eyes. Karolína greeted him and in Czech explained the situation.

Bones was standing there, trying to decide if she liked that place or not.

The hairdresser came to her, greeted her in English and asked her to come with him. She followed. Then she noticed a picture on the wall. It was her picture. She looked at the hairdresser questioningly and he called for his colleague.

Another guy came into the studio. It took Brennan some time to recognize him. He looked familiar.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. I would not expect to see you in Prague."

"Oh, you are Lou, right?"

"Yes. I had the honor to do your hair to your grand book signing in Montreal."

"You told me you were from Europe."

"Yes. The Lou is a nickname based upon my Czech name."

"I am glad to see you."

"If I understand it correctly you are here on some sort of vacation? Another book selling or something?"

"You can say that, yes."

"And you need to do something about your hair"

"Exactly."

She was smiling. Karolína talked to those guys in Czech and they agreed. They would take care of them. Brennan was not complaining. She knew Lou so everything was okay. She had troubles with reading the tag with his name. His name was Luboš. She was not sure how to read the thing above the s on the end of his name.

The girls had a nice time.

After the hairdresser they felt really good. They walked the rest of the way to the restaurant. It was a pizzeria in the downtown of some district called Angel in English. The Czech version was Anděl. Karolína has explained her why.

Bones liked that part of the city. The pizzeria was very nice. They had pizza and some red wine, some soda, it felt good. After the lunch they had some ice-coffee and some pie. They were just sitting there and talking.

One family came there with their two kids. They were sitting there, having pizza, smiling. Both women were looking at them.

Karolína loved kids, that was for sure.

Bones was not sure about this issue. She looked confused. Karolína noticed that.

"Do you want to have kids?"

"No, not really."

"May I ask why?"

"I think I would not be a good parent. And I know what kind of world this is and I cannot bring an innocent human being into this."

"I am basically a cop so I can understand your point of view very well."

"But you have kids."

"Yeah, that's the truth. But I have never wanted them."

"You changed your mind?"

"Well, sort of."

"You got pregnant."

"Surprisingly I have changed my mind even before that… When I started to work with Petr we were just colleagues. He did not like me. But we got close and became friends. When we started to date, well more sleep together, he knew I did not want kids. He said it was okay. He wanted me. Then it started to be serious between us and we were at some sort of a party with his family and I saw him playing with kids there. They were six and four years old and other two were 10 and 18 months old. I saw him and I knew he would be perfect father. I was afraid that I would screw things up, yeah, but I realized that he would be there with me to be my back-up."

Temperance was listening to her, staring into nowhere. Of course, she was thinking about Booth and Parker, she was thinking about herself. Was this woman really talking about herself?

"I agreed with marriage because Petr has somehow woken up my romantic side that used to be hidden somewhere. I also realized that having kids with him would be okay. We tried and I got pregnant. And when I had those little creatures in my arms for the first time I got scared. But then Petr came and helped me. And look at me now…"

"So you are basically saying that with the right partner you can handle even something like having kids."

"Yeah, you can say that…"

Temperance was sipping on her wine. She was freaking out when this conversation had started but now she felt different. Something was definitely different. What has happened to her? Karolína was sitting there and waiting patiently because there was nothing left to say. Brennan was observing the family there in the pizzeria.

Suddenly the famous Dr. Brennan needed to talk to somebody that was not Angela.

"I wanted to be a mother when I was a kid. But after everything I have been through I cannot bring myself to seriously think about being a parent. I am sort of an aunt to my brother's stepdaughters but that is different. Once I had to take care of an infant because of one case…"

She did not say anything else. Karolína knew that this lady had some deep conflict in her heart and in her brain considering having kids.

"And you did good, didn't you?"

"Just because of Booth and my other friends."

"Sparks has a kid, right?"

"Yes, Parker. The boy is so smart and open-minded. He has so much from his father. He is going to be a wonderful man one day."

Karolína noticed the hint of admiration in Brennan's voice. It was not hard to detect it there. The woman was thinking about something, maybe remembering something and she was smiling. Karolína knew very well what that was that about.

"He has a good father, huh?"

"Yes. Booth is a very very good father. He is also a very good man. And he is my friend, my colleague, my partner."

"A friend who did not hesitate to take you along across the world because you have asked him to do so."

"Yes."

Bones understood where this conversation was heading but she was not afraid of that.

"You know, Temperance, they say that it is easier to talk to people you don't know. They cannot sue you."

"I usually talk only to Booth or to Angela. But she is always implying something about me and Booth and I don't like that."

"Because there is nothing between you and him, right?"

"Yes. Well there is something, we have something, but not the romantic type of thing."

"I see. So no hugs, kisses, no touching…"

"Well… we share guy hugs. Booth started to call them guy hugs so I would not feel like being comforted because he knew I always wanted to handle everything on my own. But they are more. And about touching, he just always has his hand on the small of my back."

"Do you mind that?"

"No… No, I don't."

"And kisses?"

"Well… sometimes he kissed me on my cheek or forehead, I do the same. Oh and we kissed once. But it was just under the mistletoe."

"Okay. Do you wanna do that again? Kiss him, I mean."

"Yes."

She did not hesitate with saying that. She knew that was too bad. But she did not mind. Karolína looked pleased. Bones was not sure what was wrong with her that she has been telling her all that.

"Temperance, have you ever thought about having kids recently?"

Now there was a long pause. A really long one. She put the glass down.

"I think so. I am not old but I am not twenty either. I was thinking about becoming a mother but I am not sure if I can handle that. I am good with dead bodies, not with children."

"Have you ever watched Seeley´s kid?"

"Yes. I spend lots of time with him. He likes it in the Jeffersonian."

"And is it good or bad to be with him?"

"At first it was horrible. But now it is really nice and I think that it is getting even better."

"And exactly that is how it works with kids. At first it is horrible and then it is better and better every day. And whatever comes to you is bearable, trust me. And when you are not alone to be a parent, then there is nothing better. So you need to answer the question if there is somebody who would be the right one to stand next to you all the time."

"How can I know?"

"Ask yourself some questions. Whose face do you see when you are waking up and falling asleep? With whom you want to share your happiness and your sadness, your grief, who can ease your pain, who can make you happy, who can sooth you to sleep, who is always there for you, who never lets you down, who is the best friend you have… and for example also the question who would be your best friend, lover and possibly husband? Whose face do you see? And whose voice do you hear, whose eyes do you see…hm?"

"Oh…And..?"

"And if you have the same person on your mind all the time then it is him. He is the right one. And if you love him and care about him, if he can turn you on… then go for him and never let go."

Bones was thinking about that. She looked at Karolína and at first their looks were serious but after some time they began to smile and then the tension left the air and they felt good again.

"How is it that you can read people so well?"

"I have a training like a police psychologist."

"I hate psychology."

"Me too."

They both were laughing again.

They talked about this issue some more but very soon Karolína changed the topic. She was telling Brennan a story about how she had been caught by her future father-in-law after having sex with Petr.

It was already quarter past four when they got up and walked away. Bones needed to get back to the hotel. She had an appointment with Booth around five. She was thinking and thinking but she started to be sure of herself and of her feelings and thoughts. She was trying to find something else to focus her mind on but she was not successful. The only thing she could think about was Booth.

Booth was in the Congress centre the whole day. He was slowly going nuts. He hated that. They had several different seminaries during the day. He thanked God for the lunch break. He wanted to call Bones but decided against it. He hoped she was having fun with Pete's wife. He was bored and from the look Pete gave him, he was bored as well.

Those seminaries were good ones but it was really hot there in the city and because Booth was wearing a suit he felt like a pig on the grill. He was thinking about some nice air-conditioned office or about the Jeffersonian with the always perfect climate.

But thinking about the Jeffersonian made him to think about Bones again. He was so lost.

He was glad she was there with him and he was really looking forward to their time together. Their relationship was so different now and he was not sure what to think about it. It looked like a natural progress. But he knew that he had some feelings and thoughts that were strictly forbidden. He should not have them at all. But after seeing Bones wearing his shirt this morning he was completely screwed.

He needed to remind himself why he was in Prague in the first place. The conference. He needed to focus on the conference.

When it was almost four they let them go. But before they went through the Centre and got all those materials and brochures they were supposed to get it was already four. Booth would be lucky to make it on time for his appointment with Bones.

Booth got to the hotel and took a shower. He needed that so much. He changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Oh that felt comfortable. He was grinning again. He would see Bones soon! And because Pete gave him some ideas where to take her, where to go, this trip might be a business one as well as a simple romantic vacation.

Bones got to the hotel and she was still smiling. The sun was shining out there so she just took a quick shower and changed into one of her new summer dresses. She liked her reflection in the mirror. Lou did a good job with her hair. She felt flirty. Angela would be proud of her…

She was still thinking about everything that has been said between her and Karolína.

It was five PM when Booth and Brennan met in the lobby of their hotel.

* * *

**_Time for you and your reviews and ideas now :o) Chop-chop :o)_**

**_I know that I could have written more about Booth – but what? If you have any ideas – tell me and we can put it there in the next chapter :o)_**

**_Oh and by the way – if you have an idea about how Booth got the nickname then tell me because I am lost :oD _**

**_And – Luboš is something like LUBOSH in English. Normal "l", then "u" like the "u" in February, then normal "b" like the "b" in Boston", then normal "o" like the "o" in "on" and then the "sh" like "sh" in "crash" :o)_**

**_And – Anděl is like Czech translation for Angel and one of our big crossroads and a part of Prague's district has this name. It based upon a fresco painting of an angel. Oh and the Czech expression is normal "a" like the "a" in "and, then normal "n" like the "n" in "normal, then there is "dě" and I think I am not able to explain that one, sorry… so read it like normal "d" the "d" in "day" and then normal "e" like the "e" in "end" and then normal "l" like the "l" in "like"… here is the link - h*t*t*p*:*//*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*A*n*d*%*C*4*%9Bl_(*ne*i*g*h*borhood) - but not much in there :o(_**

**_And the place they were eating at is called Corte Di Angelo - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*o*r*t*e*d*i*a*n*g*e*l*o*.*c*z and photos are hidden by the link "Fotogalerie" which means "photo gallery " and here h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*v*i*r*t*u*a*l*-*z*o*o*m*.cz/*c*o**rtedia/*i*n*dex.*h*t*m*l is the virtual tour. "pohled z ulice" means the view of the street, then "kavárna" means the café, "zahrádka ve dvoře" means the garden in the backyard – they have table there during warm days, and "ristorante" is not even Czech word and it means restaurant :o)_**


	7. Just a friendly summer afternoon…

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Author's notes – ****I know… it took me ages to update. I am sorry. I did not have access to my notebook and I really could not write. And then two weeks in France on my bike-vacation… sorry :o) But now I am here and all yours :o) Oh and guys – I MISSED YOU :o)**

**And for more see the usual part of notes written after the chapter :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****7 – Just a friendly summer afternoon…  
**

Booth was the first one who arrived at their meeting point. He looked around, but she was not there. He was smiling and waiting.

Pete gave him a tip about a nice park and gardens with a watchtower. He had doubts about it, yeah. First of all, it was a romantic place and Bones was not really that romantic to go there with him. But maybe he would be lucky… And he was not really sure about the way there. But it did not matter. The watchtower could be seen from many places. Basically he was sure that they needed to cross the river, and then the watchtower should be up somewhere on a hill. And to find their way up there, would be a piece of a cake then. Hmmm… maybe not. But they had the whole afternoon and evening to walk there and enjoy the time together.

He could not help it, but he felt like a schoolboy on his first date. This was not the first time that he needed to wait for her, so what the hell was wrong with him? He could not tell. He did not know.

Maybe it was the fact that they were all alone in Prague, no case, no squints, no Bureau, no Sweets, no dead bodies, nothing, just the two of them. Maybe it was the fact that she had come along by her own free will. She had asked him to take her along. Booth felt like being on some other planet in this solar system. Well maybe not even in this one… This all felt like a dream. Only him and Bones.

He was sure that poor Sweets would go crazy while discussing this trip with them. He could picture himself sitting in the awful chair in the kid's office, staring at Bones all the time, not paying attention to Sweets at all. Oh yeah and then he would be asked something and the only answer he would be able to come up with would be "huh?".

He had it bad… And the worst thing was, that he knew.

It took him some time to accept all those thoughts and feelings he had been carrying in his soul and heart for some time now. But he managed. It felt like somebody had opened his eyes. He had to chuckle… this was not a good course for his thoughts. He had never thought he would feel this. It caught him by surprise. And yet it was a nice surprise.

Booth was determined that nothing would happen between him and Bones in Prague. Yeah, of course they had many possibilities, and yeah, of course he wanted to be close to Bones all the time. And his mind sometimes took a very wrong course of thinking about her. But he made a promise to himself and to dear God that he would not take advantage of this situation. She was vulnerable and this situation was so special. He just could not ruin it. He would never do it.

When he turned around he saw Bones coming to him. All his determination to stay away and keep this trip in the "we are just friends" mode went straight to hell.

Bones was satisfied with her look. Wearing a nice new summer dress, nice shoes and feeling so free… and as Angela would say – feeling so girlish.

She had her head full of the conversation between Karolína and her. The woman was smart. The woman was a good woman. She knew that she would need some time to sort everything out. But she was sure of several things. She was scared of them, yeah that was the truth, but every time she started to feel the fear, she heard one of those important things Karolína had told her. And the main was "Booth is my back-up" and "I do not have to be afraid of falling because he will always catch me". It took her some time to figure out what these sentences meant. But now she knew. And she was happy.

She was a bit nervous about this afternoon. She would need to tell Booth and tell him they would have a double date with Karolína and her husband the night before their departure.

She spotted Booth in the lobby. He looked good. He was not wearing anything extra, but he looked good. As usually. She was slowly getting used to him. He was not affecting her so much anymore. Well, after she had seen him naked, he could not surprise her, technically. The truth was, that every time she saw him in some t-shirt and jeans instead of in his suit, her body screamed. And to be completely honest, seeing him in his suit was as sexy as seeing him in his casual clothes.

When she boarded the plane with him she promised herself something. She would not try to take advantage of him. She was sure that he would do anything for her. But recently the thoughts about him weren't that friendly. That was one of the reasons why she was happy to have her own room. There were things that Booth did not need to know.

Angela told her to enjoy it in Prague, to swallow her pride and make the first step. But she would not do so. She was determined not to do so. And she would not change her mind.

She stopped by the mirror for a minute. She smiled at her own image. And then she walked towards her partner.

Their gazes met and Bones suddenly stood dead in her tracks. The way he was looking at her… Sometimes he did it, sometimes he was admiring her way too much, and boy she has always loved it. But this time he was looking at her even more differently than usually. After a few seconds his face was lit up with a huge smile. She calmed herself down a bit and finished her way to meet him.

"Hey…"

"Hi. Ready to go, Bones?"

She nodded.

She was a bit disappointed. She was looking forward to hearing a nice compliment. She knew that compliments from him were always special. She could be sure that he always meant them. No lying, nothing. He spoke his heart. But now he didn't say anything. She mentally smacked herself for being so … girly.

He offered her his arm. She hooked her hand through it and smiled at him.

"So what plans do we have for this afternoon?"

"Well, Bones, what about a nice walk and a visit of one watchtower? It should be something like the Eiffel's tower in Paris."

"I know what it is, Booth."

"And do you know how it is named?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Can you tell me?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. Of course she was not able to say it! It was such a horrible, almost unpronounceable word with such a strange thing over one letter. She gave him a pointed look.

"Oh come on, just try to say it."

"You always want to be the gentleman, right? So you can try it first and show me how to say it."

He was surprised.

She made a sort of a joke.

He was grinning at her.

"And do you know what's special about this tower?"

"I don't know. But I think I am going to know soon, right?"

He was making fun of her and she knew it. So she just turned her head away from him. He was trying to bring her attention back to him. Calling her name, stuff like that. But he had to lean closer and whisper something into her ear to make her look back at him.

Bones knew she was playing with fire. But it was normal for them. She just did not expect to hear him whisper "you can be pretty hot while you are explaining something, Bones". She had to swallow because her throat was suddenly so dry.

She looked at him but he was looking straight ahead, like nothing had ever happened. In a second or so he locked his eyes with hers and she felt like being interrogated.

"So are you going to tell me what is special about this tower, doc?"

She could not help it. She had to answer him. Her brain was not fully cooperating with her. He said she was hot. It was really him. And he had really said that. That she was hot. He had whispered it into her ear. She did not see that coming. She was a bit confused.

"The tops of this tower and of the one in Paris are in the same height above sea level."

"Really?"

He was smiling. And she was smiling too. It was a bit awkward, yeah, but the afternoon had just begun.

"So, did you have fun today?" he asked her. And because she let go off of his arm he took advantage of that. He put his arm around her shoulders like the day Sully had left her. She leaned closer to his body and they started to talk.

She was really laughing when he was describing "being lost" in the big center.

He could have kept that for himself but he had chosen to enlighten her. The mood was fine.

For almost two hours they were walking through different streets and parks, but the tower was still up on some hill and they were still on the level of the river. She was complaining a bit but only to make fun of him. He was the guy, he was supposed to lead the way… and besides he was a soldier, so he should be able to do so.

Booth knew that they had been lost for some time now. He could see the tower all the time but somehow they could not come any closer. But what guy would be able to lead the way while having a woman like this one was by his side? He had real troubles with keeping his hands away from certain parts of her body. He could not stop his mind from wandering, but he would surely not let his hands wander. And paying attention to some stupid signs? Not a chance.

Bones got a little bit annoyed. It was then she spotted an Info-office.

She marched in with a huge smile upon her face. She had been told to try being nice to other people many times, so she greeted the lady who was sitting there, drinking her coffee very politely. But the lady was not really paying attention. Bones was there for a minute or two and the lady kept eating her pie or whatever it was and sipping on her coffee. Booth was standing behind his partner and he could sense some troubles in the air.

Bones tried to be nice. And she could be patient. Yeah… But in this particular case she felt like walking to that lady and telling her where she could put her pie.

Booth noticed a map on the wall with huge sign "Free for tourists". He grabbed one and made Bones walk away from that place.

Petr had warned him that this country might be a beautiful one, but that sometimes people could be real jerks. Especially those working for the government or a city hall. Well, this was most probably the exact case.

He gave the map to Bones. She was cross, but she took the map. They tried to open it. But a very strong wind blew over them and took the map away. Bones looked at Booth, but there was nothing he could have done. He knew that it was not a wind, but some sort of a cleaning vehicle on the street… and he knew there nothing that would save the poor lady in the info centre.

Bones marched into the centre. She tried to be polite. But the same lady was not paying any attention to her once again. She put her hands on the desk, the sound was noisy and made the poor lady spill her coffee all over her lap. Bones smiled and waited patiently for her to look up.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find a way."

"Of course. Where to?"

The answer was polite and the lady was smiling, pretending that nothing had ever happened. Yeah, her job was to be nice to people.

"To the watchtower that is supposed to be in the same height above the sea level as the Eiffel tower in Paris is."

"Huh?"

The lady was lost for a moment.

Bones knew that she would not be able to tell her the name, maybe write it, yeah… but nothing more. But the lady was thinking and she figured it out.

"Oh, you mean the Petřín watchtower. Well let me show you…"

She took one of maps and drew a way to the watchtower. She was able to explain the way. Bones thanked her and walked away. She met Booth and gave him the map.

"You were nice to her, right, Bones?"

"Yes, of course I was nice."

He gave her a pointed look. She did not back off. She smiled. It was a challenge. They were looking into each others eyes for a minute, the original point of their sort-of argument lost in that moment.

Booth smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders once again.

They took their way to the watchtower.

They found the way to the hill where the watchtower was. And it really looked horrible. The sun was shining, it was hot, and they were supposed to climb up there.

Booth noticed that there was a funicular up to the watchtower. Bones refused to go in there. She was not afraid. But so many people were there, standing, waiting for it… It was not worth it.

Booth could not say no to her. So they started with climbing up the hill. Soon they were exhausted. No matter in what kind of good physical condition they were, this was hard. But when Bones accidentally turned around, she noticed something: what a very nice view of Prague there was. It was marvelous. The hill was some sort of a big park, even with some water fountains, benches, with fruit groves… She loved it.

Booth saw her happy face and suddenly he was sure that his all has been worth it. And truth to be told, he was enjoying the view of Prague as well. Just try to imagine it. Standing in the middle of a park, stunning woman in front of you and all around her the view of a medieval city. What could be better?

When they finally found the watchtower, they were completely exhausted. The hill was a small one, but boy, the way up was horrible.

Bones wanted to go to the watchtower. But before that she noticed something called "Mirror Labyrinth". She was curious. She took Booth´s hand and made him come with her. He did not mind holding her hand. And she even let him pay for her. Her curious mind and almost sinful smile made Booth enter the mirror labyrinth with her.

It was a normal maze, yeah, but the walls and ceiling were all from mirrors. It was not hard to find their way through. But it was fun. And on the end there was a room full of those crazy-shaped mirrors. At one you looked small and fat, the other one made you look horribly tall and thin. Booth started to make fun of Bones. She looked funny. Really. But instead of being insulted, she made him look at his image, which made him shut up in the very instant moment. To his surprise Bones was laughing. So he let her enjoy the moment and very soon he was enjoying it too.

When they exited the labyrinth they were in a very good mood. Bones spotted the watchtower and wanted to go up. Booth was hesitating but he did not tell her why.

Booth saw a kid on those stairs. Well, more bunch of kids. Some sort of a school expedition maybe, he had no idea. But they were led by a huge guy in a clown's costume holding several balloons shaped like clowns.

He knew he should be strong and not care about it at all. But some things were meant only to make him suffer.

Bones was almost dragging him up. She wanted to go. She pushed him in front of herself, deaf to all his complaining. He stopped after some time.

In the middle of those horrible stairs up they met the clown and his kids. He greeted Booth. Bones was chuckling. The scene was just amusing. But when she noticed the scared expression in Booth´s eyes, she quickly made her way between her partner and the clown.

He never told her why he was afraid of them. She thought it was something not really intentional, maybe like with her and snakes… but when she saw him now, she was not so sure anymore. She felt sorry for him. And she felt like she needed to protect him from the clown. She did not know why.

They were up really soon. And they were enjoying the view. They loved London, they loved all the other cities they had been to, but this one was somehow special. So many different towers and bell-towers and churches… and the city was green. Everywhere was some kind of a park or something green. The city seemed to be really living.

Booth was standing next to his partner, both were enjoying the view. She leaned a bit closer, put her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled.

"Thanks, Booth."

"For what?"

"For taking me along."

"Oh… you are welcome, Bones. You are welcome."

They decided to walk down. Yeah, they would most probably meet the clown and his squad again, but Bones was determined to be down quickly. Booth had carried her when she was afraid of snakes. She was ready to do the same favor for him. Well, she might not be able to carry him, but maybe to kill the clown first…

She had never told anyone, but when Booth shot that ice-cream truck she was a bit happy. She hated that sound of the clown on the roof. She was not able to imagine that it would lead to so many changes in their lives. But she knew how to cope.

Booth was a lucky guy. He had a partner who would gladly protect him. He would not have to face the clown. But he would have to face his partner. Was she really trying to kill him, or not?

Bones. She was just Bones. Was she even a bit aware of what she had been doing to him all the time? He could only take a wild guess.

The way down was okay. Only one kid wanted to hand his clown-like balloon to Booth and he moved away so quickly that the poor child was slightly shocked.

Having arrived downstairs again, they decided to take upon Petr´s recommendation about visiting a rose garden. There was a history about this particular one, but Booth was definitely not interested. And she would have enough time to find out about it on the internet later.

They found the garden and they were both a little bit disappointed. They had been expecting a bit more.

They walked through it anyway.

By one rosebush there was a plaque with "I never promised you a rose garden" written on it with chalks.

Booth chuckled.

Bones gave him an asking look. Why was he chuckling?

"You know, there is a book called I never promised you a rose garden."

"One of your graphic novels?"

He was smiling broadly and she looked puzzled.

"No, Bones. This is a novel. A very good one. But full of psychology so I am not sure if you would like it. Remind me to bring it to you and I will, huh?"

"All right."

Her answer was short. She could not picture him reading anything. And she hated herself for that. He was a clever guy. Of course he had to be reading a lot. But she has never seen him like that… And reading a psychological novel? Booth? She could hardly imagine that. But she knew that it was not so unlikely… He had always been trying to see the world from many different points of view.

Booth met another guy from the seminary up there in those gardens. They seemed so familiar with each other, so he tried to greet him. And it worked. This guy has been in Prague before. He gave Booth a few tips about the way down. He thanked him. Pleased that he would not have to go back down the hill.

They were standing by some roses when Booth noticed something. On one broad path, there was a labyrinth. It was painted on the ground. Like an obstruction of the way. It was just a kid´s game, he knew that much. But he chose to try it. So he walked in and started with walking through the labyrinth, back and forth, laughing and not believing he was actually doing it.

Bones was looking at him and she looked annoyed.

"I would say that Parker would enjoy this. But you…"

"Oh come on Bones, come and try it!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Now I understand what Angela meant by saying that every man has a soul of a five year old."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. She just shrugged and walked away. She needed to turn her head away from him because otherwise she would have begun laughing out really loudly. He looked so cute! Running there like a kid. She could not believe it.

Booth was watching her walk away. He was thinking about the situation. But he finished the labyrinth. Then he walked to her.

Bones noticed that there was an observatory there in those gardens. She would have gladly gone in, but it was closed. Something was written on the door but she could not read it.

Booth noticed her sad look. He looked at her with a look he was usually using on Parker. The "do not be sad, we will find something to make you happy" look.

"Let´s go, Bones, hm? I know the way down and it is around some monastery and then you will even see a bit from the Prague´s castle, what do you think?"

She still looked sad. He knew she was in love with stars and the solar system and stuff…

"I will buy you an ice-cream, what do you say?"

"I am not your son, Booth, you do not need to do this. But thank you."

He smiled at her. She smiled back. He showed her the way and she nodded. They started their walk down together.

The way back was nice. It was slowly getting dark. They had no idea for how long they had been up there. They were walking through some gardens, through some very old parts of the city, near by the castle, around the monastery.

And Booth bought an ice-cream for Bones.

She kept asking him about the way. He did not like it. But when she burst out laughing, he understood. She was asking on purpose. Evil woman.

When they reached their hotel they were both tired and hungry.

Booth made Bones sit down in the lobby and wait there for him. He wanted to arrange their dinner. He asked the receptionist about ordering something to their rooms. When this had been done, he went for Bones. He was surprised to find her sleeping in one of those armchairs there. She looked like a doll. He smiled.

"Bones, come on, let´s get up."

But she did not even stir. She must have been really exhausted.

The receptionist asked him if everything was okay. Booth nodded. He scooped Bones up into his arms, thanked the receptionist, cancelled the dinner, took their keys and walked to the elevators.

He opened her room and laid her down on her bed. He helped her out of her shoes. It felt so damn intimate that he had troubles with keeping things modest. He turned off her alarm so she would get enough sleep in the morning.

He wanted to kiss her badly. But he kissed her only onto her forehead.

"Good night, Temperance", he whispered.

"Booth?"

She said in such a quiet voice. She was half asleep and half awake.

"Yeah?"

"The night before we are leaving, we have a date."

He was looking at her, amused.

"Do we?"

"Yes."

It was such a simple answer that he was grinning at her. Poor girl would most probably not remember it in the morning.

"It is a double date. You and me and Petr with his wife. She is nice. You will like her."

He was still staring at her.

She hugged one of her pillows and was suddenly deep asleep.

Booth walked over to his room. He arranged a breakfast for Bones and for himself and then he tried to fall asleep.

He could not.

It was impossible to peacefully sleep while thinking about having a date with Bones. After an hour or two of tossing and turning on his bed, he made himself believe that it was a regular dinner.

"You are going to be my death, Temperance… Bones, Bones…"

He fell asleep with her name on his lips.

* * *

**And some more notes, you know how it works – delete all those stars…**

1* I do not own the book I never promised you a rose garden. But I recommend you to read it. It is perfect, really. Here is something about the book from wiki – sort of a spoiler – so do not reed it before the book –

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*I*_*N*e*v*e*r*_*P*r*o*m*i*s*e*d*_*Y*o*u*_*a*_*R*o*s*e*_*G*a*r*d*e*n*_*%*2*8*n*o*v*e*l*%*2*9

and I know there is a movie too but I have never seen it.

2* The labyrinth painted on the ground is really there :o) Trust me :o) I have been up there :o)

3* The hill and the watchtower are really called PETŘÍN and please do not make me to explain the pronunciation to you. It is not possible… hehe… and the funicular railway is really there… here are some info and some pictures… (not mine)

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*P*e*t*%*C*5*%*9*9*%*C*3*%*A*D*n

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*t*l*a*s*c*e*s*k*a*.*c*z*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*f*o*t*o*_*k*a*t*/*v*e*l*k*a*/*v*7*8*5*3*_*p*e*t*r*i*n*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*d*p*p*.*c*z*/*i*m*a*g*e*-*c*a*c*h*e*/*c*r*o*p*-*6*5*1*x*2*8*1*/*1*3*7*-*l*a*n*o*v*k*a*-*na*-*p*e*t*r*i*n*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*o*s*l*a*v*y*p*r*a*h*y*.*c*z*/*a*s*s*e**t*s*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*m*a*c*h*a*_*p*e*t*r*i*n*.*j*pg

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*a*0*0*6*.*f*o*t*o*a*k*a*d*e*m*i*e*.*c*z*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*c*o*m*p*e*t*i*t*i*o*n*/*1*2*/*t*_*1*2*9*9*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*z*e*c*h*a*t*l*a*s*.*c*o*m*/*p*r*a*g*u*e*/*p*e*t*r*i*n*/

4* The mirror labyrinth is really up there. And it is real fun :o) Some pictures (from the internet, not mine…)

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*v*i*r*t*u*a*l*n*i*p*r*a*h*a*.*c*z*/*a*d*m*i*n*/*f*s*/*o*b*r*a*z*e*k*/*9*b*7*f*1*b*2*6*b*f*6*4*7*9**3*b*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*e*t*r*i*n*s*k*a*-*r*o*z*h*l*e*d*n*a*.*c*z*/*f*o*t*o*s*/*o*k*o*l*i*/*b*l*u*d*i*s*t*e*/*H*P*I*M*5*2*6*1*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i*m*g*.*r*a*d*i*o*.*c*z*/*p*i*c*t*u*r*e*s*/*r*/*p*r*a*h*a*/*p*e*t*r*i*n*_*b*l*u*d*i*s*t*e*2*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*e*s*t*o*v*a*t*e*l*.*c*z*/*f*o*t*o*-*s*o*u*b*o*r*y*/*v*-*z*r*c*a*d*l*e*c*h*-*-*s*i*a*m*s*k*a*-*d*v*o*j*c*a*t*a*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*f*t*p*.*c*z*e*c*h*t*o*u*r*i*s*m*.*c*o*m*/*1*3*3*p*r*e*m*i*e*r*/*c*z*/*c*d*/*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*m*e*m*o*r*i*e*s*/*0*3*4*/**1*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*e*s*t*o*v*a*t*e*l*.*c*z*/*f*o*t*o*-*s*o*u*b*o*r*y*/*0*0*3*-*b*l*u*d*-*-*s*i*n*-*s*m*i*c*h*u*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*z*a*j*i*m*a*v*o*s*t*i*.*i*n*f*o*c*e*s*k*o*.*c*z*/*I*m*a*g*e*s*/*c*l*a*n*e*k*/*k*u*l*t*u*r*a*/*5*5*5*1*/*0*2*z*o*o*m**.*j*p*g

5* Oh here is the web of the observatory

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*o*b*s*e*r*v*a*t*o*r*y*.*c*z*/*i*n*t*r*a*/*i*n*t*r*o*_*e*n*.*p*h*p

6* I could not find any web in English about the monastery, sorry… :o( I will try to do my best and maybe I will give you the link later.

7* and here are some pictures of what they could see

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*k*o*t*e*k*.*c*z*/*f*o*t*o*/*p*a*n*o*r*a*m*a*/*p*r*a*h*a*-*0*3*-*0*5*-*1*8*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*l*u*k*a*s*u*v*.*f*i*l*e*s*.*w*o*r*d*p*r*e*s*s*.*c*o*m*/*2*0*0*8*/*1*1*/*p*6*2*1*0*0*7*0*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*v*i*r*t*u*a*l*n*i*p*r*a*h*a*.*c*z*/*a*d*m*i*n*/*f*s*/*o*b*r*a*z*e*k*/*2*f*3*c*e*4*4*9*1*9*9*b*b*7*1*5*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i*m*g*5*.*r*a*j*c*e*.*i*d*n*e*s*.*c*z*/*d*0*5*0*2*/*2*/*2*2*3*1*/*2*2*3*1*0*5*1*_*4*b*e*7*2*3*9*1*7*0*4*0*3*6*1*1*c*d*8**4*0*3*4*1*2*f*7*2*e*a*a*c*/*i*m*a*g*e**s*/*V*y*h*l*e*d*_*z*_*P*e*t*r*i*n*a*_*5*.*J*P*G

ht*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*e*o*p*l*e*.*c*z*/*t*r*a*v*e*l*/*a*r*t*i*c*le*s*_*p*h*o*t*o*/*1*1*2*2*4*.*j*p*g

8* I hope you enjoyed the chapter :o) Let me know what you think and I am open to suggestions what should happen :o) Of course we will find out why is Booth afraid of clowns and there will be the date and much much more :o) Don't worry :o)


	8. Way too much thinking

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**So here we are again… :o)**

**Sorry about the delay but the ff web was fighting with me. I was not allowed to update anything...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****8 – Way too much thinking**

Booth woke up and it was still dark outside. The alarm clock on his nightstand kept telling him that it was only three o'clock in the morning. He could not sleep anymore. He had fallen asleep, yeah, and he had been dreaming. And all those dreams had been about one certain woman. He was sort of used to dreaming of her, but this time it was different.

This time she was not in danger, she was not crying, she was not screaming, she was not scared and she was not even hurt. And of course she was not dying. Yeah, he was used to those dreams, because they had been presenting all of his worst fears. Usually he was never able to help her or to save her.

But some time ago his dreams had begun to change. She was happy in them. But he had never had a dream like this. They were simply sitting on a couch, she was leaning against him, holding his hand and he was reading her a book, whispering all those words into her ear. She fell asleep, he took her to bed, laid down next to her and he kissed her. That was the moment when he woke up. And he could not fall asleep again.

Why did he have that dream? What was it supposed to mean? He did not know. Well, that was not exactly correct. He was actually afraid about the real reason… His brain was projecting something from the deepest part of his mind into his dreams. He knew that. He knew… He just wished she would never find out because she would just kick his ass. Or maybe make him suffer even more.

After the first hour of tossing and turning in his bed he gave up. He laid down on the carpet and began with reading. After another hour he gave up on that as well. So now he was back in his bed, staring into nowhere.

He was so screwed.

He was afraid of doing anything. But why? It was Bones for Christ´s sake! His Bones! Well, yeah, that might be the reason. He would need a strong reason for doing something. He would need to be sure. Yeah, everything from holding his hands till … those things he refused to think about, would be amazing. But he cared too much about her. He would not risk their friendship. But they had already been through many similar situations… and he had always been able to resist her. Well maybe not entirely but… Yeah, he was aware of the fact that their relationship constantly changed and made them get closer and closer every day. But was it really heading the way he would like it to?

Booth could only growl in frustration.

Bones was sleeping peacefully for the whole night. She was hugging her pillow and smiling. Nothing could disturb her.

She could not remember what she had been dreaming about. But it surely had been something amazing. She felt pleased for some unknown reason.

When she woke up, she was still dressed as she had been in the evening. But she was not wearing her shoes. She made herself comfortable and began to think. Yesterday she was with Booth. They had a perfect afternoon together. Maybe way too much. She was waiting for him in the lobby. And then it was morning. Hmm… So she most probably fell asleep in the lobby. In that case it was certainly Booth who had brought her to her room. And he helped her to bed. And took off her shoes. Hmmm… she should feel offended but somehow… The idea was not as bad as it seemed to be.

She took a look at her alarm clock. It said 10:22 AM. That was not possible. She had it settled for 6 AM. She was sure of that. Usually she was getting up even sooner but recently she was not able to get up earlier than that. And yeah, this was supposed to be a vacation, but to be asleep for so long? She checked the alarm clock. The alarm was disabled. Booth.

She silently cursed him again. But she also thanked him. She felt so content. And confused. He was taking care of her. Even more than usually. What was going on?

She got up and took a shower. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she was surprised. She hadn't looked this refreshed and content in a very long time.

Dressed only in her towel she walked over to the table. She found a breakfast there. And her key. And a note. She opened it.

"Good morning, Bones. You were snoring so charmingly that I simply couldn´t wake you up. We can meet around five in the lobby, what do you think? Enjoy the breakfast and have a nice day! Booth. PS: sorry for the alarm but I thought that you could use some long sleep"

She was a little angry. She was surely not snoring. But the breakfast was cute.

She took her phone and sent him a message. Of course she would gladly meet him in the afternoon. She would be stupid to say no to him.

Next to her breakfast was her mp3 player. But she surely had not left it there. She took it and pressed play. The sound was only a silence… but then she heard it. Somebody was snoring a bit. It sounded cute but it was still snoring. Oh NO. Booth had recorded her!! She wanted to end the record and send him something rude when she has heard his voice.

"I am sorry Bones, but I had to. So that you would believe me. And just for the record you can be kinda cute while you are snoring."

She could not believe it.

She sat down to the table and had her breakfast. To her own disbelief she was smiling all the time. What would Angela say… or Sweets… she did not want to know.

Suddenly she started to choke on her tea. She remembered something. She had been in bed. And she told Booth about having a date. Oh no… So embarrassing. She had prepared for it the whole evening so what went wrong? Yeah, she fell asleep.

Booth was sitting in a room with several hundreds of other people, listening to a guy with a microphone, watching all those other people making some notes. This lecturing was a good one. It was called "the importance of a partnership". But so far he was not told anything he didn't already know. Sometimes he caught himself thinking about a certain situation he had been put through. But only with Bones. His previous partners never crossed his mind. Just Bones. Yeah, his previous partners did not have the unique ability to be in troubles 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. But still. They were good guys.

Sometimes he felt like arguing with the lector. Sometimes he was so wrong. But he was telling them about regulations, about what was considered as right by their government. And he had his reasons. Good reasons. But to Booth this guy did not look like somebody who has been put through those situations. He was telling them about the importance of letting others help you, to stay away from things that could be taken as very personal, he was telling them about not putting their hearts into their partnerships because that would cause them only troubles. Who was this guy? And how dared he? But maybe he was really right. Who could tell for sure?

Booth knew that they needed to know this. He knew. But he could not believe it. A good partnership was something different from all that crap. Or was it just him and Bones? He was not sure. But maybe yes. It would make even some sense.

The guy was about to end this session.

"All these things are important, but you know that already. And some of you might think that it is just a pile of crap because life does not work along with those lovely handbooks you have received. So the only important thing is that your partner has to be somebody you would trust with your life, heart and soul. But don't tell your boss about it."

All those guys and women began to laugh a bit. Booth was just smiling. That was so pathetic. It sounded so stupid.

And for the first time in his life he was voluntarily thinking about Sweets and his book. One day the book would be published and the whole world would get to know what it means to be in a good and unique partnership.

His phone was suddenly vibrating. He got a message. It was from Bones. She would gladly meet him at five in the lobby. He was suddenly grinning.

They had a break. Booth picked some water from the table, he was glad for it. Petr found him standing there by one of many railings, drinking, thinking about something.

"Hey there, how was your evening, huh?"

"Hey… Well it was nice you know?"

"Yeah, I bet it was."

"Oh come on, nothing like that…"

"I know. Not yet."

Booth just chuckled. The guys began to talk about things, including the lecturing about partnerships. It looked like something was wrong with them. Or maybe only with the handbooks. Somebody should be telling those people the truth, they shouldn't read some stupid text from a handbook. Life surely couldn't be based on handbooks, but a partnership? You cannot build up a solid working partnership just because you have read a handbook about it.

The guys shared a look. The one saying "we know it was just a pile of crap. But it had to be said." And they took their way into another room for another hour of their seminary.

Booth was thinking about the morning. He got up, took a shower and got ready. He noticed two sets of keys on his table. Yeah, his partner's were there along with his. So he stopped by her room to drop those keys there. And he found her fast asleep. Nicely snoring. She was so cute. She was hugging her pillow and smiling, dreaming about something, and yet she had been snoring. He had noticed her player on the nightstand, so he dared to use it. He made the record of her sleeping, of her snoring. The guy with her breakfast had arrived, so Booth took care of it. Then he finally walked away. And she was still dreaming…

It was good that this hotel was able to arrange meals for them. And their kitchen was apparently a good one. The breakfast had smelled really good. And when he ate his own one, he was able to say that it also had tasted very well. Bones would surely enjoy it.

Petr caught him grinning like an idiot. Booth just shrugged. Then he started with pretending. Sure, he needed to pretend that he had been paying attention all the time. Guys…

Bones took her laptop, purse, cell phone and keys. She wanted to relax. She was walking around in those little streets and she found a small cafeteria. She liked it there. She sat down, ordered a coffee and a cake. Yeah, it was still very early for a cake, but she was in the mood for having it. She turned on her laptop and put the "I never promised you a rose garden" into the search engine. She was able to find some information about the book.

She checked her e-mails and sent some. She finished her coffee and the cake, successfully paid for it and then she just got up and left the cafeteria. She found a book shop near by her current location. She wanted to buy the book.

Bones was walking through the city, she was enjoying the view and was thinking a lot. She even managed to find the book store. A few minutes later she held her own exemplar in her hands. Booth said he liked that book. There had to be something about it… and she would surely find out what that was.

She wanted to find a nice place where she would be able to sit down and enjoy the reading. She was a fast reader and this book was not a big one, so maybe she could be finished during the day. Booth would be surprised, but to have another topic for conversations would not be really bad. And besides she was really curious.

After some time she found an access to one of the many islands that are on the Prague's river. The Czech name of the river, Vltava, was written on the plaque on the huge bridge, but she could remember it as Vltava from those brochures that Booth had given her on the plane. They were about Prague. And of course she had done her googleing back in DC before the departure. She needed to know where they were about to go.

She found herself a nice bench. She sat down, made herself a bit comfortable and began with reading. It was a nice warm day, not too hot, the wind was blowing a bit so she could breathe easily. It was so different from Washington. She could hear the sound of moving leaves on the trees around her. The only disturbing thing was a group of people bringing some boxes and technique-stuff there. She had no idea what was going on. She just wanted to read, so she blocked those disturbing sounds away and began with reading.

Time was passing her by and she could not care less. The book got a bit under her skin, yeah. She could comprehend so much. And yet she felt lost in so many issues from it. But the main question remained. Why did Booth like this book?

Booth's time was not a boring one, but not a really enjoyable either. But he was there to learn something and to share his knowledge with others. After each lecturing they were supposed to write their comments on a sheet of paper. And of course their experiences as well. Some women were collecting them by the doors to each room. They were told that after the end of this seminary, those papers would be read and some real experts from United Nations would make a book from the most important things that could be found in them. And all those people from this seminary would receive their copy. And besides that it would be used as a material for academies, so anybody new would have to get to know them.

Booth was hoping that this whole seminary would be useful.

He was thinking about many things. He had Bones on his mind, of course. But besides that he was thinking about Parker. It was two PM so in Washington it was eight in the morning.

Booth had been happy last night. It was around midnight when his phone rang. Parker was calling. Yeah, the time difference was horrible but the very short phone call was worth it. They would not talk again that day. And maybe not even the next day, Booth was not sure.

He sent a message to Bones. He needed to ask her if she had her lunch already. There was no doubt that she would forgot.

Bones was still reading the book when her phone beeped. She got a message. "Go and have some lunch! B." She was surprised for a moment. Of course she had forgotten. And of course he would remember. But she could not leave the book and go for a lunch! That would be stupid. But she could not lie to him. So she needed to get herself something.

On her way to the island she had passed some sort of a bakery. She had seen some sandwiches there, so she tried to go back there. The place was called Paneria and they had some really marvelous sandwiches there. She took it along with some Ice Coffee and went back to the island. It was a perfect place for reading, so why she should be going somewhere else?

Bones was still reading the book. She was almost finished. And it was just about time. It was four PM.

When she read the last line of the book she remained sitting on the bench, not able to get up. Why would Booth like a book about a young schizophrenic girl that has been put through hell? Why would he like a book about a complete torture of the soul? Why would he like a book about finding a truth about life, about trying to find some sense in things? Why would he like a book about running away into another reality? Suddenly she was not so sure if she wanted to know. She was a bit scared.

She got up and walked back to the hotel. She put her laptop back into her room, took a quick shower, checked on the forecast and changed her clothes. Dressed in jeans, comfy shoes and a nice t-shirt, she felt ready to go.

In the morning she had noticed something. There would be something going on at the island she has visited. She needed to discuss it with Booth, but hopefully… maybe they would have a program for tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

Booth was really happy when the seminary was over for the day. He would not have been able to stand it anymore. It was worse than high school, worse than all those trainings he had been put through… This day made him think about Bones in levels that have been forbidden to him until now. One lecturing after another made him question some of his decisions and some of hers. It made him doubt himself. It made him ask himself one very important question. What was Bones in his life and where did she stand? And he could not answer that. The simple idea of answering was sending shivers down his spine and he could feel his pulse rapidly increasing. It took him some time before he had figured out a way to control himself. Nobody around him could notice. But he knew. And that was not making things any easier.

He needed to get answers to some really important questions. He was just afraid that he would be forced to answer them here, in Prague. Well and that it would completely screw his relationship with Bones. One little voice in his heart kept telling him that it might be a good change, not the bad screwing things up, but he could not really believe it. Or should he let himself feel some hope?

He was thinking about it all and he did not even realize that he had made his way to the hotel. He was in the elevator when his brain has finally sent him the message "you will see her soon".

Booth took a shower to clear his head. He needed to go to the gym and get all his emotions out of his system, he needed to change and go for a very long run, he needed to go to the shooting range to express it all. But he could not do so. This was not the time and most definitely not the place for it. And besides Bones was waiting for him.

He changed into something comfy. He sent a silent prayer to the God. And then he just closed the door behind him and locked it.

He met Bones by the reception. They both were about to turn in their keys. She saw him coming and gave him a smile. Just a small one. He smiled back at her with the same intensity. Both could sense that there has been something wrong with the other one.

"So, any ideas where to go?"

"Actually… yeah. Petr has told me about something. You might like it I think."

"Sure. What is it?"

"In Prague they have something they call the Museum night. Their museums and galleries and some technical monuments are without any entrance money. We can just go in and see whatever we want. And it is going on the whole night till in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. But do you really want to go there? I mean museums are not really your favorite places…"

"You have something better on your mind?"

He said that and winked at her. He had something in his eyes. She was not sure how it got there because it surely had not been there a moment ago. But she liked it. It was playful. She leaned a bit closer to him and he gave her a smile. She smiled back.

Booth did not know how this had happened, but he could not care less. Her eyes made him forget about all those things that had been running through his head during the whole day.

Bones was not sure about the situation, but something made her act like that. And she liked it. Something warm was radiating from Booth and she liked it.

Bones was waiting for some reaction from him, but he could only stare at her. She had already been under his skin way too deeply, but this was too much.

She was somehow expecting him to look at her lips. He was a guy. And this situation was calling for it. But he was able to stare into her eyes all the time. And she had the feeling like he had been reading her thoughts. Completely stupid, she knew, but she could not help it.

He was struggling with himself. He needed to look into her eyes otherwise he would do something stupid and she would most probably hurt his ego and some of his other more physical parts.

It was Bones who broke the silence.

"Going to the museum night is fine by me. And maybe I would be able to keep you on alert or at least awake if I would be explaining things a lot, hm?" She said and then measured him from his head to his toes and back. She looked into his eyes again.

He needed to swallow.

She was looking directly in his eyes and she smelled so good. Was she trying to seduce him or was it just his imagination?

"You look good today."

"Thanks, Bones. You too. The vacation time really suits you."

After another silent moment Booth showed her a list of all museums that should have been opened that night. They were lucky because the city of Prague arranged some extra public transport for the night that should be going only between those museums and galleries. So maybe they would not get really lost.

Bones wanted to see some old libraries. Booth was really thrilled from the technical museum. They visited about six of them. They have agreed on the fact that one night is too short for seeing it all.

By the morning they were not really far away from their hotel. Booth was glad that his seminary would start in the afternoon today because he was simply too tired to go anywhere right now.

Bones looked tired but content.

Booth had been a gentleman the whole night. Always listening to her. Always talking to her. Always being close to her. And he could even surprise her a lot. Sometimes he started with explaining some things to her. She liked it. She could understand what he has meant by "you look hot while explaining". She could tell him the same. His eyes were sparkling and something in his voice was telling her how passionate he could be.

They did not even need a coffee for surviving the night.

Booth kept thinking about many issues. But he decided to let it be. Time would solve it for him. Sooner or later.

Bones had several questions she wanted to ask him. But she could not make herself do so. She did not want to spoil the evening, the night.

They have never experienced anything like this.

By the morning they could see some people getting onto buses and trams. Another work day had been slowly starting and they were about to go to sleep. At least for several hours.

Booth saw a woman with a bassinet, trying to get onto the tram. He looked at Bones with an apologetic smile and walked over to the woman to help her. She was very grateful for it. They exchanged smiles. Booth also took a look at the sleeping baby and told her how beautiful the kid was. She thanked him. Booth exited the tram.

Bones saw him smiling at the woman. She waited till the tram was gone and then she walked

over to him.

"You really have to flirt with every pretty woman you see, don't you, Booth? Even when she is obviously a mother."

He looked at her, mouth opened. It took him a second to pick up the hint of jealousy in her voice. He smiled at her. It was supposed to calm her down but instead of that she looked angry.

"Don't try the famous smile of yours on me, Booth. It is not working."

Liar.

"Bones, come on. I was not flirting with her. She just needed some help. And I am a gentleman, you know? I am at least trying to be one. So I helped."

"With all those smiles…"

She sounded a bit sad. She would blame the lack of sleep on this. And he would most probably do the same.

Booth was walking and not watching the sidewalk. He was looking at Bones, trying to make her smile at him and sort of forgive him the so-called flirting with the woman. Suddenly a boy, he could be eight or maybe ten years old, ran in between them. Booth turned around in the direction where the boy had run to tell him something father-like and not pretty. Bones wanted to make him turn back and forget about it. He looked at her and sighed. He was tired.

And he was not watching the road.

In Prague there are many street lamps on the sidewalks. And when Booth was not watching out where he was going, he had simply hit one of those with his forehead.

A loud "doing" echoed for a while and Booth's "ouch" was to be heard as well. Bones was looking at him, not sure whether to laugh or to be concerned. She wanted to say something, but he gave her one of those deadly looks. He rubbed his hand against the hurting spot on his forehead and then it happened.

Booth slipped on the edge of the sidewalk.

He was trying to regain some balance, but he was not really successful. He fell down. Backwards. And his back hit the road with a "smack". There was a huge puddle there. Poor Booth was lying on the ground, in a huge water puddle, all muddy, with his head hurting from the collision with the lamp. His back ached like hell. He would swear that he had a bruise there. Or maybe even a cut.

And what about Bones?

She was standing there on the sidewalk, desperately trying not to laugh. She knew that it was wrong, very wrong, but she could not help it. When Booth shot her a death glare she could not take it anymore. She burst out laughing, almost bending in her half, trying not laugh too loudly.

Booth could not believe it.

After a while she tried to help him to stand up. But he did not accept her hand. His pride was telling him to get up on his own. And he managed. His clothes were ruined. When Bones noticed the blood on his back, her laughing and smiling stopped abruptly and she apologized for her wrong behavior. Suddenly she was very concerned.

"You are bleeding, Booth."

"Really. And I was hoping that I have destroyed only my shirt. But no… just my luck."

"You might need some stitches. We should go to the hospital."

"Bones I know you are a genius, but do you honestly think that we can just find a hospital here, waltz right in and tell them in English what is going on?"

"Well I know where the hospital is and I know what to do. And you would know it too if you would have read all the materials you were given."

"Not the right time for lecturing, Bones."

"Sorry…"

She picked up her phone and dialed some number. He did not know who it was. When she started to talk he could find some sense in it. Then she took his hand like he was a five years old boy who had just hurt his knee. They walked into the other direction. She looked sure of it.

She was really able to find some kind of an emergency in the city. One guy in suit was already there waiting for them. He introduced himself like somebody from the United Nations. He was working as an interpreter, hired for the seminary. Bones of course knew that these people had been there. Booth did not. He was there to help them with arranging things with the medical center.

Booth explained to him what has happened. The guy took care of the rest. Another doctor came and took care of Booth's wound. He wanted some x-rays to be sure that Booth did not break anything while hitting the ground. Bones was waiting patiently all the time. She looked concerned and guilty.

When Booth was ready to be treated, she came into the room as well. He smiled at her.

"I am going to be fine, Bones. Don't worry."

She did not say anything back. He could sense she had been worried. She had it in her eyes, written all over her face. And she knew he was always able to detect it there. She was not arguing with him.

The doctor came along with the interpreter. The guy was silent. The doctor spoke.

"Well I think we can try to communicate without the interpreter, don't you? Well, you were lucky Mr. Booth. Nothing is broken. You will have just a very nice bruise very soon. The cut on your shoulder blade is nothing serious. You do not even need stitches. I will give you something antiseptic on it so we would be sure that nothing could get in there and make it fester. And you will get a special plaster on it that will help you to keep it dry and clean. And it will also keep the edges of the wound together so you will have just a small scar."

"Thanks doc, sounds good."

"So we will patch you up now. And Mr. Olliver here will take care of all the paperwork for you."

"That is great. Really."

"One last thing. You have to clean the wound with the antiseptics and patch it up with the plaster again this evening. And then at least twice more."

"All right."

"The question is, do you want me to arrange you meetings here with our nurse to do it?"

Booth seemed to be thinking about it.

Bones saw him thinking about it. Of course he would be interested in a nurse. Especially in some pretty one. She hated this sort of jealous side of herself but she could not help it. And she was tired. Nobody could blame her.

"If you excuse me, I can do that myself. He does not need to be coming here. If you just show me how…"

"Oh, well then. So I will just give you all the needed stuff. And if Mr. Booth does not mind you can watch me doing it now."

She nodded.

Booth was silent. He looked at Bones. But she walked away to talk to Mr. Olliver. He greeted her with a smile, wished her good luck and walked away.

Booth was not able to say anything. Bones surprised him by her reaction.

The doc came. Booth was still silent. He could sense his partner standing behind him, watching the doctor doing his job. He was even explaining something to her. She was surely interested. It was Bones after all.

Bones could sense that Booth did not like the situation. He seemed to be really nervous and not himself.

When the doc was finished a nurse come in with all the stuff for them. Bones thanked her, put it all into her bag and then she thanked the doctor. Booth did the same. They walked away together. They were not talking.

Booth stopped by a pizzeria-to-go place that he had seen on their way and ordered some pizzas-to-go. They could use a proper dinner and sort of a breakfast as well. Bones was complaining in the beginning about eating something like a pizza at six in the morning. But as she smelled them, she stopped with it.

When they got into the hotel they decided to meet in Booth's room in ten minutes.

Bones was not really sure if it was a good idea. But she would not back down.

Booth was still asking himself if Bones had been really jealous even of a nameless nurse in the hospital. It surely looked like it. But was it the truth? He could not tell. He hated it. He changed quickly and took the pizza out of the boxes.

Soon she came into his room to find him sitting on the couch with pizzas on the table along with some sodas. He turned on the TV and put in some DVD. She did not ask about it. She sat down next to him, took a piece of the nicely smelling cheesy pizza and began with watching the movie. It was something she had already seen, but she could not really pay attention.

Something has been bothering her a lot and she could not put it all into a sentence.

Booth had been watching her instead of the movie. He had seen it before anyway. With her. On her couch.

When she turned to look at him he switched the TV off.

They were both waiting. She wanted to say something. He wanted to say something. But they were both quiet.

They were sure that they would meet again this evening. They were sure that there had been something new in between them. But they were so unsure of themselves that they could not do anything. No matter how much they wanted.

Bones suddenly leaned closer, kissed him on his forehead, exactly on the place where his bruise had already started to appear and then she looked into his eyes.

"I hope you will feel better soon. Good night. Well, morning. Well… night, Booth."

Before he was able to say something she had already gotten up, heading towards the door.

He sighed heavily and very soon fell asleep on the couch. He could not make any sense from recent events. And he was too tired to think of them. And his bruises were aching way too much… He would be so sore later…

She came into her room and spent a great amount of time under the hot spray of the water in her bathroom. She could not fall asleep. Too many things were running through her head. She took her mp3 player and hoped for a little help with falling asleep. It was usually not helping at all, but Angela was always so sure that it would help…

There was a file in her player named "goodnight bren". Angela's work for sure. She turned it on. The first song began with "what the world needs now is love sweet love". That was it. She could not listen to that. That was simply too much. She growled in frustration.

It took her about one hour before she was able to fall asleep. She was a bit afraid of the afternoon. So many things would happen for sure.

* * *

**All right so this is it… You know how it works so please let me know what you think!!**

**And some links and info of course…**

**The museum night – **it really does exist. I love it. It is getting better and better every year. And it is not only in Prague. So check out your cities, maybe you have it too. Only it usually ends way before the real morning… but I needed BB to be there whole night so… :o) And here is the link -

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*p*r*a*g*u*e*.*tv*/*e*v*e*n*t*s*/info/p*r*a*g*u*e*-*m*u*s*e*u*m*-*n*ight*-*2*0*09

**Vltava** – so here is a page about our river, even with some pictures. I really love those islands. Here is something about the river -

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*V*l*t*a*va

and the island where Bones has been is called STŘELECKÝ OSTROV and I was not able to find any page about it… the name means "shooting (or firing) island". Some pictures - h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*-*t*o*m*.*c*z*/*l*o*g*a*/*c*l*a*n*e*k*_*8*9*3*stre*l*ak*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*t*l*a*s*c*e*s*k*a*.*c*z*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*f*o*t*o*_*kat/st*re*dni/*s69*53_*st*r*el*ec*ky*_.*jp*g

htt*p*:*/*/*i*3*.*c*n*.*c*z*/*1*2*2*028*008*6_p*rah*a-h*rad*-vl*tav*a*.*j*pg

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*s*b*y*c*i*t*y*.*n*e*t*/**bl*o*g/*eu*r_*cz*e*ch-re*p*u*b*l*i*c*_*p*r*a*gue*/f*il*es*/2*007/*05/*isl*and*.*JPG

**Paneria** – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*a*n*e*r*i*a*.*c*z*/*e*nglish*/*i*n*de*x*.*p*h*p3 - something about the bakery…

**The medical cente**r – I wanted to give you a link to a certain one but I have decided against it. There are many of them in Prague and I did not specify where those two have been… I think it is better this way. You can imagine whatever you want :o)

**I hope**…that whole website would not turn upside down with Bones season premiere… I hope that it would not be like with the last season finale… everybody just picking up on the latest episode… I really hope that some of you will be still reading and writing stories about what could have been before that… And thank you for that :o)

**Next chapter should be up soon! Depends on you and your reviews…**


	9. A bit different afternoon

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**So ****… Another chapter for you. I hope that so far you are satisfied with the story. And I hope that you will like the rest of it as well. I am still waiting for your ideas, so feel free to tell me. And just to be sure – we have to get to know why Booth likes the book "I never promised you a rose garden", why is Booth afraid of clowns, how will it go with changing his plaster, why is he called Sparks, how will the double date look like, what will happen this evening and much more... =o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****9 – A bit different afternoon**

Booth's alarm started buzzing several hours after he had gone to sleep. His seminar would be starting at 1 PM today so he had just enough time to get up, take a hot shower to make his aching back relax a bit, take the left-over of the morning pizzas as a lunch and leave the hotel.

He was not sure, but he could swear that he did not dream anything. But he could not vote for that. His mind could be playing dirty tricks with him. He was used to that. Now he felt okay but very soon something from this sleep would pop up in his mind and he would be in shock and trying very hard to make some sense of it. And that was usually not really possible.

He realized very soon that this day would not be one of the good ones. The morning in the hospital, Bones acting strange, him acting strange and now he had entered the wrong room. He was just so lost. After the first lecture he had some coffee but it was not really helping. He was grateful that the next lecture would be some with lots of videos to watch. That meant that he would not have to pay a lot of attention to them.

Petr has found him after another lecture, sitting on a bench in the area of the center. He looked at him and handed him another coffee and something sweet. It was Czech, it looked strange but it was sweet and the taste was actually pretty good.

"Thanks… "

"You looked like you could use that."

"Yeah, that is for sure."

"Did you get some sleep tonight?"

"Well I was at the museum night with Bones."

"Oh so you got back to the hotel in the early morning hours, huh?"

"Yeah. After having had a really nice time with her."

"But you do not look really pleased."

"On our way back to the hotel I had an accident."

And Booth told Petr about everything that had happened. About hitting the lamp, about the hospital, about the morning pizzas, and about all the strange acting as well. Before he could realize it he was telling him some really personal things. Sweets would be proud. And he would have had a field day with him. Poor kid. Petr was listening to him, trying not to look too surprised about this sudden change in Booth's attitude. Usually he was a very private person, not sharing things with others.

"You want my opinion about this?"

"Yeah, it would be helpful."

"I think many people have already told you the same…"

"And that would be?"

"You have it bad for her."

"Yeah, so much I know. What else?"

"You have built up a really unique and solid partnership with her. And you two are equal in it. That is something that main part of agents and other police guys could always just dream about. But in your case it has sort of changed into something more. And you two are both afraid where it would lead you if you would act upon what you feel and what you want. And you are both pretty stubborn I guess so it might be even very interesting…"

"And I should be listening to you because you are married to your partner?"

Booth was smiling a bit and so was Petr. They were sitting there together, not really knowing why.

"Look, Sparks, it is easy. You care about her, you want her. And even more, you know her. Karolína told me that they´ve had a good time together and that they had been talking about some not really important things like guys and having kids and shopping…"

"I can imagine that…"

Now he was chuckling. The idea of Bones talking about these things… Amusing. Poor Karolína.

Booth was thinking about it all for a moment. But all things were surprisingly clear to him.

"I should act, right? When it will feel it's the right moment, I should do it."

"I would say that you might be late one day because somebody else would do it before you but I think that your lovely partner is waiting for you. Still, you surely have a chance but maybe not forever."

"Yeah. And there are risks. But I should decide if I want to take that risk or not."

"No, you don't. Just by the way you look at her and you talk about her is obvious that you have already made that decision."

"She is worth it."

"That's right. And she was most probably just jealous. She is a woman after all. People say she is an ice-queen but I do not think so."

"Yeah, trust me, she is not an ice-queen. More like warrior princess."

Both men began with laughing again.

Booth felt better. He had already known all those things. But it felt better when somebody else told him his opinion. And it was not a squint.

Petr was grinning all the time. Booth was so cute when he was confused. He cared so much about Temperance that he could not actually see how much she cared about him. And yet it was so obvious. But he knew how hard it could be to make the first step. He could remember his. It was difficult.

They had a busy day at work, Karolína and him. It was not nice. And they had been arguing a lot. And she got a bit drunk in the evening. He wanted to take her home. He did so. She fell asleep in his car. He couldn't wake her up. Well was trying but it was pointless. So he took her up in his arms, brought her to her apartment, put her onto her bed and wanted to leave her there. She grabbed him by his uniform and brought him closer for a kiss. It was nothing extra but it was the trigger.

After a week she tried to seduce him in the parking lot below his apartment building. He was able to resist her. There was a line that could not be crossed. But the next day she came into her office in such a beautiful casual dress that he could not take it anymore. She was the last one in there so he tried to seduce her. And he succeeded. Within the next several weeks they had been sleeping together and risking their jobs and reputation. But they could not care less.

One day he was not able to take it anymore because he had been thinking about her all his days and all his nights. They were together on a dinner and it started to rain and she had turned around so suddenly to tell him something… but he could see only her smile. She was dead in her tracks, waiting for him to say something. He kissed her. She gave him a smile. And he asked her to date him. He wanted more than sex. And she said yes.

He just needed to take all his courage and ask her. Nothing more. After all those years and all those passionate nights without any emotional talking he needed only to ask her. And look at them now.

But he knew that it would have to be different with Booth and his partner. They would not be able to just sleep together. Maybe she would but Booth? No, definitely not.

Petr did not need to tell his story to Booth, because he already knew.

Booth and Petr had two other lectures together that day. They were desperately trying to pay attention but they could not. At one point they began discussing what could have possibly made their girls think about the double-date. Booth had simply been told about it. And Petr had found a note on the fridge at home. They had no idea what was going on. They were both a bit nervous about it. And they agreed on one thing. That they would try to make it unforgettable. But who knew what the ladies were planning on doing.

Booth was a bit nervous about it. But they had shared so many dinners and lunches together with Bones that it should not be too hard to survive it. But this was supposed to be a real date…

Petr was nervous a lot. The last date they had with his wife was ages ago. It was hard to go out for them. But this was her wish now. And truth to be told, he would appreciate that as well.

Karolína was not really happy in the morning. Petr was still asleep and she was struggling with the idea of the double-date with Brennan and Booth. But she had an agreement with Brennan so she would do it. She wrote a simple note and put it on the fridge. She took the twins and left the apartment. She went to her mother´s place. She was working at home so from time to time she was able to take care of the kids. Karolína asked her about looking after them for one night because of the date. Her mother was smiling at her and told her to choose a beautiful dress, to have a fancy dinner and then to stay in bed for the whole night. Karolína choked on her coke when her mother told her that. But they could understand each other.

When Bones woke up it was past noon. She hadn't set her alarm, but she could not be sleeping long during the day. It did not feel good.

She felt strange. She took a shower. With a towel around her, a mud mask on her face and a very good regenerating mask on her hair, she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

Angela once told her to talk to her mirror reflection. She said that it would help her. And she did not feel like calling Angela so she had to try it.

"All right Brennan, you can do this. Take it as an experiment. An observation of the behavior of a momentarily disturbed woman."

She suddenly felt so stupid.

"You want Booth. You know it is the result of your body calling for some attention. And with him it would be most probably the best sex of your life. And you know you care about him. Of course you do, he is your partner. And yes, you care about him more than you should. But after spending so much time together this was simply inevitable. There is nothing wrong about it."

She was looking at her mirror reflection and it caught her by surprise how confused and scared the woman in the mirror looked. What was she afraid of? What could have possibly happened?

Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of Booth lying on the ground, hurting, dying. She saw him in the hospital, she saw him struggling for life. She saw him with the hidden pain in his eyes. She saw him with the guilty look. She saw him walking away from the courthouse after she had used him to help her father. She saw him bleeding to death.

She had to blink several times. She felt tears burning in her eyes. Some sort of panic had risen in her in such a short time. She didn't see that coming. She was not ready to face it.

"This is not good…" She kept repeating to herself.

She tried to calm down. But it was hard. She was still looking at the mirror.

"There are good memories, good images… Try to remember, Brennan, try to remember."

She took a deep breath. She kept remembering all the good moments, every single happy memory, anything she could. And she was surprised. Her mind was filled with so many different memories of his smiles and eyes and small touches, some of those nice gestures. She could not believe it. After some time she was smiling and she did not know why. She was still looking at her image in the mirror. And the lady in the mirror had a question written both in her eyes and on her face.

She went for her phone and dialed the only number she could think of. Angela's.

After a while she has picked up the phone. She sounded tired.

"I hope this is serious because otherwise I am going to kill you, whoever you are on the phone."

"Good morning Ange, I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you up. I did not realize that you would be still asleep. I can call later."

"Bren! Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well nice to hear you. It is a bit early but I can manage. Don't you dare hanging up on me."

"All right."

"Okay… I am awake. What's up?"

"Angela can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"While being seriously interested in Jack, have you been thinking about… about… have you been afraid that you would get hurt a lot? I mean if something would happen to him that you would not be able to survive it? Have you been thinking about not pursuing the relationship because of being afraid?"

"Yeah, I was afraid. But I knew that Jack was worth the risk. And that he would be worth every possible pain. I loved him."

"You… Me…"

She could not finish it. She could not. She wanted to say something. Angela sensed a problem out there.

"Bren, are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I am in the bathroom, wearing a mask on my face and on my hair but what does this have to do with the issue?"

"What is exactly the issue we are talking about? Why did you ask about being afraid of a relationship?"

"I was thinking about Booth. I was remembering all those bad things that have happened to him and it scared me. I could not imagine him being hurt again. But he is hurt right now. I was remembering all the good from those years we've known each other and… there were so many of them. Simple smiles and simple touches, Angela I …"

"You should try to calm down and explain to me why is Booth hurt and why are you thinking about this all…"

So she explained. She told her about the accident and about last day and night and about the hospital. Angela was listening to her patiently. She has already known about many things from Prague because Bren had been sending her mails.

When Bren was finished Angela was still on the phone. She was grinning and yet she felt sorry for her friend. She was so not used to dealing with her own head, not to mention her heart.

"So you are basically telling me that you want to try to sort of date Booth but you are afraid of being hurt in the process?"

"I don´t know. Am I?"

"You are the genius here so you tell me…"

"I am afraid of being hurt, Angela. But he would never do that on purpose. But something might happen to him. Something serious. Again. And I would not survive it. I mean of course I would but it would be almost unbearable. But I know I want him. And I know I care. And while thinking about all the bad things that have happened to him I could not even breathe, I started to panic. And while thinking about him in general I could recall so many little, not important things and it made me smile. Does this mean I want a relationship with him?"

"Hey, you want him. The built up sexual tension in between you will create a firework in your bed one day and the earth will shatter. But there is more and you know it. And if you are not sure then just give it some time and tell him."

"Tell him what? That I am confused from my own thoughts and feelings I cannot place and describe and that I desperately want to have sex with him?"

"Well… yeah… or maybe tell him what you have told me. You can describe things, so do it. Tell him how you feel, what you feel, what are you thinking about, all the good and the bad."

"Oh…"

"Bren you need to know only one thing. Is Booth worth the pain he can cause you?"

"Yes, he is."

"Wow, you were not hesitating… Well then you know what to do. Stop being Dr. Brennan, be Temperance, be his Bones and show him what you want and how you feel, tell him everything and see where it can lead you."

"I am not his, Angela."

"Sure, whatever."

"But you are right… I have to be myself and just give it a try. Right?"

"See? You are a genius after all. Just do not push too hard. Wait for the right moment. Then it will all come to you."

"How can I know which moment is the right one?"

"You will simply know. Trust me on this."

The women started talking about some more girly things, Angela told her some gossips from the lab and they had fun for several minutes. Then they ended the call.

Brennan´s stomach started to growl. She was starving. Booth did not leave her anything to eat so she decided to go for a walk. She would find something for lunch out there.

Booth did not specify for her when they would meet. She had an idea what to do, but it would have to wait till tomorrow. She had already called Karolína to tell her about it the day before. They agreed. The double-date was all planned.

It was raining outside. Brennan did not feel like going out and getting all wet. She was shivering and she did not like it. But then she realized how hungry she had felt for some time. She took a deep breath. There was water in the air and suddenly she felt very alive. She stepped out into the rain with a smile upon her face. Other people were looking her like she was crazy. She did not mind.

Before she could reach the first shop selling food she was soaked through. But she felt so free and so full of energy. She managed to buy some fruits and some Czech sweet rolls. She had small troubles while paying for those but even that could be managed.

She walked back to the hotel really slowly. She could not be any wetter so she did not really care. The fruit did not mind the water and those rolls were in a bag so they were safe from the water. At one point Brennan did something that came as a surprise even to her own mind. She took off her shoes and walked the rest of the way without them. She had no idea where the idea had come from but she liked it. There was a park on her way to the hotel. She knew that because she had walked there before. It was not exactly the shortest way to the hotel but she did not care. She wanted to enjoy it.

When she arrived at the hotel, the receptionist was looking at her with a strange look. She could not really say what he had been thinking. She got her keys and walked to her room. She dropped all the wet clothes into the bathroom, put on something comfy and made herself a fruit salad. She opened all the windows to let the fresh air in. She liked it. She sat down on the ground, on such a nice comfortable carpet, took her salad and her notebook and started working on her book with a smile upon her face.

Booth was not really sure how many lectures he would be able to take without risking killing somebody. He was lucky. The one he was currently at was the last one. He sent a message to Bones. He had an idea about their evening. If she would agree and meet him, it might be fun. He wanted her to come over to the centre. And he was nicely surprised when she said yes.

Bones was a bit surprised to receive a message from Booth. But she did not mind it. He wanted her to come over. He had a plan. Well she did not mind. She knew how to get there. It was easy. The only thing she needed to do was open her laptop and find it on the internet. It was not difficult.

She was dressed in jeans and a very nice top, she took something warm along as well because after all the raining it might be really cold in the evening. She locked her room and walked away.

Booth and Petr were waiting by the centre for Bones, Karolína and the twins. They were all supposed to come over. Well it was on Karolína's way back from her mother's place, so she would just stop by and Petr would join her. But Bones… Bones was supposed to meet him there and spend the evening with him.

Booth was having fun with Petr's kids for some time. He was waiting for Bones anyway.

When she appeared on the horizon he could detect her in the crowd of people. He could do that… he was not sure since when but he really didn't care. She was there and she looked beautiful. As usual.

She saw him leaning against a railing, talking to Petr and Karolína. She saw the kids were with them. She was smiling so suddenly that it caught her by surprise. Booth was there with those kids and he looked so natural with them. It was a very nice picture…

Booth was still in his suit, but he had the jacket folded over his arm, he was not wearing the tie and he had the top buttons of his shirt undone. Bones could not help it. She was staring at him for a tiny little moment.

Bones stood still for a moment, watching the scene. Booth and the kids. He was smiling so broadly. And that was the time when he looked up. And he saw her standing there.

Soon their gazes were locked together. They were both smiling. Booth excused himself and walked over to her. She saw him coming and she felt heat in her cheeks. She was curious about the evening… really curious.

Petr and Karolína saw those two walking towards each other. They stopped just few centimeters from each other; they shared a smile and some greetings, that was for sure. Booth then put his arm around her shoulders. She was leaning against his side a bit. Then they walked away together.

* * *

All right… well I think that I do not have to give you any links, what do you think? Okay… so just some.

Here is how the modern subway trains look like in Prague – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i*m*.*f*o*t*o*.*m*a*p&y*.*c*z*/*b*i*g*/*4*9*e*d*b*7*5*83fbea03217*2*f*0*1*0*0*.*j*p*g

This is the view of the subway station where Booth has to exit the train every day because of going to the seminar – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*u*p*l*o*a*d*.*w*i*k*i*m*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*iki*ped*ia/c*o*mmo*ns/f/*f*8*/*Prah*a*,*_*V*y*%C5%A1ehrad,_Stani*c*e**_*m*e*tra,_pohled_zv*e*n*%*C*4*%*8*D%C3%A*D*.*j*p*g – it is not much from this view, I will try to find another one…

And this is the map – the big thing with the number 1 (you should be able to see it) is the Congress center. And then there is such a small green M on the map. Well that is the exit of the subway… h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*p*y*.*c*z*/*#*m*m*=*F*P**s*a*=*s**s*t*=*s**s*s*q*=*5*.*%*2*0*kv*%*C4%9B*tna%*201*640*,%2*0pra*ha*sss*=1*ssp*=12*038*052*4_1*265*947*64_*150*199*404*_15*007*303*6x=*1330*9125*5y=*1358*623*28*z=1*6

Okay… so this is the end. Now you have to wait to see what will happen with BB in the evening… but some suggestions – you know what things have to be discussed. And – there is one huge Czech monument near by the Congress center and the subway station is named after it… :o) Now let me know what you think, please! :o)


	10. My room or yours?

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Okay people… what do you think about the fifth season? :o)**

**Yeaaaaah, we all have the smiley look upon our faces… :o)**

**Thanks for staying with the "old" stories :o) And good luck to all who are about to start with the new ones… and I mean new like new and new like based-upon-the-new-season new :o)**

**Well folks…**** I hope you are really curious about what´s gonna happen in this chapter :o) So… just read and enjoy :o)**

**Oh and as a reaction to one of your reviews – sorry to all because of the word "seminary". I really did not know that in US (any maybe even somewhere else) you have the word with a different meaning. So from now I will use the word SEMINAR in this story and I hope everything´s gonna be okay :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****10 – My room or yours?**

It was a beautiful afternoon. Bones was standing by a wall, watching the river and the quiet life of the city during an average day. She could feel slight wind in her hair, on her skin. She could feel the late afternoon sun on her face. The weather was strange, yeah, raining at one moment and then the sun was shining, but she did not mind. It was not really a warm day, but it was not cold either. She liked it.

She was aware that Booth had been standing there with her all the time. She was also sure that he had been watching her all the time. She wanted to turn her head and see his face. What would she see there?

She was waiting for him to do something, to tell her to turn around, to grab her, to do anything… Angela would say that she wanted him to try to court her. But that was of course stupid. She was not a medieval lady who needed her knight to court her. She was an emancipated woman from the 21st century. She was just fine without the courting. Right?

She hated this side of herself. These thoughts were most probably presented because of her talk with Angela. She would never think of these things…

Booth was standing behind Bones. She looked so beautiful to him. He saw her in a different light this time. He had been thinking about her a lot.

When she was standing there like this, smiling, he felt like kneeling down and starting to sing some silly love song to her like some stupid Cyrano. He could not help it. Was it possible for him to admire her so much? Well he was a gentleman, sure, but she was not the type of woman that needed romantic dates and sweet presents. Well… actually… he caught himself thinking about it. He's been taking her to romantic places, to have dinner together, or breakfast, he has been giving her small present all the time… but of course it was just because he cared about his friend and partner.

Yeah, that was surely the reason. Not the smile she was giving him as the thank you appeared in her eyes. Booth was not sure where it all had appeared from in his mind… but he was sure that it would cause him troubles soon. But maybe Bones would be okay with some sweet romantic gesture… She was a strong and independent woman, yeah, but she was still a woman. And women wanted and needed to be at least sometimes treated like queens. Right?

He could see it. He would give her a bouquet of her favorite flavors, take her to some nice romantic restaurant, they would go dancing, and he would take her to a night tour in some museum or something like that… just to make her smile.

He had it bad for her. He should stop being a coward… He wanted to do something. He needed to do something. He just needed to wait for the right moment… and he would need something unique because with Bones, things were never simple. Thank God for that…

During the walk they were discussing minor things like the weather and things that had happened to them during the day, smiling at each other all the time, completely oblivious to all the people around them. Booth had his arm around her shoulders all the time. She was not complaining.

She could tell him to back off. She could tell him to stop being the stupid alpha male. She could tell him that she was not his. She could tell him that having his arm around her shoulders could be easily misinterpreted as a gesture of a romantic couple… But she was silent. And she was smiling. And he was no fool to try his luck by saying something about the situation… He would surely not tease her about this.

He liked it. She liked it. And that was all that mattered.

The walk to the wall by the castle of Vyšehrad took them a long time. It was not far away but they have been walking very slowly, watching the nature around them, watching people, stuff like that. They were observing the life around them. Well at least they both thought so. But the truth was that Booth had been watching Bones all the time. But when she turned her head to look into his eyes he pretended to watch something ahead of him. And sometimes she was watching him and in the time when he wanted to meet her eyes she turned her head into the other direction. They just could not let the other know…

It was actually cute. They both felt like teenagers on a first date. And that was really ridiculous. They both knew that.

They reached the wall after some time. They found a nice place out there. They could see the river from there and some sort of a hill and trams and cars, simply they could see a quiet part of the city. Bones was closer to the wall, Booth was standing behind her. She looked so relaxed. And he had to fight with a very strong urge to spin her around, lock her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Bones was trying not to panic. Booth was getting closer to her, she could feel him. She put her hands on the wall to lean on it, but she did not expect him to do the same. So now he was standing behind her, with his hands placed next to hers.

He was talking so quietly that it was almost a whispering.

"Do you like it here, Bones?"

He could see how tense she had been. But after a minute or so she seemed to be more relaxed. She took several deep breaths.

Bones turned her head to look at him. He was smiling. And she smiled back. What else could she possibly do?

"Yes, I do. This city has some very nice areas."

"I agree."

"The history is here on every step and yet the city is new and full of life. It has something…"

"And again I can just agree with you."

"And what about you? Do you like what you see?"

She was aware of the double meaning in the sentence. She wanted to know the answer. He fixed his eyes on her face. And his eyes were suddenly darker. She pretended that she didn't notice.

"Yeah, I do. Actually I like it very much."

And she knew he was not referring to the city.

He knew that she knew.

Bones turned back. She could not say why but she leaned back. Booth saw her and he moved even closer to her. She was leaning with her back against his chest and the feeling was so new to both of them that they could not think straight for some time. But they felt good. They were tense for some time, but relaxed very soon.

To other people they looked like a couple being at a romantic place together, having a date perhaps.

Who took the first step into the loving embrace? They did not know. They did not care.

Bones closed her eyes. She tried to listen to her friend's advice. She was supposed to feel and not to think. She was trying to imagine how it would feel if he would start whispering some sweet nonsense into her ear, if he would caress her cheek, if he would dare to kiss her hair… She wanted him to try to do something. She was not sure about herself. But maybe if he would do something… Maybe the whole thing would be easier for her then…

Booth was thinking about all the possible courses of action he could take right in that moment. His mind was not really working because he has been under the influence of the beautiful woman in his arms.

After some time he dared to put one of his arms around her chest to bring her closer. She was not complaining. He was glad. His body was reacting to her proximity. But after all those years he had developed a technique how to resist the urge to do something about it.

He leaned a bit closer to whisper something into her ear. She could feel him doing so. She was waiting for some sort of action from his side. Something like an act of seduction for example. But he was just teasing her with his proximity and scent. She would even allow him to be the alpha male this time. Some primal instincts in her were kicking in and she could hardly resist them. She took a deep breath but it was not exactly helping. She mentally scolded herself for being so weak. But then she almost immediately corrected herself. She was not weak. She was in need. And he would surely satisfy her in every possible manner.

Bones was slowly losing it. She was afraid that Booth would sense it. He had some sort of the non-existent sixth sense for these things. And she did not want to do anything stupid.

Was this the perfect moment for making the first important step? Was she supposed to do something now?

"You know, there are some legends about this place."

"That doesn't surprise me. It is usual for places like this one is."

"Do you want me to tell you?"

She was surprised. A lot. She nodded. That was all.

The moment was lost, yeah. But she was grateful. Maybe it would be even more interesting now. This was not the right moment for doing anything. This moment was perfect like this and anything else would spoil it. She was not willing to risk it. She could not.

Booth could consider him as a very lucky guy. The amazing and very complicated woman he cared so much about has been safe in his arms, waiting for him to tell him some stories. Could he want more? Yes, of course. But no, not now.

He took some deep breaths because otherwise he would do something that would be later considered as a very stupid thing. This was not the right time for any of those things that had been running through his mind for some time now.

Bones wanted to hear some stories. And it was his idea. So he would tell her some stories…

"So the first story is about a duchess. Don't make me say her name, please."

She chuckled at this comment.

"It's okay. No names needed if you do not know how to pronounce them."

"Geez thanks for the confidence, Bones."

"Come on, tell me the story."

"So it is a story about a duchess. Her father liked this place a lot. The castle has been built on his order. He had three daughters. One of them was this duchess. She was the smartest one. After the death of her father she got to sit on the ducal seat. Somewhere nearby used to be a small grove where pagans used to gather together to talk and celebrate their feasts. One of those trees was used for the ducal seat. The duchess was a wise woman. Her people loved her. And yet she has chosen herself a husband. He was a ploughman. She wanted him to rule the country with her by his side. She thought that it would be wise if the country would be ruled by a man."

Bones was listening to him. So far the story was nothing much. But the comment about a man ruling the country was nothing she could just ignore.

She was about to say something.

"Bones don't say anything about marriage and all the archaic stuff, okay? It is just a myth."

She sort of elbowed him into his ribs. But she was smiling. Of course she wanted to say something. And of course he knew.

"Can I continue or are you going to hurt me?"

"You can continue. Right now I am not going to hurt you."

"Great…"

They were both amused. This felt too good.

"The Czech people loved them. They were wise and kind. And the country was prospering. By the order of the duchess and her husband parts of all the treasures had been gathered together. They were taken to this castle, to its dungeon. The legend says that there was a great and furious lion with twelve lion's cubs guarding it down there. The rock would freely relieve all them in time when the Czech country would be in troubles and in need of a great help."

"This part is nice. You think they really believed in that?"

"I am not sure but maybe… They needed something to believe in."

"I like it… In this legend there is no dragon, there is a lion. What happened then?"

"Well the couple had a baby. It was a boy. His crib was made of gold. When he grew up the crib had been thrown into the river. The duchess had a vision about it. It said that the crib would appear in time when the Czech people would need it to help them with raising up a new good king. And the duchess´ vision was right. The next boy who got to use the crib was Charles IV. who was loved by the Czech people. They call him even now the father of the homeland."

"This is ridiculous but you know that, right?"

"Bones if you see it logically then this can be the truth. There could be a golden crib. And the crib could be thrown down to the river. And somebody could have picked it up and it could be used for the next king."

"Okay. But still… it is very unlikely."

"But it is a myth, Bones."

"I know… So how this one ends?"

"Well the duchess died while sleeping in her golden bed. The legend says that all the Czech people have been crying and the land has been sad. One of the greatest singers from that time was singing sad songs somewhere around here. He missed the duchess a lot. And the sorrow made this rock to break. And because of that the bed with the dead duchess fell down deep into its bosom. And she has been down there ever since, in her white robe, sleeping the everlasting sleep, dreaming about the beloved country, with her hair outspread around her head."

Bones was quiet for some time. Booth was not sure about the reason why. Was she thinking about the myth? Was she thinking about something else? Stupid question, she was always thinking about something. But what was it now?

She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"Czech people wanted to see her as a symbol of the good times. She meant a lot to them. This myth is a tribute to a good woman. So I think I like it."

"Bones what are you not telling me?"

"That it would be stupid in case the whole point would be about her husband. I like it this way."

Booth had to smile. She was incredible.

Bones was smiling too. Did she like the myth? Or was she just incredibly content because of their current situation? She was not sure.

"Where did you learn this?"

"When Petr suggested this place I did my googleing. But I am surely missing a lot, sorry about that. Petr told me that there were some really nice myths about this place and that the history was kind of interesting."

"But you can't remember, can you?"

"Well, no, not really. I know only this myth about the duchess. Sorry Bones."

"Well there is a lot about this place on the internet, Booth. We can find it and read it. And maybe if you ask Petr very nicely he might be able to translate some things for us, hm?"

"Yeah, that is a good idea."

"And we might even find those other myths."

Booth hugged her closer to his body. She smiled at him. It was not dangerous anymore to be standing like this. It was actually very nice.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

She was really happy about that suggestion. Taking a walk with Booth sounded nice. She could enjoy this romantic part of the trip after all. And he offered her his arm. She took it. It was nice to be treated like a lady. Usually she would be complaining all the time but she decided to allow him to be the gentleman. And yeah, she needed it too. And she was sure that nothing of this would ever happen again back home. It was like being in Prague has given them the privilege to act like this.

She was hoping that he would take her somewhere with a good view over the city or something like that. She would gladly spend some nice moments alone with him again, watching Prague.

Booth knew that this afternoon could be considered as a very important one for both of them. And he did not want to screw it. He was so glad that she has been so nice to him whole afternoon, letting him to be so close. She was letting him to be the gentleman, to be the alpha male. Did she like it?

He was disturbed from his thinking by a sudden question.

"Booth where are we going?"

"To the cemetery, Bones, to the cemetery."

She was surprised. A cemetery? Could that be considered as a place where a guy should be taking a woman? She was not really sure. But she trusted him. So she did not care.

Booth knew that it sounded stupid. But he could not help it. They were really heading to the cemetery.

They reached the cemetery. It looked beautiful. From what they knew some really important Czechs were buried there. Bones was smiling broadly because the cemetery was beautiful and it was telling her a lot about the people. It was an amazing place. And Booth looked happy too, who could tell why…

They spent about one hour there. Looking at the gravestones, trying to guess who had been buried there. It was actually a bit funny. And besides that the place was really quiet. Sometimes during the walk Bones grabbed Booth's hand. He was hesitating at first but then he tried to interlace his fingers with hers. And she let him. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him.

The only thing missing there was the right moment. And they did not know about it, but they both had been waiting for it.

They were either silent or talking about some really not important things, enjoying the walk.

When Bren's stomach growled she blushed. But Booth told her that it was okay. He was hungry too.

He knew which way to take to find the right path. And then it was easy to reach the main road and get to the area where their hotel had been.

They were walking by the river. It was nice. Really. And they were walking through some narrow streets. That was nice as well. The city was just gorgeous.

They found a book store. Bones suddenly felt guilty. She wanted to talk to him about the book. But somehow she could not make herself to do it. She just couldn't. Not now. Maybe later.

But now they were standing together in front of a huge book store. She noticed that there was a cafeteria nearby. And from the sign by the entrance it looked like there would be some author's reading of some book. The book was called "Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame".

Booth could sense that something has happened. He did not know what but he was sure that there has been something. Bones was staring at something in the book store.

"What kind of a stupid title is that?"

"What?"

He read it too.

"You think it is stupid, Bones?"

"Yes. Books should have some real names. Something that will tell you something about the book. What is this supposed to mean?"

"Just take a look. At first it is a poetry, Bones. And they usually have poetic names. And this one is poetic."

"You think the name has a meaning?"

"Yes, of course. Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame. It is a very nice love quote."

"I honestly don't know what that means."

"Sure you don't… Look at it this way. When you look into somebody's eyes you can either see just average eyes or you can see something more in them. When you try you can see emotions playing in them, you can see how they change their color and sometimes you can see a sparkle in them. So telling somebody that sparkles in their eyes put the stars to shame is a very nice declaration of some deep feelings or at least some sort of an admiration."

He knew that he had made a mistake. He revealed too much from his own heart. But he was determined not to back off so he would not do that. No matter how much he was afraid. She was obviously thinking about it.

"It is not possible for sparkles to be in somebody's eyes."

Of course she would say that. But was she really that oblivious or was it just a posture? He was not sure anymore.

"Not literally. Okay… try it this way. For example Angela, okay? When you look into her eyes when she is just eating her lunch, what can you see? Just her eyes. But when you look into her eyes when she is in pain or hurting, what can you see? I tell you. You see those emotions there. And we both know that science cannot explain that. And we both know that you know right now what this all mean so do not try to say anything else. And then when Angela is truly happy, enjoying herself, what can you see in her eyes, Bones? You can see a sparkle there. Her eyes can tell you how happy she is."

"Are you using your training in reading body languages and non verbal signs to prove to me that the name of the book has a deep meaning?"

"Yes. No. Wait, I am not sure… Am I?"

"Come on!"

She did not look pleased. He looked into her eyes. Deeply.

"I will try it again, Bones. Right now I can say from the way you look that you are confused. And that you are afraid of something. And I know that when I move closer your eyes would change."

And she was not really surprised when he really moved closer to her. And truth to be told she was really afraid. This was new to her. He stopped just a step from her. His eyes were searching hers. Her mind stopped working and she was lost. Her heart was pounding too quickly in her chest.

"And now I can see that you are curious. You are trying to read in my own eyes what intentions I have with you. You do not even realize it but you are really doing so. And when I lean closer your eyes will change again. There will be something else in them, something that you can consider as dangerous and yet thrilling. Should I move closer, Bones?"

She wanted to scream. She could see it all in his eyes. He was curious as well. He was challenging her and she desperately wanted to accept the challenge.

They were standing so dangerously close to each other that they both needed all the strength they could muster to resist the temptation. The situation was calling for a kiss. But it was too soon for both of them. They knew. And yet they liked playing with the fire. And was it really too soon? And maybe if they would kiss now they could be blaming the challenge later… it could have been considered as an experiment, right? They both had the same thoughts in their minds. But they could not do it. Not now. Or could they?

When Bones was about to close her yes and kiss him she realized something. He had sparkles in his eyes. He had been right all the time. She did not need any experiment to blame. She needed to kiss him.

Booth knew that she had understood. And he could see her lips parting just a little bit. He could see the lust in her eyes, the craving for the kiss. But could he take advantage of her like that? She wanted it as much as he did. It would be okay…

Because of all the thinking the moment was lost. Rush sounds of the city brought them back to the reality.

She stepped back, away from him.

"I am willing to accept your explanation."

"Okay…"

He knew that she was not planning on saying more. But he promised himself that one day he would show her the truth… He would make her accept the fact that she had sparkles in her eyes… One day…

When they had been walking again she suddenly turned her head to look directly at him.

"Maybe you were trying to defend the book only because of some sort of a sympathy you might be feeling, Sparks."

"What?"

She was smiling. She was almost laughing. His look was priceless. She knew he wanted to know how she ended up knowing the nickname. But she decided to torture him for a tiny little moment.

"I mean that maybe you feel some sympathies for things involving sparkles."

He was staring at her, not knowing what to say. She looked amused! That was unbelievable! She had almost devilish look upon her face.

"Bones how much do you know?"

"Not much I guess."

And suddenly she was laughing.

"Did you really set the whole Christmas decoration on fire?"

"Bones!"

"What? You were playing with a fire-cracker and you managed to set the Christmas decoration on fire. And even more, you somehow managed to catch fire with your sleeve! That is really… amazing. I did not know you were so talented."

She was making fun of him. He knew. And she was laughing. God help him…

"Fine Bones, you're having fun? Nice…"

He looked offended. He was hoping that nobody would tell her this. But of course either Karolína or Petr told her. What could he expect?

He was not really happy about this. But she was laughing. And the sound was a very nice one. She walked back to him and caressed his cheek with her hand. It was just one second but he would remember it forever. She was actually trying to say sorry or what… This woman would be his death one day.

"I am sorry for making fun of you, Booth. But I am just trying to imagine you with the burning sleeve in a room with the decoration being burned in the same time."

And that was it. She was laughing again. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Okay okay, I know it is amusing. But I was a young!"

"Well not that young… I would understand if Parker would do this… but you…"

"Geez thanks, Bones."

He wanted to be angry with her. But he couldn't. She was smiling at him so genuinely. After a minute his face was a smiling one as well.

"You do not have to try to imagine it, Bones."

"Why not?"

"Because my dear genius I have a video record…"

He was smiling at her in the same manner she was smiling at him. She pinched his cheek.

"I can´t wait to see it, Sparks."

She was amused but he was annoyed. Only a bit but still. They were walking again, next to each other.

They were both thinking about things they needed to discuss. And they were both waiting for the right moment to do something about their current situation. And yet they couldn't do anything so far. Every moment was a nice one and they did not want to spoil it with trying to do something… And the waiting was worth it. And all the fun as well. And yeah, this was fun.

Booth put his arm around her shoulders again. They were walking again, towards the hotel. And he was trying to tell her the whole story from his point of view. It took him some time before he was able to make her promise not to tell anybody else and not to call him Sparks.

They were bickering about it. He had a nickname for her, so she wanted him to have one as well. But he was strictly against it… she did not know why.

They had almost arrived at the hotel when Booth noticed a Chinese restaurant. They stopped by that place. They were lucky because this one had the menu in English. So they ordered some take-out, happy that they had found something to eat.

Bones was getting cold during the walk back to the hotel. She had her jacket but she was still cold. Booth offered her his jacket but she refused. He said please and she could not say no anymore. His pleading eyes full of concern made her to take the jacket. And yeah, of course she was suddenly feeling warmer, possibly because it was also smelling like Booth.

Booth was glad that Bones stopped arguing with him. She needed the jacket. He was trying to think of his grandmother at that time because suddenly he could see Bones wearing only the jacket. It was killing him. But he would gladly die with that view… He needed to get a grip and his grandmother was helping…

When they were in the hotel Bones was not sure about which course of action she should be taking. So she asked him about the dinner.

"Well you can come into my room if you want? Or we can go to yours."

She did not know why but she wanted to be in his room. So they went there.

Bones left her jacket at the chair by the table. She took off her shoes as well. Booth did the same. This was nothing new for them. They were already used to that. He took some plates and forks and they sat down together on the carpet by one of the huge windows to enjoy their meal together.

Bones was not able to concentrate on the food at all. It was her mother's birthday anniversary. And she couldn't chase it out of her head. That was the reason why she wanted to stay at the cemetery for so long. She stopped by every gravestone, thinking about those people. Did they have families? Did they have kids mourning them every single day? Stuff like that was running through her head. She felt so lonely. But then Booth said something and she made herself think about him and enjoy the time with him…

Booth was able to distract her all the time so she was not thinking about her mother at all. But now, sitting on the carpet, she could not stop thinking about it. Another year was gone. Another year without her beloved mother. She was trying so hard to act like an adult. But every year she felt like a small girl again. She was missing her mom terribly. And there were not many people who knew. One of them was sitting on the carpet with her, watching her, making sure that she was safe and happy.

Booth knew that Bones had a rough day. It was her mother's birthday after all. Yeah, she was a grown woman, she should be able to handle such a day. But he knew how hard this had been on her. He was trying to be with her every year. It looked like she did not need him anymore… but then she asked him to take her along and he realized one thing. She needed to be with him because she could not make it through this day alone, not anymore.

She looked so happy and content here in Prague. She looked like she has been enjoying herself. That was good. Otherwise Angela would surely make him suffer. A lot.

Booth had been trying to make her feel better the whole day, trying to make her forget about the sad anniversary and maybe he was a bit successful after all. But now Bones looked so vulnerable and unsure again. Like the scared little girl she once used to be.

Booth wanted to take Bones into his arms but he knew better than that. She would come to him as soon as she would be ready.

He would never admit that out loud but he was hoping that the time would come soon. He needed to hold her as much as she needed to be in his arms. He simply knew that.

When they were finished with the meal Booth looked at Bones. She was hesitating with the "let's go back to my room" part of the evening. And he could understand. And he was grateful.

"You wanna stay and try to watch the Czech TV with me, Bones?"

She smiled at him. She was grateful that he offered this. She did not want to go back to her room but she was too afraid and too proud to ask for the permission to stay.

They sat down together onto the couch in Booth's room. He noticed that Bones had been shivering so he took a blanket to cover her with it. She just smiled at him. He turned on the TV. He could not understand those programs at all. Czech language sounded really funny to him. Sometimes he was trying to say some words but he felt like a complete idiot then. Bones was chuckling all the time. He looked cute. She was not sure if he was doing that to make her smile or not. But most probably he just wanted to try it…

She wanted to snuggle up to him, make him to hold her in his arms. But her pride stopped her. She wanted to learn how to survive this day alone again, not being more and more addicted to Booth's presence.

But then Booth looked at her. He moved his arm to give her space to snuggle closer. She was hesitating.

"Come on Bones, come here…"

And his voice was not leaving her any other option than to snuggle closer. He was smiling at her for some time and then she moved closer. She looked shy.

"That's my girl. And don't say anything."

She had to chuckle.

She was sitting there with him and he was caressing her arm through the blanket. They were smiling. A lot. It felt so good to be like that. And it felt natural.

Bones tried to focus on the Czech documentary that has been on the TV. She needed that. She could not be staring at Booth all the time, wondering, thinking…

When the funny Czech program was in the middle Bren's phone started to beep. Booth turned off the TV to give her some privacy to talk. But to his surprise she was not going to pick it up. It was not an incoming call.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody. I set up an alarm."

"For this hour? Why?"

"Well we need to take care of your wound."

As soon as he heard that he was short of breathless. He could not allow her to do that. No way. He had his reasons. And this was not a good time for discussing them.

"No, we don't, Bones. I can do it myself. Later."

He knew that this would not work… he knew that. But at least he tried. But she would surely not allow him to do it himself.

"No, you cannot. You can't reach there. You need help."

Of course he needed help. But somehow he could not let her to do it. He could remember her scared eyes from the hospital. The idea of her undressing him and taking care of him was not really a bad one, but it was not a good one either. He could not explain it. He just felt that this would go wrong.

He wanted to argue but she was faster.

"Booth, do not be a child, please. You need somebody to help you with that. And I am more than qualified to do so. And because I have already seen you naked you do not have to feel shy in front of me or anything like that."

"I am not shy, Bones!"

"No, you are surely not. Now will you let me help you?"

"Bones did Angela told you to act like this to achieve what you want?"

"I do not know what that means, Booth."

"Oh yeah… telling me the no, you are surely not shy… just to make me to agree with you? That is not very nice, Bones."

"I think it is nice that I want to help you."

"You know, there is a punishment for trying this on me…"

She was a bit afraid of him now. She could not be sure about him… what was he planning on doing? She could sense that something was about to happen. And suddenly Booth got up from the couch and moved dangerously closer to her. He had such a mischievous look upon his face… she could not place it.

And then with one swift motion he managed to take her to the ground with him. He was trying to tickle her. She was laughing and screaming, trying to get rid of him. But she was not lucky. He was enjoying the situation. And after some time she could enjoy it as well. It was playful and so childish…

"I know you are trying to make me forget about the issue, Booth, but it is not going to work."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He was smiling at her and she could not be sure about what would happen. He was dangerously close to her. And the tickling match was suddenly a gentle wrestling one. Well more like a gentle fight for the dominance. And very soon Bones was pinning Booth to the ground, grinning at him.

"I am going to help you with the plaster, whether you like it or not."

"I don't think so, Bones."

And with one swift motion he turned them over. He was pinning her to the ground once again. And she was desperate this time. She decided to use some powerful women's weapon. She locked her legs around him and brought him closer to her. He did not see that coming. He was blushing. He did not know what to do. His mind kept screaming at him to kiss her and yet in the same time the same mind was telling him "you pervert"…

And they were both surprised when his phone rang. The moment was gone. Again. After some time Bones let him go. He was breathing heavily. The woman was incredible.

He did not notice that she walked away from his room.

She went for the medical stuff. She had those in her room. And she needed some space to breath. Her body was responding to Booth´s and she was afraid that he would notice.

When she came back to Booth's room he was standing by the window next to his bed. He was talking to somebody. It was Caroline but Bones did not know that.

Bones was sure that there was one thing that would make him feel uneasy and obey her wishes… she was just determined to help him with the plaster. So she was not really hesitating…

"Seeley Booth you will stop fighting with me right now! You will take off your shirt and get to the bed. Did I make myself clear enough?"

She knew that Angela would be proud of her. This could be considered as being an alpha woman.

And she knew that Booth would feel uncomfortable. But when she saw him swallow and look directly into her eyes, she was taken by surprise. He had some strange sort of a hunger in them. Maybe it was lust. Well she achieved her goal. He was listening to her… But…

And she would never admit it but it felt good to say those sentences. It felt too good. She could see the effect her words had on him. Poor Booth.

Booth could barely hear Caroline saying "I will call later, Cherie, have fun" because he could focus only on Bones.

Bones was standing there and she has never looked hotter to him. And the worst thing was that she knew what she has been doing to him by being like this.

Oh yeah, she knew.

He sat down to the bed.

"You know Bones, you look really hot while being so bossy in the bedroom. I think I like it…"

She needed to swallow this time. She started this dangerous game, she knew. But if he was planning on playing along then she would need some help very soon.

She was staring at him because he began with undoing the buttons on his shirt.

And he never broke the eye contact while doing so.

She stumbled on the carpet when she tried to move closer to him. All the things from her hands fell down to the ground.

This evening would be really interesting. They knew…

* * *

So yeah, here we are… =o)

Now some things are clear – so what do you think?

Now about links… I am not sure that there are those Czech legends on the internet somewhere… So far I was not really lucky. So – the duchess was called LIBUŠE and her husband PŘEMYSL. We call him PŘEMYSL ORÁČ (oráč means ploughman)… I will try to find some links, I promise. All these legends are in a book called STARÉ POVĚSTI ČESKÉ, it is from ALOIS JIRÁSEK – maybe you will be lucky and find it somewhere in other languages than Czech… I found only one of those legends – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*i*n*i*t*e*s*i*t*e*.*c*o*m*/*d*a*n*d*e*l*i*o*n*/*D*I*V*V*A*L*.*h*t*m

But here is something:

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*A*n*c*i*e*n*t*_*B*o*h*e*m*i*a*n*_*L*e*g*e*n*d*s

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*A*l*o*i*s*_*J*i*r*%*C*3*%*A*1*s*e*k

And some links with pictures… =o)

The place is called VYŠEHRAD… and yeah, I love it there… so sorry about so many pictures =o)

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*V*y*%*C*5*%*A*1*e*h*r*a*d

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*a*t*l*a*s*c*e*s*k*a*.*c*z*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*g*a*l*e*r*i*e*_*k*a*t*/*s*t*r*e*d*n*i*/*s*4*9*1*6*_*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*_*p*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*a*n*t*u*s*.*a*m*i*.*c*z*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*1*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*a*n*t*u*s*.*a*m*i*.*c*z*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*2*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*a*n*t*u*s*.*a*m*i*.*c*z*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*4*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*r*o*t*u*n*d*a*-*S*t*-*M*a*r*t*i*n*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*G*o*t*h*i*c*-*c*e*l*l*a*r*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*L*e*o*p*o*l*d*-*G*a*t*e*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*C*a*p*i*t*u*l*a*r*-*C*h*u*r*c*h*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*h*o*t*e*l*i*n*o*s*.*c*z*/*i*m*g*/*V*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*C*e*m*e*t*e*r*y*-*S*l*a*v*i*n*-*P*a*n*t*h*e*o*n*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*d*a*t*a*.*c*z*e*c*h*t*o*u*r*i*s*m*.*c*o*m*/*f*o*t*o*g*r*a*f*i*e*/*2*0*0*8*-*0*4*/*f*o*t*o*/*2*0*0*8*-*0*4*-*2*8*-*1*1*2*0*5*3*-*p*a*m*a*t*k*y*-*p*r*a*h*a*-*1*.*j*p*g

Here is the cemetery h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*V*y*%*C*5*%*A*1*e*h*r*a*d*_*c*e*m*e*t*e*r*y

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*t*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4**3*/*9*7*4*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*s*l*a*v*i*n*-*s*e*-*j*m*en*y*-*z*n*a*m*y*c*h*-*o*s*o*b*n*o*s*t*i*-*n*a*-*v*y*s*e*h*r**a*d*s*k*e*m*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*e*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*t*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4*3*/*9*7*7*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-**sl*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*p*o*h*l*e*d*-*n*a*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*z*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*a*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*t*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4*3*/*9*7*8*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*k*r*y*t*a*-*c*h*o*d*b*a*-*s*-*n*a*h*r*o*b*k*y*-*k*o*l*e*m*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*a*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*at*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4*3*/*9*7*9*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*k*r*y*t*a*-*c*h*o*d*b*a*-*s*-*n*a*h*r*o*b*k*y*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*t*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4*3*/*9*8*0*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*d*e*t*a*i*l*-*s*t*r*o*p*u*-*k*r*y*t*e*-*c*h*o*d*b*y*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*m*a*t*k*a*m*e*s*t*.*c*z*/*h*e*r*i*t*a*g*e*-*p*h*o*t*o*s*/*4*3*/*9*8*1*/*2*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*-*-*-*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*s*e*-*s*l*a*v*i*n*e*m*/*j*e*d*n*a*-*z*-*m*o*z*a*i*k*-*v*-*k*r*y*t*e*-*c*h*o*d*b*e*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*a*r*c*h*i*v*.*r*a*d*i*o*.*c*z*/*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*/*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*e*s*k*a*b*e*s*e*d*a*r*i*j*e*k*a*.*h*r*/*n*o*v*i*n*y*5*1*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*b*i*g*/*i*m*a*g*e*s*/*s*l*a*v*i*n*2*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*f*a*r*m*2*.*s*t*a*t*i*c*.*f*l*i*c*k*r*.*c*o*m*/*1*0*6*4*/*6*3*9*8*7*0*5*5*3*_*7*a*b*5*f*0*2*d*0*0*.*j*p*g

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*d*u*l*.*c*z*/*a*s*s*e*t*s*/*g*a*l*l*e*r*i**e*s*/*6*1*/*v*4*8*-*v*y*s*e*h*r*a*d*s*k*y*h*r*b*i*t*o*v*-*5*.*p*n*g

Okay and about the travel around the river… in Prague you can walk along the river through the city (more or less)… I found the page only in Czech – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*c*s*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*V*l*t*a*v*s*k*%*C*3*%*A*1*_*n*%*C*3*%*A*1*b*%*C*5*%*9*9*e*%*C*5*%*B*E*%*C*3*%*A*D*_*v*_*P*r*a*z*e but names of those places are there. We call them NÁBŘEŽÍ which is embankment or maybe a bay… I am not sure how exactly to translate it. If you take the picture of Prague and you see the river – then these paths are usually on both sides of the river, both on the left and on the right and they have different names… If you are interested in more, let me know =o)

That is all for now I think… and yeah, you know how it works with those stupid stars… sorry… I hate them too…


	11. Do you wanna talk about it?

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**I don´t know how about you people... but I love season 5 :o) Life is nicer when we have a new Bones episode every week again :o)  
**

**Just to warn you – I was in ****a kinda strange mood while writing this one… so sorry about it :o) If you see something really out of character or some real crap in this chapter, please, let me know :o) We would have to do something about it :o)**

**And - this chapter was written some time ago. There is a part that might remind you the "lack of sex conversation" from the last episode. Trust me - I had no idea that it would appear on the show...  
**

**And of course – I am sorry about the delay… I w****ill try to do better next time :o) My beta already has the chapter 12 so I think that it could be up within a week :o)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****11 – Do you wanna talk about it?**

Booth could not believe it. But he was really sitting on the bed, slowly getting undressed. What the hell was he doing?

Well it was not him who had started the game. Bones had been the one. She said those things to him. And she surely knew that he would not be able to say no and to take his eyes away from her.

This was completely crazy. He knew that it was only a game but he could not help it. The way Bones was looking at him… it was for sure one of those things that would be hunting him in his wild dreams. Yeah, of course he had been dreaming about her. He was just a guy after all.

His wicked mind started to torture him. Images of Bones coming to him, pressing him to the bed, helping him out of his clothes and then doing some nasty things to him… or letting him do those nasty things to her flooded his mind. He could not help it. And when he could very easily imagine himself taking her hand and dragging her to the bed, kissing her and not letting go, he had to mentally smack himself. This was not helping… not at all.

Bones was watching him. Well she was more staring at him than just watching him. And she knew that.

But Booth was not trying to seduce her, right? Or maybe she was trying to seduce him. No, that could not be… she was sure that she just wanted to help him with the plaster. Yes. And she needed him to pay attention to her, not to anybody who was on the phone. And she had her feminine side and that side had told her to start this little game. And Booth did exactly what she wanted him to do. But he added this little show of undressing and she was not counting with that in her plan…

Her lips were suddenly very dry. And the look in Booth's eyes made her knees go weak. That had not happened to her in a very long time.

All he needed to say was "come to bed" and she would obey, she would go there and let him to do whatever he would like to do with her… And the worst part of this was that she knew that she would have come… Her body was beginning her to go there, she could feel all the hormones rushing through her veins, the heat… Everything was indicating that she would gladly accept any kind of a pleasure that he would be able and willing to give her.

She could not think straight. She needed him and she knew. And she wanted him. She would not be satisfied with some random guy… she wanted Booth. And he looked like he wanted her too. She made one step towards him. And stumbled on the carpet. She fell onto her knees, everything she had been holding in her hands was suddenly around her, almost everywhere.

At first she was angry with herself but then she realized that this just saved her. If she hadn't fallen down she would have done something stupid. And it most probably would have started with a kiss…

Booth knew that he should get up by now, checking on her, helping her get up again, but he could not make himself get up. He needed to cool down. This little game they were playing had become too dangerous. He would have needed only a few more seconds to grab her and take her to bed. But that would have been wrong. And he knew that.

Bones was staring at the floor, trying to process everything that had happened. And when she was sure she would not embarrass herself, she got up.

Booth saw Bones getting up from the ground and he needed to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat. She picked up all the things from the ground and then gave them to him with a smile.

And what could he do?

He smiled back at her.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks."

They were looking at each other for a moment. It was awkward. But then Bones tilted her head a bit and he smiled at her with the boyish grin.

They were okay once again.

Bones was a bit afraid that his sudden proximity would drive her crazy but so far it looked like she would be able to control herself. At least for some time. Well she hoped so.

Booth needed to grip the sheet on the bed. Otherwise his hands would try to travel… and those places where he would love to have them? Well he would get hurt after placing them there. Bones would have hurt him… oh yeah, it would be painful.

After some time Bones found her voice again.

"Who was it on the phone?"

"It was Caroline. She needed some information."

"Oh. Do you wanna call her back?"

"Nah, that's okay. She told me to have fun and that she would call later."

"You are going somewhere to have fun? You did not mention that you would be going somewhere…"

She looked confused. Oh yeah, Bones would always be Bones. She would be thinking and thinking and unable to see some messages relating to social things.

"Well, Bones, she did not mean it like that…"

"No?"

"No. She heard you…"

He gave her a chance to get the point by herself. And it took her only a minute to do so. She blushed a bit. But then she tilted her head again. Booth knew what that meant. She was thinking about something. Her squinty instincts kicked in and she was thinking…

"Well technically we are going to be together now and the bed is involved… so it can be considered as having fun. But you will most probably be in pain. And I am not certain if that is something you can enjoy in bed."

"I am not going to discuss this with you."

"I knew you would say that."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"That I knew you would say that."

"Bones…"

He had a slight warning tone in his voice. He was usually using that to make her to explain something or to shut her up.

"You are not comfortable with talking about anything that could lead to your sex-life."

"My sex-life?"

"Yes. Like if you like the pain in bed. But I really seriously doubt that."

They both knew this was just a pile of crap. They knew. She was just teasing him, trying to push him to his limits. And he was trying to be a gentleman. Because otherwise he would pull her down and show her what he would like to do in bed… and maybe not only in bed.

They decided to drop the subject. It was just a silent agreement. She looked apologetically at him and he smiled at her in response.

He almost told her "I do not have any sex life" but thank god he stopped himself. She would have never dropped this one… and he did not need to hear about all her boyfriends and sex partners. He tried to recall all those guys he had the pleasure to meet and it made him angry to only think about them being with Bones in her bed.

He looked at her, she was standing next to the bed, reading something about the medicine he was supposed to get. And he understood one thing. All those guys just had sex with her. But he … he would be making love to her. And yeah, sure, the wild sex would eventually come as well… but not for the first time.

And that was exactly the reason why he was trying to keep cool tonight. This night was not the right one.

She looked at him. She looked certain of herself.

"Okay so let's do it. Move over."

He nodded. She was smiling and she looked content.

Booth moved on the bed so he was sitting there, almost on the edge. She sat down behind him and she folded her legs underneath her.

Booth was afraid of one thing. He was afraid that she would see and that she would understand about all the hidden pain. He was afraid that she would see all those scars on his back and then all those hidden ones inside him.

Bones was hesitating a bit. She had seen his back in the hospital and it looked bad. But she has seen a lot more often. And that looked bad as well.

She slowly took his shirt away. The sudden contact with his skin made her shiver. Well he was in no better state. She was supposed to pull her hands away from his shoulders but she left them there. Her thumbs were slowly trailing. And the only thing Booth could do was to close his eyes. She was driving him crazy once again.

He liked to feel her touching him.

She felt him relax.

That was the time when she finally looked down at his bare back. A very nice bare back to be precise. She wanted to trace every single muscle with her fingers. It was so tempting… But then she noticed the plaster and all her thoughts shifted back. She was supposed to take care of his wound, nothing more.

Bones could see many different scars on his back. She had noticed before that his chest was not as damaged as his back. She knew about all the broken ribs and problems, but nothing could leave a scar. At least not on the skin.

Before she was able to peel off the original plaster she needed some time. She was repeating to herself that she needed to breathe. She saw those visible scars. Some were obviously from a fire. Then there were scars made by a knife. And then she could see some small ones, like from shattered glass.

Booth felt her eyes on his skin. She was staring at him. He was trying not to move. She needed to get used to that view. He was hoping for some time that she would never see that. But now… His thoughts made him to think of something else as well. Once she would understand those scars on his skin… she would surely want to know about those that cannot be seen. But was he ready to share it with her?

The answer was yes.

Was she willing to take the risk to ask him? Well, now he was not so sure about the answer.

He would gladly share it all with her. But only in case she would be able to handle it. He would never hurt her. And telling her some of those things he has been carrying inside would surely hurt her.

Booth was almost certain that it would be the same with her in case she would decide to tell him some things about her childhood. Listening to her while she would be telling him stories about being hurt and scared… that would be pure torture.

Booth was trying to decide what to do when he heard her take in a sharp breath.

She had seen something she did not like…

Bones was sitting behind him, with all the medical supplies from the doctor, watching Booth's back, trying not to feel bad about it. All those scars meant pain. But one of them was a really bad one. The wound must have been bleeding a lot. And it was surely really painful. And when her mind was able to process the new information she understood. And she took a sharp breath. She was shocked. But only a bit because she had been trying being ready for any possibilities.

Booth was waiting for her to do something, to say something…

"Now it might hurt a bit, I am sorry."

She was not ready to talk about what she had seen just a moment earlier. She needed the time. And that meant working for Bones.

Booth was grateful that she hasn't picked up this particular moment to ask him. That would not be good. Not at all.

She peeled off the plaster with one swift motion. Booth winced and jerked away.

"Ouch!"

Booth turned around to look at her. He looked a bit offended.

"Don´t be a kid, Booth."

"That hurt!"

"Come on, even your son can handle something like this."

He gave her a very peculiar look. He looked offended a bit. But after a moment he turned his head back. When she took the antiseptic stuff to clean the wound again he winced. But they did not say anything. It simply had to hurt a bit and it had to be uncomfortable a lot.

Booth was thinking about this. He felt like being six again and waiting for his mother to patch him up after a fight or as he used to say after having an accident. But Bones had soft skin; her touch was calming and delicate. Her hands were warm on his back. He liked that feeling.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not even notice that Bones had put the new plaster on.

Bones was trying not to hurt him too much while changing the plaster. When she successfully managed to put it on she was pleased with herself.

Bones could feel the warmth of Booth´s body under her hands. And it was not some unpleasant feeling. Actually it was quite the opposite… it was a very pleasant feeling.

Booth was sitting on the bed patiently. He was expecting some questions… and he wanted to answer them all. But Bones was silent. He could not feel her even move…

Bones was trying to decide whether she wanted to ask him or not.

She traced the contours of the plaster with her fingers. And she could feel Booth shiver with that touch. He did not see that coming. She smiled again. Very slowly she lowered her head and gave him a feather light kiss on the plaster.

She had no idea why she did that.

Booth was not sure… was he in heaven? Or was this hell? He closed his eyes with determination not to do anything… this was all up to Bones. Yeah, he knew that "it took two to tango", but he cared too much… so he would let her lead this one.

Bones noticed that her hands were shivering a bit. She took a deep breath.

Bones moved her fingers over Booth´s bare back. She traced some other scars. She was taking her time. But she was silent. And that was something that made Booth a bit worried.

"Bones, talk to me, please…"

She traced all those scares again, back to the original point from where she had begun.

She picked a scar and placed a small kiss there.

"This one is approximately ten years old. The wound was made by something sharp and in one motion. I would suggest a knife with long and very sharp blade."

Booth was not sure about how to react. Of course she was right… But did she want to know how the scar had appeared?

She moved to another one… she caressed it with her fingers and placed a kiss there. And she repeated this several times. When she was describing scar number twelve she could not talk properly anymore. Booth could hear the fear in her voice. And he would swear that she was close to tears. Well she was not the only one.

"And this one was made by a scalpel, I know this for sure. They needed to cut here because they could not remove the bullet from the front. It has healed properly and it is almost not visible anymore."

She was close to tears and she knew. And so did Booth. He was about to do something when he felt her hand moving.

She was still sitting behind him but her fingers made their way to his chest. She placed them over one particular scar.

"And this one… was made by a bullet. But the bullet was meant for me…"

She broke into silent tears.

Booth could not take it anymore.

He clasped her hand into his. And when was about to say something she moved. She put her head onto his back. He could feel her tears on his bare skin. He has never felt anything like that. It was amazing and yet scary.

"How many of those scars do you have because of me, Booth?"

Her voice was almost a whisper but he could hear her. He was not sure about where she was heading with this…

"Not a single one, Bones."

"Liar."

And to prove her point she touched one of his scars.

"This is the one made by the fire when my fridge has exploded…"

She touched another scar but Booth stopped her.

"Don´t say anything, Bones."

"How many of these scars do you have because of me?"

"As I said, not a single one. None of these things was your fault."

She was listening to him but she could not accept it. It was like something in her was trying to block her ability to think clearly.

"Every scar you have is like a mark. I can count them and find out how many times you could have died…"

Booth was taken aback a bit.

He needed to cool down and think about it. It was her mother´s anniversary. And she was looking at his scars. She was counting them. Was she afraid…?

"Every scar on you has a story, right? Every one of them means that you have been put through some horrific experience…"

Booth was surprised. He would never ever have expected her to say that. She moved even closer to him, it was like she needed to touch him, to feel his warmth. Booth moved her hand on his chest to place it over his heart.

"Bones can you feel this?"

He felt her nod against his back after a minute or so.

"As long as this heart will be beating I am not going anywhere. Do you understand?"

She nodded again.

He let her cry for a minute and then he slowly turned around.

He was facing her, cupping her head in his palms. She was crying and he was not far away from doing the same.

She placed her hand over the small scar again.

"Bones we are not going through that conversation again."

"But…"

"No buts, Bones. Do not even start with it. I took the bullet and I would do the same anytime. I know the whole incident was awful, trust me, I know. But you have to stop thinking about it all the time."

He forced her to look into his eyes.

But he was not expecting her to be completely open with him. All her barriers were suddenly gone. She was Temperance, no more, no less. The woman who lost her mother when she had still been a child and who had faced it all alone. The woman who had been fighting for her life all the time. And she was the woman that could care so much about others that sometimes she did not know how to take care of herself.

"I am sorry, Bones… sorry. Come here."

He had no idea why he was apologizing but it simply fell like the right thing to do. She moved closer and let him hug her.

He managed to move them on the bed so they were half-sitting and half-lying on it. Bones had her head on Booth´s chest, exactly over his heart.

"Let go, Bones… just let go. Cry it all out… don´t worry…"

And she was not worried. He was there.

It took them about an hour until she started to slowly calm down. She was not crying anymore… the steady rhythm of Booth´s heartbeat was helping her to relax and gain some composure again.

Booth was slowly caressing her hair, holding her by his side, allowing her to be emotional. She would think about it later and she would surely find a way how to explain this situation. And she would be Bones again… But this time she would know that being emotional from time to time was not something bad.

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Bones, do you wanna talk about this?"

"Do we have to do it now?"

"No, of course we don't…"

"Then no, I don´t want to talk about it. Not now."

"So we won´t."

"Thank you."

"That's okay Bones. It's okay."

She nodded. She closed her eyes. Before Booth notice what was going on, she had fallen asleep. He reached for the cushion from the bed to cover them both.

There would be time for talking. Later. She needed the sleep. Now.

* * *

**I know I know… Booth and his scars. But honestly people – after everything he has been put through… have you ever noticed a single scar on his body? We got to see his chest and his back and there were no scars there… so in my story he had them on his back.**

**And I know that Bones is way too emotional but somehow I did not know how else to write the chapter… Originally there was supposed to be more in this chapter but I have decided to leave it like this… and write another one from the rest… so before you will scream for my scalp, gimme a chance to fix it in the next chapter :o) And maybe in the chapter 13 as well... :o) We will see :o)  
**

**So what do you think? :o)**

**And huge thanks to my beta :o))**

**And because I couldn't leave you without giving you at least one link… here we are :o) ****h*t*t*p*:*/*/*n*d*0*1*.*b*l*o*g*.*c*z*/*8*1*5*/*5*0*8*/*7*4*b*9*9*d*3*2*b*d*_*5*1*9*9*9*1*5*2*_*o*2*.*j*p*g**


	12. Early morning rain

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel and Fanny

* * *

**Life seems to be more beautiful when we have new Bones every week, hm, what do you think? :o)**

**But it is bad that we have to wait so long… :o(**

**And yeaaaah we all know – Booth almost kissed her!! And now we all can say just "oooooh" :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****12 – Early morning rain**

Booth knew that Bones had been deep asleep. She was partially lying on him, snuggling close to him, breathing calmly. He actually did not mind that. What shocked him was the fact that she was no longer sleeping in her clothes. She was sleeping in his clothes. To be more specific she was sleeping in the t-shirt he had for sleeping. It was strange to see her in his "Sleeping Teddy-Booth" t-shirt. But he did not mind. Why would he?

Booth noticed that Bones was missing one particular piece of her underwear. He needed to swallow because some very dirty images were suddenly running through his head. He slowly moved his hand down the length of her body. When he reached the hem of the t-shirt he moved it up a bit. And when he could feel the fabric of her underpants he felt relieved. But then he realized where his hand was placed… and he felt like being in heaven and in the same time in hell.

He moved his hand back, put it on her back and then tried to relax. He thanked God that Bones had been asleep all the time. She would have killed him otherwise. Or maybe not?

His feet were freezing. He must have taken off his socks sometimes during the night. He had no idea when. But he did not remember Bones being up and getting dressed into his t-shirt either. He would love to get up and get some socks but that did not seem like an option at that moment. First of all, he would look kind of stupid. And besides that he did not want to wake Bones.

He tried to reach for a blanket. To his surprise Bones was using just half of it. As if she was waiting for him to join her underneath it. He managed to cover them both with the blanket. But he was not sleepy anymore. Just his luck.

Booth was not sure where he got the idea but he started with caressing his partner's back. His hand just could not stay still. He had the chance to be touching Bones, at least a bit, and somehow he could not resist it. After a few minutes she stirred and snuggled even closer. She somehow managed to entangle her legs with his. Was it good or bad? He did not know. But he could not care less. It felt kind of amazing.

Booth knew that he would not see the emotional side his partner had showed him a few hours ago again. She would be all rational in the morning. He knew that. And he could not decide if that was a good or a bad thing. He liked her the way she was every day. He liked that because she was his Bones and his Bones was the rational and yet deeply caring woman who has been bickering with him all the time, making him look like an idiot and never missing an opportunity to make him think about things that were usually never making any sense to him. But this emotional Bones was also his partner. The one without all those barriers and defenses against the world around her. But this emotional Bones was somewhere lost in the rational one. They were of course two different sides of one person. And he loved that person.

After some more pointless thinking about it he reached his decision. He would leave it up to her. As always. He would not make her do or say anything she would not want to. And maybe one day she would tell him everything out of the blue. And God knew she could do that.

There were obviously some deep issues around them and they needed to solve them. But there would be time for that. Maybe in the morning… who could be sure about it?

Booth kissed her into her hair. And the smell was so beautiful…

Bones had been awake for some time but she did not want to disturb Booth. The motion he was doing with his fingers was very comfortable and very nice. She did not want him to stop. As she knew him she guessed that he had been thinking all the time.

Well she was thinking as well. She overacted earlier. A lot. But Booth held her and tried to make her feel better. She could not understand why she would act like that. It was absolutely irrational to be like that. She had no reason to think about his scars and his past and about all the pain he had been put through. She needed to know why she had been acting like that… she just needed to know.

Well Booth was her partner. And she cared for him. And she somehow knew that she had some deeper feelings for him. She could not name them and she could not even place them now. She just knew that they were there. She cared for him and she knew. She wanted him to be close to her. And she knew that as well. And she wanted him to be hers. And of course she knew that as well… but she would never admit that. It was against everything she had ever believed in.

Well Booth was an alpha male with a very good body structure. He was very well developed. So she could blame her hormones and natural responses to his body and smell for this. And after all those years and after everything they have been put through together she could easily explain that she cared. It was just a natural response. But no matter how much she had been trying, she could not place the jealousy she was able to feel. With Cam or with Rebecca she would have said that it had appeared because of the fear she felt. She was afraid that they would make him move away. And she would have to stop working in the field. She would have hated that. And Booth was her only chance. She knew that… but then she was working with Sully and with Perotta and it was okay as well. But none of them were Booth.

She was questioning her relationship with Sully a lot recently. Why she did not sail away with him? Was Gordon Gordon right or was he just trying to make her feel better? She did not know. She never understood those feelings that appeared the moment when Sully was already gone and Booth appeared on the pier.

She was Dr. Temperance Brennan so she should be able to understand her own body and thoughts. But somehow she could not. At first Booth was just an FBI agent. Then he became her partner. And then he started with showing her the little things about life… and slowly he became a part of her life. He had been there whenever she needed him. He had been there every time she thought that he would leave. He never let her down. And when he made a mistake he was able to give himself a really hard time because of that… and who could tell when it happened, but she could not imagine her life without him anymore. He was able to make his way through her defense walls. And he never took advantage of that…

Brennan was thinking about it a lot. She had to close her eyes. And then she felt his steady heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing. She felt his warmth. And she felt protected and safe and … loved. Maybe she was not able to understand everything now but she was pretty damn sure that he would give her all the time she needed.

Brennan felt it when Booth kissed her into her hair. She moved closer. And then she kissed him on his chest. She did not know why. But he thought she was been asleep, didn't he?

There was a comfortable silence in the room for some time. Both partners were lying still but it looked natural. There was no tension or anything bad in the air.

Brennan knew that she should give him some explanation of her earlier behavior. She was sure that in case she would refuse to talk he would give her the time… he would never ask her to do something she wouldn't feel ready to. But still it felt bad only to think about not telling him anything.

Why had she been counting his scars? Because all those scars were symbolizing the real danger of losing him. It could have happened so many times… And yes, some of them were really old, from a time where they didn't even know each other… but that did not matter. Where would she be in case they would have never met? She did not know. And she did not want to think about it.

Booth knew that Bones had been awake. But he kept silent. That was the safe way. For both of them.

Booth was sure that they should be talking about things that had happened, about everything that had been said… But he would not force her to do so. Maybe he should start… tell her some stories from his past. And see her reaction… He did not want to scare her. But he also did not want to let her go just like that. He was afraid that she would get up and walk away and that he would never have the chance to wake up like this again.

Brennan felt Booth's arms pressing her even closer into his body. She did not mind but she was curios. What was going on? She felt him relax after a moment… she was a bit confused from this.

Booth was suddenly determined to try to make Bones talk to him. He needed that and he was sure that the same could be applied in her case. She needed that as well. It was so simple. The only thing they needed to do was talk to each other.

Booth could hear the rain. He loved the sound of raindrops falling down on the windows and window-sills… it was so calming. What took his attention was the shivering woman in his arms.

"Are you cold?"

She did not let him know that she was surprised to hear him saying that. She could not say anything at that moment. She just nodded. He tried to tug her in even better. And he was rubbing his hands against her arms and back, trying to warm her up. After a while she stopped shivering.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Bones."

"It's raining outside."

"Yeah, I know, I noticed…"

They did not know what to talk about. The weather used to be a safe place where to start.

"I think I do not want to leave the bed today."

But maybe it was not so safe anymore.

Booth knew that he should not be teasing her. Not at all. But who would have resisted?

"What? Famous workaholic Temperance Brennan wants to stay in bed instead of getting up and doing something? Who would have thought that…"

"No. I would not put it like this…"

"Okay… so Bones wants to stay in bed with me."

He could almost feel her blush.

Score 1:0 for Booth.

She did not reply to him at first. She had to think about it. Was he really talking about her in the third person? Where did his sense for English go? She did not know. But on the other hand… he was right. Temperance Brennan would gladly get up and try doing some work. But she was not Temperance here… she had been told many times to enjoy herself in Prague. And she was enjoying the time with Booth in one bed. So why should she change it?

But he was teasing her, right? He was teasing her. She wanted to reply somehow to have her sweet revenge but she could not think of anything. He was distracting her by slowly moving his fingers on her back… He knew what to do to make her forget that she could think.

Score 2:0 for Booth.

Bones did not like that… It was a dirty game. But she could play dirty as well.

She changed her position a bit. She knew what kind of a biological response he would have. And she was right. She did not let him know though. She was moving with her leg a bit, slowly up and down, so she was caressing his legs through his pants. After a minute or so she would swear that she´d heard him growl a bit.

Score 2:1 for Booth.

She added her hand to the tiny dirty game. She was slowly moving her fingers over his chest, almost not paying attention to it. It looked so casual that Booth could swear she had not been aware of that movement. Well, she was. She knew exactly what was she doing.

It took Booth a few minutes. Then he could not take it anymore. He growled a bit. But Bones did not stop with her actions. She knew that it was killing him. But it was him who had started the dirty game.

Score was 2:2.

Booth was in the living hell. The … devilish woman was lying with him in his bed, trying to kill him with her legs and hands and smell. He was trying to be a gentleman but he was only a man! Of course he had a few years of training in the area "how to resist her" but this was surely not a part of it.

"Bones…"

It was a gentle warning. She knew that. But she realized that she has been enjoying this way too much. And she was not going to stop. She wanted to know where his limits were. And where her limits were as well.

"Yes?"

She asked innocently. She moved a bit so now she was partially lying on him. She looked into his face. But she did not stop with caressing his chest. She could see all those emotions in his eyes and it was amazing.

"You better stop that…"

He was pleading her. He was desperate.

Bones won the game.

She was pretending to think about it but she did not stop. Then she smiled at him and only said "nope".

Booth closed his eyes to ask god for forgiveness. Then he rolled them over in one swift motion. Bones made such a cute surprised girly sound that it has caught him by a surprise. But what more she began to laugh. Booth hadn't seen that coming.

Bones could not help it. She did not think that he would just flip them over. And she suddenly felt like laughing and squealing in joy. She was trying to not watch her actions so she just laughed and squealed.

Booth was smiling at her. He was pinning her down to the bed. He was hovering over her, watching her with admiration in his eyes. She looked so free and happy.

Bones tried to move underneath him but it was not exactly a wise idea.

Booth leaned closer so their faces were almost touching. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Playing dirty, aren´t we, Temperance."

The way he said that sentence was not fair. Bones was suddenly very aware of their situation, she could feel his body and she was sure about all the signals her body had been giving him. This was a very bad idea.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Booth´s voice was so husky that it sent shivers through her body.

Bones lost the game. Booth won it.

Booth knew that this was dangerous. Very dangerous. But it was also very enjoyable.

Silence settled down between them, they were just lying there, staring into each other´s eyes, cheeks flushed and bodies screaming for some attention. And they were both trying to think about it rationally. Well it was not working as much as they would have wanted it to. Their hormones were about to take the lead in this when Booth´s phone rang.

It took them a moment to realize that it was the annoying sound of the cell-phone.

"You should answer it, Booth."

She sounded sad. It was strange but she sounded sad. Maybe a bit disappointed. Booth just nodded. He got up slowly, never breaking the eye contact with her. Then he searched for his phone and picked it up.

"Hey buddy, what´s up? It is a bit late for you to be up, don´t you think?"

It was Parker.

Bones realized that she was lying in Booth´s bed, waiting for him to come back. And that was bad. That was too bad. She was not really sure what to think but this was just bad…

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to wash her face. And she literally needed to cool down.

Booth was talking to Parker for a minute. The boy had had a nightmare and his mother had allowed him to call his dad. Booth reassured him and Parker said good night and bye and he hung up on him.

Booth knew that this morning would cause them troubles later. He could picture it easily.

When he turned around Bones was standing by the bathroom doors. She looked a bit puzzled and shy. It was gorgeous. He could only smile at her.

"Want some breakfast, Bones?"

She looked so relieved when he said that. The tension from her shoulders was gone and she was smiling at him. It was genuine and cute.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks."

"Okay. So just make yourself comfortable, take a shower or something and I will go for something."

He picked up his clothes, got dressed and then he went for his shoes. He did not realize that Bones had been watching him all the time. She could not help it. And she was just a woman after all. And every woman would surely enjoy the view, right?

She walked to the couch and sat down. Booth was ready to go when he turned around and saw her sitting there. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Be right back."

Then he walked away.

In the hallway he realized what he had just done. He could not believe it.

Bones was sitting on the couch and she could still feel it. He had kissed her. Just like that. It felt so natural that it scared her. She would love to call Angela to talk to her but she would be sleeping…

She tried to be comfortable on the couch but she was cold. She came back to the bed, lied down there and began watching the world through the window. She used to do that when she was a girl. And it was raining… It all looked so sad and yet so beautiful. She was glad that no matter what, she had been able to keep this ability to enjoy the rain. Her mother taught her how to do it. They used to be sitting by the window together, watching the rainy city …

Bones was trying to imagine how her life would be like if her mother hadn't died … She got lost in the cheerful memories of her childhood.

Booth went to the cafeteria that was across the street of the hotel. He got wet a bit from the rain but it was nothing big. He was lucky that the cafeteria had opened this early. Only crazy people were up so early! He bought some sweet stuff and some coffee.

He walked back to his room, opened the door and put all the stuff on the table.

Bones did not notice him coming back.

Booth found Bones in the bed, dreamy look upon her face, watching the rain. He could only smile. The woman was incredible.

He got rid of his shoes and the wet pullover. His head looked like a bird´s nest, hair standing into every possible direction.

Bones turned around and saw him standing there. She smiled at him.

He took the breakfast to the bed. He sat down on the bed. Bones was leaning against the pillows so he was sitting on the other side of the bed, facing her. They enjoyed the breakfast together. And they were not talking.

Usually she would never eat something so sweet for breakfast and surely not at this hour. But today it felt right.

Booth was hungry and this sweet stuff was definitely not enough for him. But it was better than nothing.

After finishing the breakfast they were quiet. Booth was the one who could not take it anymore.

"What do you want to do today? Any plans?"

"Well actually yes, but only for the evening."

"Oh yeah… the double date."

Bones smiled at him and realized that he looked like he was looking forward to that. Was he?

Booth was not sure but he would say that he was actually looking forward to the evening. It might be interesting…

"Were you thinking about something particular that we could do now that you haven't got any seminary this morning?"

"Yep. What about going through Prague and trying to find a present?"

"Why?"

"Well I am sure that Angela would love a present from Prague because she said she loved this city."

"That is truth. Right."

"And I have to bring something to Parks."

"Right. That is a good idea."

"And…"

"There is someone else, Booth?"

"Yes, Bones. There certainly is."

"Who?"

"Your mom."

She was surprised. He thought that she would be glad but she suddenly got up from the bed and walked to the window. She was still wrapped in a blanket.

Booth realized that this had been a mistake. He wanted to walk over to her but he did not. He gave her some space.

Bones did not understand it. Why did he have to bring this subject up in the morning? And where was the sense in bringing her mother a present?

She was being irrational again and she hated herself for that. She just needed to find some sense in this.

"Why would you do that, Booth?"

"Why do you think?"

"It is irrational to bring a present to a dead person, Booth. You should know that. I can hardly understand why you insist on bringing flowers and now you want to bring her a present as well?"

"Bones it is just polite and kind to bring flowers. It means that you care. Well I know you care even without the flowers. But at the cemetery when people are passing by the grave they can tell that the woman buried there has been loved."

"Because they see the flowers?"

"Because they see that even after all those years somebody cares."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"Bones how did you feel when you have found the dolphin on your mother's grave?"

She could not talk for a moment.

"I hate when you do this."

"When I do what?"

"When you are making me feel things and not only think about them."

He was smiling. Oh yeah…

"So?"

"I knew that my father cared."

"See?"

"Yes. I can see your point. But it still doesn't explain why I should bring her a present."

"Because you love her Bones. Yes, she is dead and yes she cannot hear you or appreciate the effort. But you love her anyway. And there is nothing bad about bringing her a present."

She turned around to see him. He was standing there, not really far away from her. She didn't hear him move closer. He had the compassionate look upon his face. She looked confused.

"I don't know, Booth."

"Okay so we can just go through the city. Either something will catch your eye so then we will buy it and bring it to your mother or not. How does that sound to you?"

She nodded. And then she turned around again to look through the window. Booth stepped closer to her. He would never be able to explain why but he hugged her from behind. He locked her frame in his arms. And he felt her relax in his arms. She trusted him.

"Booth I am not sure if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be emotional."

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to. You are who you are, Bones."

"The ice queen as I was often told…"

"Not by a long shot. Trust me on this one. You are anything but an ice queen. Actually I can prove it to you."

"How?"

He kissed her onto her neck. She was taken aback a bit.

"Why did you…?"

"Just checking. You are definitely not an ice queen, Bones. You are really warm and soft and definitely not an ice queen."

It made her smile. The way he said that… it just made her smile. And he was smiling too.

"Don't doubt yourself in areas you cannot fully explain by science, Bones, okay?"

She nodded again.

And then she realized that this was the time when she was supposed to explain something to him. And yet she couldn't. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the feeling of his body so close to hers. She felt his breath and the beat of his heart and his hands…

"You never asked me why I wanted to come along."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"I am glad that you are not working all the time and I am glad that you are keeping me a good company here. These seminaries can be pretty boring."

"As I was told the other agents and participants are usually getting drunk in the evenings and they are having fun together."

"See? As I said. Boring."

She laughed a bit. This man was incredible.

"I know, that does not explain why I did not ask… Well, Bones, I thought that you would tell me one day…"

"And if not?"

"Then I would be glad that you have been here with me."

She was silent for a moment… And he was not asking her about anything. Everything was up to her. Just up to her.

"I wanted to come along because I was afraid of staying in DC."

"Okay… and do you wanna tell me why?"

"You don't know?"

"The point is not if I know or not. The point is if you want to tell me."

She was thinking for a moment. And then she took a deep breath.

"I wanted to come along because you have been with me every year on my mother's anniversary, keeping me distracted, keeping me company. I think I panicked. I was afraid I would not know what to do without you."

This was huge and they both knew that. They were silent for a long time. Bones was not able to think straight and Booth had real troubles with keeping himself cool. He could have easily kissed her for saying this…

"I know that it is not really rational. I know that I would have handled the day just fine on my own. I know that. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Bones."

"I just…"

She was about to say something important and she knew. And he knew that as well. But he felt like pushing her into it and he did not like that.

"You do not have to say anything, Bones. You know…"

"I want to. I want to say that."

She spun around and looked into his eyes. She was not surprised by all those emotions she could see in them. He was just Booth. Her Booth.

"I wanted to be with you on my mother's anniversary. Without you I would take that day as any other, I would be working in the lab, I would try to forget. But it is different with you…"

Booth was smiling at her. He was so proud of her.

"Why is it different, Bones?"

"Because with you I can be irrational and I can be sad and always know what to tell me so I would not feel stupid because of being emotional. You don't want me to change who I am and yet you can help me being more human and less the squint."

His smile was huge now. He laughed a bit. She laughed too. She knew that this sounded crazy…

He kissed her onto her forehead. He stepped closer. She put her arms around his neck to hug him. He sneaked his arms around her body under the blanket so suddenly they were both covered with it.

"I would never want you to change who you are Bones. I like you the way you are."

"I know."

"And you are helping me to evolve by correcting me all the time, yeah, I know… so it is just fair that I can help you to too."

"Something partners do?"

"No… something very good friends do."

She felt something warm spreading through her body… she liked it.

"But just to be sure you know that, you are my favorite squint. I like you the way you are…"

"But you like other squints too, don't you…"

"I am not sure… do I?"

He was teasing her. And she knew.

"Of course you do!"

"Yeah, I do…"

It was a nice moment between them. Both were smiling and they felt good.

Bones knew how much he cared about her people. And he knew that it was no secret that the squint squad was dear to him. Other agents knew, other people knew, Bones knew as well.

"But don't tell Hodgins."

"Why?"

"It's a guy thing, Bones…"

She looked puzzled but she nodded. She would ask Angela later.

Booth's face was a bit more serious again.

"Just to let you know, I am honored that you trust me so much… And please don't say anything about the logic part of the trust after the years or anything…"

He had the slight teasing tone of his voice and she liked that. She nodded. They were standing there like that for some time.

"Bones if you want to be alone, just say so. Okay? We both know that we need the time alone… so just tell me to go. And I will be here when you need me…"

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone now. Don't you remember? I was the one who wanted to come along."

She looked into his eyes. They were so close to each other. And they were both thinking about the definition of the right moment for a kiss. And this looked like one.

Booth gave her just a modest kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and he could not take it anymore. So he kissed her. And he was surely going to heaven because he was able to keep it modest.

It was not what they wanted. And they knew. But they needed to take it slowly and this was a start. They needed to do small steps… They needed to be careful.

But yeah, they were both thinking about something else…

Bones just trusted Booth to do what was right. He would not hurt her. He would not make her to do something she would not want to. He knew what to do. And she trusted him… so when he kissed her just like this she was okay with it. He would know the right time.

She stepped away from him then.

"I think I need a shower."

"Yeah, I could use one too."

"So…?"

"So… we can meet in an hour or so?"

"Sure."

She took only the key from her purse and walked away. Booth was watching her all the time. And he was smiling. This looked like the beginning of a good day.

Bones did not realize that she was in the blanket till she saw her image in a big mirror in her room. And she had to chuckle. She just walked away from Booth's room in his t-shirt and with his blanket, with disheveled hair and flushed cheeks... She should feel embarrassed but she didn't. She felt good. This might be a very good day.

In the bathroom she touched her lips with her fingers. He had really kissed her. It was modest, sure. But it happened. She felt like being sixteen again. Happy, as if she had been kissed for the first time.

Booth felt like being teenager again… Like a teenager who just dared to kiss the girl of his dreams. And what was even better was the fact that the girl didn't kick his ass for that.

* * *

**So this is it… well I was stuck a bit but I hope that you like the chapter. And no links today… sorry folks… :o(  
**

**Next chapter should be coming up soon... I am struggling a bit with it but we all can hope that I will make it ... and soon :o)  
**

**Feel free to tell me what do you think :o)**


	13. One fine day

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel

* * *

**It took me some time to write this one… so I hope you are going to like it :o)**

**And SORRY for the delay… I'm**** really really sorry… I was really ill and busy so I did not have time to write… well I did not even have the strength. But I am back :o) **

**Right now I have no beta so this chapter is posted without being checked, sorry about my mistakes…**

**And yeah, I'm**** sorry but the end is coming soon… I guess four or five more chapters and then this story will be over. I hope you'll like the rest and then say "ooooh this was a nice story" by the end or something :o) **

**So please stay with me and let me know what you think :o)**

**

* * *

Chapter ****13 – One fine day…**

Booth was a bit afraid of the day. He was supposed to spend it whole with Bones. He knew that they would be together the whole morning and the day and then they would have a double date and then there would come the night… And there would be no murders, no dead bodies, no squints, no bosses… it would be just them. Just him and his very beautiful and amazing partner. He was afraid of course. And excited like a kid before Christmas.

He was sure that any guy at his position would feel the same. Well of course in case he'd have the same thoughts and feelings and memories… Okay okay, there was no other guy like him. He knew. Was it bad or good? He was not sure.

He took a shower after Bones has left his room. Well two showers to be exact. He needed a hot one. That helped him to think and to clear his head. He was thinking for some time about Bones and trying to figure out the plan for this evening… But then he looked around and he could not miss her clothes and underwear placed in the bathroom. She left them there during the night. And now she left without them. Well and after thinking about Bones and her clothes and underwear he needed the cold shower. And that helped him as well.

He checked his face and decided to shave. He was not sure whether Bones would like him to have his face unshaved or not. He tried to think about occasions when Bones might have seen him with unshaved face and there were only several of them. And sure, she did not mind, but they were not this close to each other and he could be sure that he would never try to kiss her. And because that was exactly what he has been thinking about in the past days he better shaved. And in case she'd like him unshaved, they would surely find a way how to arrange that… He felt a bit better with his face smooth.

He brushed his teeth as well. It took him about fifteen minutes to do so. When he realized that, he had to chuckle. It was usual for him to spend a long time in the bathroom before having a date with some absolutely hot girl when he was younger. He has not been acting like this in ages.

Sometimes he felt like being a teenager again, a virgin. With Bones everything felt so different and so amazing that he just could not help it. But it surely did not feel bad.

Booth was nervous. And despite the fact how much he hated to be nervous, he was kind of enjoying it this time. It was his official first day with Bones. He just couldn't count the double date with Sweets and his girl. No way. This was different. This was no experiment. This was them. This was them having a date in the middle of Europe, in a beautiful romantic city. And he was almost sure that Petr and Karolína would be as nervous as he was. Well Petr was nervous for sure. He confessed that he hasn't been on a date with his wife for ages. Their lives changed after having kids and being officially together. And now they had a chance to spice up their lives a bit again.

Booth did not even mind the fact that it was Bones who has asked him out. Well she sort of told him that they were having the date; there was no question mark in that sentence. But he did not mind. This was exactly why he liked her so much. She could always surprise him. He could only hope that he would be able to surprise her as well. He would need to be really careful with his choice of surprises… but he knew her so his chances for success were kind of high. Right? Or not? He felt a bit nervous again… This woman was driving him crazy in more than one way.

The temperature outside was not really summer-like now in the morning… after the rain it was a bit cold. But it was still warm. Booth was okay in jeans, t-shirt and a light jacket. He was hesitating about his choice of underwear. Was it a good idea to wear boxers with a loose Kama sutra? He was not sure. He loved them, yeah, cartoon-like looses doing the Kama sutra was a nice topic for underwear… but he better took his Smurf ones. With an evil grin he made the decision about what to wear tonight.

He was not planning on having sex with Bones, but he could not be sure about anything… so better to be prepared that he might spill his coke or something all over him and she might get to see him without his clothes… only in boxers… Or something like that. He needed to justify his thoughts to be in peace with his own consciousness.

He checked his appearance in the mirror one more time, took his keys, wallet and his cell phone, wished himself a good luck and then walked out of the room. He locked the door behind him and decided to wait for Bones downstairs by the reception. He even had a chewing gum. As he was thinking earlier, better be ready for everything. And he was not willing to repeat the mistletoe incident when she had to give him her own gum…

He was thinking about that kiss and he suddenly felt calm and sure of himself. This was him and Bones. There was no need to worry. If they would kiss, it would be damn good, with or without the chewing gum… or the mistletoe.

He was grinning without even realizing it.

Bones was standing in the bathroom, wrapped in her towel, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She tried to do something about her hair, she put on a tiny little bit of some make-up; she felt good. She did not feel like wearing a skirt so she took some jeans. They were lying on her bed, right next to her light blue blouse and white jacket. She looked like she was thinking about something.

After a minute or so she sighed and went to the drawer she was using for her underwear now. She had some nice bras there and some panties as well of course. And then there was a package, still wrapped in the paper from the shop. She bought it not so long ago during her shopping trip with Karolína. At first she did not want to but then she tried the set on and she felt so carefree and happy that she could not resist it. She bought it.

She was not sure about wearing it though. Well nobody would get to see her in those. She was planning on changing for the evening so she could easily take these for now… And yet she felt a bit stupid.

She was sure that she would not experience what Booth has always called 'making love' tonight. Booth was too much of a gentleman for that… But maybe because of something he might get to see her in her underwear so she was surely planning on changing for the evening. She had to feel perfect; she had to feel ready to go on the date with Booth.

Angela would be so laughing if she would tell her about her thoughts… but maybe she would be also proud. Brennan could not be sure.

She was smiling.

She made the decision.

She took her new underwear and put it on. Then she put on her jeans and blouse and one very beautiful necklace with a blue dolphin on it. She loved the way she looked then.

Every time she touched the necklace she had to think of Booth. The necklace used to belong to her mother. She has put it into a safety box when she was about to leave. Brennan did not remember the necklace. She remembered only few things about her mother… But then her father gave it to her when she had birthday. She couldn't understand. So he told her that the necklace used to belong to her mother. She could easily remember her shock.

"_Dad__, where did you have it all the time?"_

"_I didn't. Your mother put that necklace into a deposit box at one bank. She wanted to keep it safe because it has belonged to her grandmother and mother. Now it was the right time to give it to you."_

_She was smiling at him, she hugged him. She felt happy. She loved the necklace. Others at her so-called birthday party were having fun. It was not a real party, only a dinner at Wong Fu´s. But she would not want to have it any other way._

_Booth gave her a hug as well and told her that she looked beautiful in her mother's necklace. _

"_How did you know that it used to belong to my mother?"_

"_Well…"_

_And the poor guy did not have any answer for her. He tried to smile at her. _

"_Booth, tell me…"_

_He did not want her to know… but she would have found a way how to get to know anyway.__ And the way she was looking deep into his eyes just made him to tell her. He would have told her anything._

"_Okay, Bones… You father told me about it. And about his suspicion that your mother has put it into some deposit box.__ He asked me for some help. So I just found it and gave it to him. He wanted to give it to you today…It was very important for him."_

_She couldn't believe it at first. But he was serious. Booth has helped her father to find something so precious and important. _

_She hugged him. __She hugged him tight._

"_Thank you, Booth."_

_And she sounded really serious. He was enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. __He was making slow motions with his hand on her back, holding her close, inhaling her scent. He was smiling and there was something warm radiating from his eyes._

"_You're welcome, Bones."_

_Then Angela came and took Brennan back to their table. __Booth was sitting on the bar, watching them, a huge smile upon his face. He looked happy. _

_None of them noticed that Angela had the camera along. She made lots of pictures of them. And anyone could tell from the looks and from the holding that there was something going on between them…_

Bones knew that Bones had surely been put some troubles while trying to find the deposit box. But he did it. And she loved the necklace. She just loved it. Who wouldn't? And now it looked just perfect. She was still a bit nervous from this day… but the date was her idea and to spend the morning with Booth has always been a pleasant thought. They would be coming back soon so she wanted to enjoy it as much as she would be able to.

Yeah, the date was her idea. She just realized that she hasn't even asked him out. She just informed him about the date. She presented it as a fact, not as an option. But he was not complaining… so he was okay with it, right?

She took a deep breath. Booth would surely be waiting for her by now. All she needed to do was to take her purse and lock the door behind her. She did it.

Booth was standing there, waiting for her to come. On the TV in the lobby was the forecast for Czech Republic. It should be really hot in the afternoon and nicely warm in the evening. Well the summer weather was just going crazy here.

Bones saw Booth. He was leaning against one of the very beautiful columns there in the lobby, looking absolutely … hot. He was smiling at her, waiting for her to reach him there. She walked over there with smile on her face, slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bones."

"Thank you… Well, I know."

He had to chuckle. Only Bones would have said that, of course.

He was thinking about offering her his arm… but then he got another idea. He just put his arm around her neck. That made her lean a bit closer. But she did not look like she minded… He was grinning at her. And all she could do was to smile back at him.

"Let's go to the city, shall we?"

"Yes, sure."

She looked curious about the day… maybe as much as he did.

Booth has noticed that there was an attractive woman as the receptionist today. He smiled at her, wished her a good day and then walked away, still holding Bones close.

They were talking about the weather and it was something like the safe ground for them right now. They needed that as for the beginning.

Very soon the topic has changed. They were so comfortable around each other that they could talk about anything. So they discussed Angela, the possibility of her going back to Hodgins, who has been in love with her all the time anyway, they talked about Cam and her family, they talked about Max and Russ… it was just nice.

Booth was very surprised when Bones mentioned a letter she got from her nieces. He asked her about them and she just started to talk about them. He let her talk. They did not get to see each other a lot, but they were chatting sometimes, exchanging e-mails and letters and sometimes she was talking to them via the phone, helping them with homework or something. Booth told her that she should buy something for girls. She did not like that idea.

"Bones so look at it like at the situation with the present for your mother. You just might see something that could be just perfect. And you can give it to them at Christmas or to their birthday. You do not have to give it to them like the present from vacation in Prague…"

And that was something she could take. That sounded okay.

"You really like them, don't you? The girls, I mean."

"Well, they are bright, kind, nice, open minded…"

And she just smiled…

At first it was really new to her to be an aunt but she got used to that and now she was really grateful for that role. She loved those girls and as far as she knew they loved her too. Booth was very proud of her. She was able to tell him some minor stuff about their lives. That meant that she cared for sure. And he did not mind listening. It was actually really enjoyable.

They were not paying attention to names of the streets. They had no idea about their current location but they did not mind.

They found a huge toy store. It was called "Dětský dům". They entered the building. Booth looked like he was in the seventh heaven. Bones was not so excited… she was trying to observe the place.

After 30 minutes they found a very nice part of the store. Lots of many different stuffed animals were there. And they both knew that kids loved them the most usually. Booth found a cute bear in Czech football team's sporting costume. He was determined to buy it for Parker. Bones agreed that he would surely love it.

She could not find anything for her girls. They were both very smart and very handy. They both love pictures. One of them loved taking pictures with a camera and the second one loved painting them… She was going through all the information she had about them but she did not see anything she would like to buy them here. So she just decided to wait. She did not want to push it. She would either see something or not. No pressure.

Not far from the house with toys was a huge store for artists. It looked really amazing. Bones stopped in front of the entrance. Booth had the question "why" written in his eyes.

"Angela…"

That was all she needed to say. They went inside. It was hard to decide about what she would like. Angela was an artist and she liked to pick up her own things so it was nothing easy to give her a present. Bones was walking through the store. Booth was waiting for her. He knew that this was her thing to do, not his.

After some time Bones came to him with a wooden box. On the cover there was a painting. It was a very beautiful picture of the Old Town at Prague. It was carved into the wood and painted with blue and white. Booth opened it. The box was full of many things like paint-brushes and different colors and pencils and so on. It looked good, like really good.

"So what do you think? Hm?"

"I think it's perfect, Bones. She'll love it."

Bones was smiling at him. Then she found out that the shop assistant could speak English. She asked him to pack the box and he did it. Booth was wondering what was Bones up to. She had the look.

"Bones? What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You have the look you usually have when you are up to something."

"I was just thinking… Would it be really mean to buy this cute pencil-case with the picture of the Prague Castle and give to her?"

"And what about the box?"

"You said it yourself… I might find a very good Christmas present."

She looked really proud of herself.

Booth had to laugh.

"That is brilliant."

She had the satisfied smile upon her face. Angela wouldn't expect the big Christmas present… And Booth looked proud. He put his arms around Bren's shoulders to hold her close. He acted impulsively when he gave her the kiss into her hair. But she didn't look like she minded. She paid for the present, Booth took the bag and they walked away from the shop.

The day was beautiful. And they didn't even have the lunch yet.

Around one Booth's stomach started to growl. He was hungry. Booth had a list of good restaurants from Petr. He gave him some advices. Bones agreed that they would try something typically Czech. Booth found one of those restaurants. It was a good one. Nice and cozy place with small tables, good view, comfortable chairs and besides they had the menu also in English. And that was very important.

It was hard to say which meals were typically Czech and which were not. Booth looked frustrated. He wanted to try something Czech. When the waiter came, Booth has asked him about the Czech food. To his surprise the waiter could speak English very well. He offered them several different meals but Bones was not happy about them. They were all with some meat. The waiter understood.

"Or if you would like to try something without meat, I can offer you these Czech dumplings. They are yeast dumplings with curd and either strawberries, apricots, plums or blueberries."

Booth looked really happy about the offer. It was all sweet and he felt like eating something sweet. But Bones wasn't too happy.

"I would like to try them but I don't like my fruit to be cooked."

"Bones…"

"Well, then I can offer you a special variation. Same dumplings but made with rum truffles. You don't have to be worried; there is almost no alcohol in them. They are originally from the Bohemian Forest and people usually like them very much. It's sort of a Czech speciality."

Bones agreed. She would take those. And Booth was up for those with blueberries. It was something Czech and something really strange.

When the waiter walked away Booth was grinning at Bones.

"What?"

"Well in case you would hate the food, I saw a Chinese place on our way here."

And then she was grinning too. He knew her well.

The lunch was good. Really good. They both enjoyed the food. It was not something they could be eating daily but it was delicious. Bones didn't want to try Booth's dumplings. He tried to persuade her but she was firm in her posture. She just didn't like her fruit cooked. But when she offered piece of her dumpling to Booth, he took it. But he took it from her fork. It looked cute. They were smiling at each other, enjoying the company.

Booth knew that this was something he wasn't supposed to do. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to be himself, he wanted to enjoy the time with Bones and he wanted to feel like a man, like a friend and maybe like a bit more than friend, but for sure a lot more than a partner.

Bones was aware of the fact that offering the piece of her meal to Booth wouldn't look exactly like something partners do but she couldn't care less. She wanted to offer him her delicious and yet strange lunch and he was willing to accept it. And the way he was looking at her the whole time made her feel like being 17 again. So when she offered him her fork it felt okay to her. She was not sure about his reaction though. But he accepted it.

They were both aware of the fact that this was something out of the line. But they were willing to take all the risks. They were willing to push a little bit to know where this would lead them. They knew that their relationship has changed a lot during the past weeks and especially days. And they were both sure that they didn't want to fight it.

During the time in Prague they were slowly reaching the point where partners and friends would change into something more. And it looked like they both wanted to do that.

The lunch was over soon. Booth paid for the food. Bones was not against it this time. She let him be the alpha-male. But Booth had to agree that he would allow her to pay for their next food.

They had time so they continued their walk through the city. They reached the part with lots of different souvenirs shops. It was made for tourists. They knew from Petr that these shops were everywhere. He didn't like them at all. And Bones had to agree that it looked strange. But she knew that every big city had parts like this one was. It was normal.

Booth stopped himself before one of those shops. They had some bobbin-lace stuff there. One of those things was a dolphin. He liked it. But he was not sure about buying it. It was too much kitschy.

Bones realized that she was alone after some time. She came back and found her partner staring into one shop-window. She noticed the dolphin but she didn't like it at all. It was not something she would buy for her dead mother.

Booth noticed something different. It was a small pendant with a dolphin. It was made from glass. The label said "Bohemia Glass". It looked beautiful. He pointed that out for Bones.

Booth knew that Bones had never celebrated her mother's birthday. Her mother never wanted to be given any presents. The only thing she wanted to be with her family on her birthday. They used to have a breakfast in bed, all of them together. And they used to spend the day together doing something crazy. But there were no presents. Bones told him this some time ago.

Bones was looking at the pendant. It was nice and simple.

"Bones?"

"I can buy that and put it on the gravestone, right?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"The only present for her birthday…"

She looked sad. She looked very sad. And she also looked like being lost in her memories. She was trying to remember how her mother looked like, how happy she was. She could also remember the small dolphin that her father has put to her mother's grave.

Bones felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Booth. He didn't say anything. He just squeezed her shoulder gently to let her know that he was there, standing next to her.

She bought the dolphin. It would be the first and the last present she would ever give to her mother for her birthday.

Booth knew that Bones was sad. He could tell why.

Bones was walking silently, thinking about her mother, about her family and the only thing she could feel was Booth's presence. He was there, next to her, holding her around her shoulders. He wasn't willing to let go. And she didn't want him to.

They were walking along the river, the view was gorgeous. They were silent.

Booth's phone rang. He answered it. It was Petr.

"Hey, Sparks, I was wondering… What do you think about going to the cinema before the big evening, huh? We have movies in English with subtitles so you could enjoy it, well more or less."

"Sounds good, I'll ask Bones, give me a sec."

And Booth asked her. She agreed that it could be fun. She hasn't been in the cinema for ages. Booth could believe that.

And she had a suggestion. Booth liked it so he told Petr about it.

"Bones has no objections. And she had an idea. What about meeting at five somewhere by some cinema, this part is up to you, and buying tickets for the first movie that would be available in English?"

"Wow, that's brave. You have no idea how many stupid movies are in our cinemas right now. But I am all in."

And then Petr told him about one cinema that was his favorite. He tried to describe the way from their hotel and Booth was even able to get it. He was almost sure that he has already seen the cinema. They were most probably passing it by some time ago.

Bones wasn't sure but she would say that going for a movie was a typical thing for a date. So it could be taken as a part of their evening. She had no objections. She had to observe the culture. And she could survive two hours in the cinema, watching a silly movie. Right?

Booth took the way back to the hotel. It was almost three and they needed to change. And he needed to take care of his wound. He needed a new plaster. He was sure that Bones would want to help him. He was sort of hoping that she would forget about it but he was not that lucky.

When they reached the hotel she asked him about the plaster. He sighed and let her go to his room.

He put all the things onto a table and walked to the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and gave Bones the opportunity to prepare all the necessary stuff. He was not happy about this. He was afraid that it would lead to some inappropriate thoughts.

"Take off your t-shirt, please."

Oh yeah, lots of inappropriate thoughts.

She wanted to sound absolutely professional, like a doctor. But she failed. Booth could detect that she was a bit nervous about it. And he decided to play along. He could tease her a bit, right?

"Why don't you do that?"

There was something playful in his voice.

"There is no need for me to take my … oh you meant … right."

Booth had to chuckle. Oh Bones…

But then he was surprised when he felt her hands on his sides. She took off his t-shirt. He felt her breath on his back, he felt her hands and at one moment he also felt her hair when she was close. He knew this was a bad idea… Those inappropriate thoughts were presented in his head and he could do nothing to stop them. He took some deep breaths.

Bones gently took off the old plaster. She cleaned the edges of the wound with the antiseptic stuff she had and then she put on the new plaster.

Bones saw him before his t-shirt before so many times and it could still turn her on. And the fact that it was her who took the t-shirt off was not helping at all. She was caressing his back a bit, just for a short moment. And before she got up she couldn't resist the urge to give him a kiss. She kissed him gently near by the plaster.

Booth didn't see that kiss coming. He thought about turning around and kissing her right there in his bathroom but he could resist it. He had some practice in that after all. He knew that it would screw things up. He gave her some time and then he turned around. She was standing by the basin.

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

She smiled at him. Then she turned on the water to wash her hands. Booth could hear a strange sound coming from the wall. He knew that sound. Something was wrong with the pipes. And after a moment, before he could do a single thing, the faucet sort of exploded.

Booth tried to push Bones aside but he was not quick enough. She screamed in surprise when a spray of water hit her. Booth tried to stop the water. He tried to turn off the faucet and it was working, fortunately. He took a look at his bathroom. The water was everywhere.

But what took his attention was Bones.

He was watching her. He started down by her feet and then slowly moved his eyes up. Booth could tell that in those wet jeans she looked even more hot than usually. What really got him was the fact that her blouse became a transparent one because of the water. And yes, seeing her like that was turning him on for sure, but the thing that got his attention in the end was her bra. It was white. And it was with several small pictures of Snoopy doing several different things. Booth knew that staring at her like that would cause him troubles but he could not make himself look up.

Bones felt strange. She knew that he has been observing her. She could feel his eyes travelling on her body. And she could feel the warmth spreading through her veins when he stopped by hear breasts. What she didn't realize was her choice of underwear.

When Booth finally looked up to see her eyes he was mesmerized by the view. Her wet hair and sparkling eyes made him almost growl in frustration. He would give anything for the chance to kiss her right there. But it would be wrong, he knew that. Did he care?

Bones noticed his look and she wanted to say something. She didn't have a chance.

"You like Snoopy, Bones?"

It was the only thing he could think about. He needed to say something, he needed to do something to distract her, to distract himself, and he needed to get away from her because he was slowly losing his control. And that would lead to something … crazy.

"Huh?"

She said that and then she realized that Booth was breathing heavily. He looked … excited. She realized that the way she looked in those wet clothes was a pure torture for him. He was a guy after all. And from all the sings she could tell that he wanted her. She looked at him, at his chest and she could tell for sure that Booth was aroused. All he needed to do was to kiss her and she would most probably do anything. But… but he mentioned Snoopy instead of coming closer and giving her a kiss or something. Then it hit her. Snoopy. She had her new bra with Snoopy. And with the wet blouse…

She looked down and saw her bra. She wasn't sure about what to say. She looked into his eyes. They were silent for a moment.

"I think the bra really suits you, Bones. Snoopy looks good on you."

"I've got the panties as well."

She had no idea why she said that. Booth swallowed and his eyes traveled south against his will. But of course he couldn't see a single thing through her jeans. He looked up into her eyes again.

She could see how dark his eyes were. She was thinking about teasing him a bit. She wanted him to do something. She felt turned on and she wanted him to do something about it. It was her basic instinct. But then she noticed how frustrated he looked, how lost. He wanted to do something, but not now, not like this. She could tell that easily. She understood that taking things slowly and doing them right was important for him. And she wanted to trust his judgment about all the changes in their relationship.

She needed to say something and walk away.

"So let's meet at half past four in the lobby, right?"

"Sure, Bones."

He couldn't help himself. He had to watch her walk away. He heard the sound of the door being closed. He growled. Loudly. This was too much for him. He needed to cool down. He completely forgot about the broken faucet so he tried to turn it on. Now the water was all over him as well.

Booth called himself an idiot. There was nothing else that would suit him right then.

Bones was in her room and she felt strange. What the hell just happened? She was about to seduce him! She couldn't believe it. What was wrong with her? Well, of course nothing was wrong, but she was able to resist these urges for several years. Why it had to change? She couldn't understand. Well she had an idea but she refused to accept that.

She decided to do everything according to the plan. She would change into different underwear, she would take her new dress and she would meet Booth in the lobby. They would go to the cinema together and then they would have the date. That was the plan. And she could always stick to a plan.

She walked to her bathroom and changed. She took her red satin underwear and her new dress. She looked good with the straps around her neck and free back. The dress hugged her curves nicely. She felt good. She applied some make-up and tried to do something about her hair. She was done quickly so she turned on her laptop. She wanted to send an e-mail to Angela. But when she was about to write she realized that she wasn't willing to share her memories and thoughts with her best friend. Not like that. Not now. Not just via the e-mail. She needed to think about them first. So she wrote down just some basic information. She sent the mail and promised herself to talk to Angela in person later.

Booth tried to clean the mess in his bathroom. Then he changed into another boxers, into those with the loose Kamasutra. He took another pair of jeans and a casual white shirt. He rolled up the sleeves because it was still pretty hot out there.

Booth's phone rang again. It was Petr. The poor guy was nervous. He wanted to know about Booth's choice of clothes for the evening. They agreed on some stuff. And they talked a bit. They were both nervous but determined to try to have the best evening ever.

Karolína was standing in her bedroom. She brought the kids to her mother. She would look after them till the morning. Karolína took her favorite blue underwear and her new dress. Dark blue with light blue pattern, with white shoulder-straps. She looked good in those. She tried to fix her hair. She even put on some make-up. She felt nervous. But she wanted to enjoy this evening.

During the last years she lost the feeling of being pretty woman. She became a mother and that changed a lot. She knew that her husband was in love with her all the time but she missed the feeling of being wanted. She missed his looks. She simply missed a bit of her life before becoming a mother. And this evening might change it all again.

Karolína put some candles into the bedroom, she made the bed and she prepared even the bathroom. She was hoping that the evening would turn into something more. And she wanted to be ready.

Booth was standing in the lobby, waiting for Bones to appear. He was nervous. But he felt happy. This was his first real date with the woman from his dreams.

Bones was on her way down to the lobby. At first she felt a bit stupid because of all the nervousness but then it passed. She was okay. She was herself. She had a date and she was planning on enjoying it from the first to the last moment.

Petr was waiting in the living room. His wife was in the bedroom, trying to get ready. He was nervous. It was their first date after a very long time. And he was afraid that he would screw something up. He took a deep breath. It would be okay… it had to be.

Karolína was about to open the door. She was still in the bedroom and she needed to take one small step to appear in the living room. Petr was there, waiting for her. She wanted this evening to be perfect. Before she took the stop she realized that she didn't care about the evening being perfect. The only thing she cared about was to be happy with her loving husband. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**_So this is the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it :o) The next one should be up within a week, maybe sooner. I have no idea ... but I promise to post it soon :o)  
_**

**_And there is this – Dětský dům means something like a Children's house and it is a very big store with lots of different toys. It really exists :o)_**

**_And those dumplings they had – they are real as well. And Czech people love them :o) Well, at least I do :o)_**

**_So… no links this time… I think there is nothing to show…the restaurant was not any particular one… and that applies for the shops as well. Just common shops and common restaurant, nothing extra. Sorry… But if you have any questions, just mail me :o)_**

**_So in the next chapter a lot is supposed to happen… so… I hope you will like it :o) But let me know what you think about this one!! That is really important to me! Thanks guys! :o)  
_**

**_And once again – I am sorry about my mistakes… :o( You know how it works, you can see mistakes of other people but you usually cannot say if you have some mistakes in your own text. Especially when you are not using your mother language. Grr… So – I am sorry guys. Really.  
_**


	14. The double date

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel

* * *

**Hi there folks!**

**I know I know… it took me a long time to update again. I am sorry. I was really busy****… And I wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but my computer was not cooperating. So… Sorry :o)**

**So the chapter you**** all are waiting for is here… I hope you won't be too disappointed. You have to let me know :o) And in case you'd feel like hating me because of the end, just give me a chance to finish the story :o)**

**Enjoy it!!**

**Oh and thanks for your reviews, I am really happy to read them all :o)**

**And I still have no beta so I am once again sorry about my mistakes… I'm trying really hard but you know how it works… if you notice something really out of the line, let me know... we can fix the story together :o)  
**

**Oh and I just had to write the conversation between Petr and Karolína in Czech… they are Czech so why should they talk in English at home, right? But don't worry, you will understand it all :o)**

**

* * *

Chapter ****14 – The double date**

Petr wasn't sure but he would swear that his heart has jumped out of his chest. He felt like being shot or maybe hit by a truck. He couldn't breath. His wife was standing in front of him; and she looked absolutely stunning. He knew that he was staring at her, more like ogling her, he knew, but he couldn't help it. It took him about a minute before he was able to breathe normally again.

Karolína walked from the bedroom. She saw her husband leaning against the wall by the door. By one word he looked hot. When he looked up she couldn't do another step. He was staring at her, looking at her feet, at her legs, at her hips, at her chest, at her neck and of course also at her face. He was completely lost. It looked like he wanted to remember every tiny detail about her. She knew she looked good but she didn't expect this kind of a reaction. She gave him his time. He needed to regain some composure.

Petr swallowed, took a deep breath and locked his gaze with his wife's.

"Wow."

This was all he was able to say. She had to chuckle.

He moved closer. He took her hand into his and then spun her around, still holding her. She was laughing. All the tension was gone. Petr gently pulled her into his arms. She gave him a smile. She felt happy. She put her hands onto his chest and he slowly moved his onto her hips. He was making slowly circles with his thumbs. It was driving her crazy and he knew that.

"Jsi překrásná." _(You are so beautiful.)_

"Děkuju…" _(Thank you…)_

"A jsi moje." _(And you are mine.)_

She had to laugh. She just had to laugh. It was so cute to hear him saying that… He had something in his voice, something that made her knees go weak.

He leaned in and kissed her. At first it was modest but after several second it changed. The kiss was full of passion and hunger, possession and love. She stopped him after some time. Petr growled in disappointment. She looked into his eyes. And after a moment of silence he nodded.

"Já vím, já vím, musíme jít, ať nepřijdeme pozdě." _(I know, I know, we have to go so we won't be late.)_

"Slibuju, že se ti to bude líbit... a navíc máme pak pro sebe celou noc." _(You will like it, I promise... and besides we have the whole night just for ourselves afterwards.)_

She made her intentions for the rest of the night clear by giving him a kiss onto his neck. She bit him gently. He wanted the moment to last forever. But he nodded in agreement. She was right, they had to go. She took his hand and made him to follow her out of the apartment. Well in that moment he would have followed her anywhere.

Petr had real troubles with keeping his hands by his sides. He needed to touch his wife all the time. Holding her hand was not enough so he tried to hold her around her shoulders and then around her waist. But it was still not enough. He was so lost…

And she kept smiling.

Karolína was glad that she still had such an effect on him after all those years. Maybe going out for a date from time to time was not a bad thing at all. She knew that this was only the beginning of a really good date. She had her plans. And she knew that he wouldn't be complaining.

Booth was standing in the lobby, waiting for Bones to appear. He was early, he knew. He was smiling all the time just because of the simple concept of spending the evening with her, being with her on their real date.

When Bones appeared in the lobby, Booth suddenly felt like there was no air to breathe around him. She looked stunning. Maybe it was because of her new dress, maybe it was because of the look she had upon her face, but most probably it was just because she was Bones. And to him she always looked stunning.

She walked towards him. She took a good look at him. She noticed how he looked like and she liked it. She gave him a smile.

"Bones, you look … well…"

But he was not able to finish. He had to try to take some deep breaths.

"What, Booth? Speechless?"

"Yeah… a bit."

He chuckled. It wasn't normal that this woman could do these things to him. And she was obviously enjoying it.

"I just really like the way you look. I would use the word 'hot' to describe you but I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough…"

She was surprised a bit. When he told her that she looked hot for the first time, she wasn't actually paying attention to it. He could have been talking about the weather after all. But this time she knew that he was talking about her. And she felt something warm spreading through her body. She would name the warm feeling 'desire'.

She was enjoying that feeling. A lot.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it. I wasn't really sure about the outfit. Oh and well… You don't look bad yourself, you know."

"Thanks, Bones."

And despite the fact that they were both smiling, the first awkward moment just came.

Booth was not sure about what to do. And Bones was slowly becoming nervous because of him and his unsure posture.

Booth took a deep breath. But Bones was faster.

"Are you nervous?"

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"I don't want to screw this up, Bones."

She was silent. She wasn't sure about what to say. Of course she felt the same. But it was ridiculous!

"According to Angela we've already had many dates. She counts all the dinners and the time we spend together outside work. So technically this is nothing new for us."

"You really see it like that?"

And with that question he got her. She was silent again. But only for a moment… She gathered all her strength and courage. She took his hand into hers. She didn't know why but she needed the contact.

"No. I think that this is new to us. It's the real date, not just some casual dinner and watching a movie on your couch. And yes, I know that it can bring lots of new things to us and yes, I know that we might need to face some serious issues lately, but right now it is just us, right? Just you and me, just us, being on a date."

He smiled at her. And she smiled back.

"I agree. With all of that… Just you and me."

"So?"

"So we can go and try to find the cinema, hm? What do you think?"

"Sure."

He was playing with her fingers for a moment. Then he let go and then he put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the hotel.

Poor receptionist from the hotel was watching Booth the whole time. He was a piece of hunk. Every woman in the lobby was watching him. And then the lady in red walked there and he had his eyes only for her. He was so taken that it was not fair to all the other women. But they looked happy so she has decided to wish them all the best. He had his hand on the small of her back. But then he smiled at the receptionist and her knees went weak. That was so unfair! She had to take few sips of her cold coke to calm down. She was close to hyperventilating.

Bones was enjoying her feelings. She was still very unsure of them but she was about to like them a lot very soon. Booth's hand was a bit lower than usually but she didn't mind. It was like a testing some new waters. And she surely wouldn't be the one to complain about it.

They were walking by the river now, enjoying the warm breeze. They were talking about the weather, and they were talking about Sweets. What would the kid tell them right now? It was comfortable conversation. And funny one as well.

Bones had one thing on her mind all the time. And she didn't even bother with trying to pick up the right moment to say it. She just did it.

"It was not really nice of you, you know?"

"What?"

"Flirting with the poor receptionist."

"Oh come, you are not jealous, right?"

"What?! No, I am definitely not jealous. But you have no intention of staying here or asking her out so it was just cruel to flirt with her."

"Bones… come on… "

"Or maybe you like it. When you can flirt with women and see them react to you. Does it help your ego? Because it's something all the male species have in common."

He could not believe it. She was serious. Of course he wasn´t supposed to flirt with her but it just happened. And it was nothing serious… He looked at his partner and decided to strike back a bit.

"Well and when you are walking around dressed like this, showing your perfect legs, adorable hips, the beautiful back side of yours, you think that is okay? And I am not talking about your lips and eyes…"

He didn't mean to say that much but it somehow slipped. She didn't see that coming. But she was surprised only pleasantly. She stopped him and looked into his eyes. He couldn't read her expression.

"Booth?"

"Hm?"

He tried to look innocent but it was not working. She gave him the look that was saying "spill it".

"What I meant, Bones, was that you could make a guy go crazy just by looking at him. Well and not the mention the way you look when you move and especially wearing something like this…"

He mentioned with his hand up and down her body.

She was smiling.

"Are you jealous, Booth?"

He wanted to be honest… Maybe it was a bad idea but this was their first date. And he needed to be honest with her. Well, mostly.

"Yes, I am. I am jealous of every guy that you smile at or even look at. And yeah, it's absolutely out of the line and yeah, it means I am an alpha-male and whatever else you wanna call me, but I'm not sure that I can help it."

She was smiling.

She should give him a lecture and she should be at least a bit angry with him because of this behavior. But she couldn't. Something in her actually liked it. Maybe it was because she felt the same. When Booth was looking at some other woman, flirting with her, smiling at her, something in her wanted to jump there and tell the woman to get lost. Or maybe hurt her sometimes.

She stepped closer to him, grabbed his shirt to pull him to her and gave him a kiss. It was modest but it was slow… He was watching her in shock, something wild displaying in his eyes. He sighed. She wanted to kill him. Slowly. With her lips.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Booth."

Oh he would love to think so… But he was just not entirely sure by now. And she could tell that as well. So in an attempt to reassure both him and herself, she took his hand, enlaced her fingers with his and then resumed walking.

Booth needed a minute to understand it. And the only thing that made sense to him was that Bones could understand him. Which would mean that she knew the situation pretty well. She was jealous in the past…

They were walking silently, enjoying the presence of each other. It was nice and they felt content.

They got really close to the cinema when Booth realized something. He leaned closer and whispered it into her ear.

"You don't have to be jealous either, Bones. There is no other woman I would rather want to be with."

He could afford saying that because he noticed Petr standing not far away. Bones didn´t have time to react. And he was counting on that.

She was puzzled for a moment. But then a smile appeared on her face. He just told her … OH.

Petr didn't notice anything but Karolína did. She noticed how Brennan looked. She walked to her. And she was curious.

"Hey…"

"Hi!"

"So... how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Come on! How did Sparks reacted to you wearing this?"

"Oh this. Well… He was speechless."

"Sparks and speechless? It's hard to believe in that."

"And how about your husband?"

Karolína blushed a bit.

"So he did like the way you looked, right?"

"Yeah, I think he was really surprised. And if everything goes smoothly this evening I think we might have a very pleasant night as well… Hm, maybe you too."

"What? You mean me and Booth?"

"The guy is so into you…"

"Well it is not something he would do. This is our official first date. He will want to take things slowly and I am sure that having sex on the first date is something he would like to avoid."

"But what do you want?"

"I want to trust him that he knows what is right for us. I have no experience in these things. But he has. I trust him to do the right thing."

"So if he would want to wait, let's say a month, six months, a year… it would still be okay with you?"

"Oh. Well… I guess no."

"You want him, huh? When he wears those jeans and that shirt, when he looks so hot and charming… with the boyish grin and ruffled hair…"

Brennan had no answer. She just smiled. Yes, she wanted him. But what more, she was sure that he wanted her too. He wouldn't wait a month or a year to try to make love to her. Or would he?

"You really think he would want to wait that long?"

"Well the romantic part of him for sure. But he is just a man. So who knows… Well, you know him, so what do you think?"

"I think that he has no idea."

"Yeah, that is a possibility too."

Brennan looked at Karolína and they both smiled. Guys were walking ahead; girls were following them to the cinema.

"So what did he say to you before he took off to talk to Petr?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on… the way you looked just a few moments ago. I could see that he just said something and you liked it… so what was it? Or if it is too personal you don't have to tell me of course… I was just… well I was just curious."

Karolína was smiling. Brennan was smiling as well. Karolína was a lot like Angela. But right now Brennan felt like sharing some information.

"How would you react to sentence 'there is no other woman I would rather be with'?"

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Gorgeous…! So he really wants you a lot. Good for you. And the answer for your question, right… Well, I think I would look just like you did right then. And I would definitely at least try to kiss him."

"I didn't have a chance to fully acknowledge the information before he walked over to your husband."

"So no time for trying to kiss him either."

"No. But the date has just begun."

And then both women were grinning.

Booth was glad that he could talk to Petr a bit. They agreed that letting those two women go shopping together was an excellent idea. But they also agreed that those two women were trying to kill them. Generally guys could take only some temptation and some teasing. And the way the women looked was just … not fair. It should be illegal for them to look like that.

Petr confessed to Booth that he was about to ask Karolína to stay at home instead of coming. Their love life was not a good one for some time. And he missed that. He was still deep in love with his wife. And she still seemed to be extremely beautiful to him. And yeah, the sight of her walking through the living room could still turn him on… but he missed the excitement and he missed something that has disappeared with their kids being born.

Booth assured him that it was normal. He knew that. Sort of.

"And besides look at her. She is beautiful. And she is all yours. You can hold her; you can keep her close to you and let the world know that she is yours… She loves you, buddy. It is in her eyes."

"Thanks, Sparks."

"Naaaah, you're welcome."

"I thought it would be okay till the moment she appeared in the living room."

Booth could understand that. One part of him wanted to take Bones to one of their rooms and make love to her till the morning… oh and have some hot passionate sex with her as well. But he needed to resist that urge.

Petr shot him a puzzled look.

"You want her, right? Or is there any problem with you two having sex?"

"So firstly, I hope it won't be just about fulfilling biological urges. I am kind of hoping that it would much more than that. And secondly I am just not sure about the right moment for something like that. It has to be the perfect moment to take that step. She is … fragile."

"So firstly, since when do you use terms like fulfilling biological urges?"

"My partner has some effects on me, you know?"

"Oh. That answered my second question as well. Or at least a bit."

"What was the question?"

"Is she really that fragile or just not used to having a relationship?"

"Oh. Okay, right…"

"And?"

"Well I think both. Her relationships usually end like something catastrophic. And she might look strong and independent but she is not really like that."

"So you need the right moment to show her the real thing?"

"Something like that… she called it 'breaking the laws of physics'…"

"And you are able to wait a month or more before trying to do that with her?"

"I'm not sure if I am able to wait but I don't want to rush anything."

"So you really love her a lot… because any other guy at your place would try to have sex with her like all the time."

Now it was Booth's time to shot him a deadly glare. Petr tried to look innocent. But they both knew…

Girls joined them.

Bones was curious about the cinema. Petr told her some things about it. It was not the biggest one but it was a nice one. Several different screens, good sound and comfortable seats. There was another one nearby this one. It had better sound and even seats that could be adjusted for couples. But Petr didn't like their carpets. It was a lame excuse but it was truth. And they didn't want to argue.

Petr walked to the cash-desk and asked for four tickets for the first movie in English available. When he got them he was laughing.

Bones didn't understand why Petr was laughing. Then Karolína saw the tickets and she looked amused as well. When Booth saw them he looked shocked. Bones couldn't understand.

"Well, Bones, you know… The laughing guy over there is a huge fan of one old TV-show, his adorable wife could never understand why he would like it but she could find it at least a bit funny. And you know, this movie was based upon some other movies and several TV-series… And I really liked the original show. But I am sure this won't be your favorite thing to watch."

"What is it?"

"Well, Star Trek."

Bones couldn't believe it. Booth and Petr gave her a lecture about the original show. They gave her some lecture about the other movies as well. She had to promise them that she would not comment it. It was a science-fiction movie and she knew that people liked it. It was a movie about how it all has started all those years ago. She really wanted to try to enjoy it. But she knew that it would pointless. But she agreed that they would try the first movie available in English and this was it. It was a challenge and she wouldn't give up just like that…

The real problem came when Kirk called his best friend "Bones".

Brennan looked really offended. She folded her hands on her lap, she didn't react to any of Booth's attempts to take her hand into his, she refused to drink the coke, and she refused to try the pop-corn as well. She couldn't believe it. Booth gave her the nickname because of some medical doctor from a science-fiction show.

Booth knew he was in troubles.

Petr and Karolína enjoyed the movie. They were sorry for Booth. He would have to work really hard to make this up to Brennan.

When the movie ended Bones was the first to get up. She went straight to the toilets. She was pissed off. She didn't understand why… She calmed down a bit. Her rational side took over. It was the only possible way how to cope with it.

Booth was waiting for her in front of the cinema. Karolína and Petr were standing not too far away. He asked them to wait. And they waited for him of course. It was, after all, still their double date.

Bones appeared. She looked cool way too much. She wanted to pass by Booth. But she saw him standing there, leaning against the railing, with those sad chocolate eyes and something deep inside her couldn't take that. But she was too good in hiding her feelings and in suppressing them, so she couldn't just stop by his side and talk to him. She knew that he wanted to talk. But she didn't want to. She was insulted, she was angry and for some strange reason she was also very sad.

When she was passing him by, he did the only thing that could stop her.

"Temperance, please…"

And he sounded so guilty that she couldn't take it. He used her name, not the nickname. And he had the defeated posture… She stood in front of him, she kept her cool posture, the distant look; she folded her arms across her chest and just gave him a nod. That was the approval that he could talk.

"I know that it looks stupid, but it was just a nickname…"

But that was the trigger she needed. He didn't pick up the right thing to start with. He screwed this up.

"Just a nickname, Booth?! So you just gave me my nickname after a fictional character from a science-fiction TV-show?!"

"No…"

"You said it was because I worked with Bones. But it was not truth, was it?"

She sounded disappointed. And then it hit him. But he didn't have a chance to say anything.

"I thought the nickname was special. Only you call me that. And your son calls me Doctor Bones. Do you have any ideas how cute that is?! How much it means to me?! I know you gave it to me to irritate me and it was working for so long… but I got used to it. And I began to like it. I began to like being Bones…"

She looked sad. She was aware of his proximity. She knew that she just said too much. And she knew that it was really irrational. But she couldn't help herself. Some things just couldn't be suppressed. And sometimes she just couldn't pretend that some things were not affecting her at all.

"I thought that it meant I was someone special to you. But I wasn't. I was just a reminder of a fictional character…"

She was sad. He could tell that easily. And it was tearing him apart.

Booth knew that she would close herself up right there, in front of him. He knew that she would never listen to him again. He knew that he could lose her right there. He tried to reach for her. She gave him the chance to take her hand into his one. He tried to bring her close and she wasn't struggling.

Karolína and Petr saw how Booth pulled Brennan towards him. He put his hand under her chin to make her look into his eyes. They didn't want to eavesdrop but who would be able to stay away?

"Bones, I gave you the nickname because it was the only way how I could irritate you. I couldn't think of anything else. And you and your bones were something beyond my understanding. I started to call you Bones because it was pissing you off."

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact."

"But, I kept calling you that because you were special to me. You still are special. And I couldn't call you baby or honey so I had to stick to Bones. It was and it still is my way how to express that I care about you a lot. Only you and my son have nicknames, Bones."

"Booth…"

"Let me finish…"

"Okay."

"I also kept calling you Bones because I knew that you liked it. I know you did, don't argue. And I know you like it when I call you Bones because it gives you the feeling that you are special. But you are special no matter what, okay? There is nothing that can change that. And the nickname has nothing to do with it."

She wasn't saying anything.

"And you have no idea how much it means to me that you like my son and that you are not against being called Doctor Bones because he likes you a lot as well."

He was still looking into her eyes. He was silent and so was she. Then she moved closer and hugged him. He felt relieved. He wasn't sure that she would listen to him. He thought he would lose her. But she hugged him and he knew that she needed that hug as much as he did. He locked her frame in his arms. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair. He wanted to hold her like that forever.

Karolína and Petr were watching them, smiling at them. They could tell that those two would have to do a lot of work but in the end they would be really happy together. Well, they looked happy already. But after some time it could be even better. And it would be.

Booth dared to give Bones a kiss into her hair. She wasn't complaining.

"I really do like it, you know?"

"What?"

"When you call me Bones."

"I know."

"But don't call me baby or honey or anything."

She had a warning in her voice. It was a playful one but it was there. Booth laughed a bit. He made her to release him. She kept her hands around his neck. He made her to look into his eyes again.

"I have no reason to call you baby or anything as you put it. I can call you Bones."

"Well you can call me Temperance as well. I like the way my name sounds when you say it."

She knew that it could make him think about many different scenarios, but she didn't care. Actually it would be good if he would be thinking about them…

He smiled at her. And then he dared to give her a kiss onto her forehead.

Petr looked at Karolína and kissed her as well. It was not on the forehead and it was definitely not that modest. But it felt damn good.

All four of them gathered into one group. They had a place where to go. During the whole way they were discussing the movie. They were all laughing and enjoying the talk. Bones was the voice of reason, Petr was the voice of a huge fan, Karolína was trying to stay objective and Booth had real troubles because he couldn't really disagree with Petr but he also knew that Bones was right from the scientific point of view. But it was definitely fun.

Karolína and Petr were amazed by the bickering between Bones and Booth. Those two could be so oblivious to the outside world when they were talking together. It was cute.

Girls were leading the way. After some time they reached a bridge. It was a beautiful bridge with an amazing view of the river and the city. Petr told them that the bridge and all the surrounding would look even better during the night.

"Prague during the night could be a very beautiful city. Well in case if you know where to go and what to look for. Some places are just horrible but some are absolutely gorgeous. And very romantic."

He was smiling at them. Another part of the plan could be a walk through the night Prague. Bones and Booth had some experiences of that from their Museum Night. And Petr with his wife knew the city well. But all the plans were up to the girls this time.

In the middle of the bridge boys finally realized that they have reached a point where they could go to one of the Prague islands. They could hear the music for a long time by that moment but they haven't realized that.

"What is this place?"

"Well, this is one of the Prague islands. There are many of them on the river. And if I am not mistaken, we just reached the United Island of Prague, right?"

"Oh so you are a bright cop after all…"

"United Islands? Bones, was this your idea?"

"What? We saw an advertisement. It is a festival, Booth. Nothing to harm you in there. It is happening on several different islands. Many different bands and musicians from all over the world. It is a unique cultural festival. We can listen to the music, find ourselves something to eat and we can dance. We can be here or try another island; we can walk through the Prague… I thought it would be a nice experience and Karolína agreed."

"Yeah, I thought that it would be very good for a double-date."

Boys couldn't believe it. But they were not complaining. They could only try to imagine how good their women would look like while dancing to some ethnic music.

Booth was holding Bren's hand. Petr was holding Karolína's hand. They were walking through the small crowd on the island. The music was actually good. It sounded like something from Africa. They were not sure.

For some time they were simply enjoying the music. They were talking about many different things, just a small talk. From time to time Booth dared to caress his partner's skin with his fingers, from time to time he dared to stare at her and from time to time he dared to thank the God for this evening. He felt like a very lucky man.

Petr was holding Karolína really close. To any observer they would look like a normal couple enjoying the music. But Petr was whispering something right into Karolína's ear all the time. And she looked like she definitely liked it.

It was one of their games. With the job they were doing they had to find some ways how to be very original around their love life. They couldn't be just having sex sometimes. They tried a lot but this was something they both liked the most. Petr was trying to describe a scenario to Karolína. And in case he'd be lucky they would try to fulfill his fantasies later. And to be standing in the middle of the crowd and having this kind of a conversation was really arousing a lot.

Once Petr recorded his fantasy to Karolina's MP3 player. And once while being on a business trip he kept sending her mails full of his fantasies. And she was enjoying them as much as she could.

Around six Booth was suddenly very hungry. He was relieved when Petr asked them about some dinner because he was starving. Boys.

Karolína took them to one small stall. They had some fried things there. Karolína picked something strange for herself.

"Well, I think you would call it a potato pancake. We call it bramborák or cmunda. It is made from grated raw potatoes, flour, eggs, some herbs and garlic. Many different nations have this as a part of their cuisine. And trust me; all those nations love it for a reason."

Booth was skeptical about it. But Bones asked Karolína to give her a piece so she could try it. And she did. And Bones liked it.

"It tastes strange. And I can hardly picture myself eating this all the time. But I like it. Can you please take me one? I am afraid I won't be even able to pronounce the name of it correctly."

"Sure, gladly."

Karolína smiled at her. Booth didn't want to stay behind so he ordered some for himself as well. And to his own surprise he liked the stuff.

Petr told them that the potato pancakes could be served plain like this or with some meat and sauce or with some sauerkraut. He could present them many examples. Some of them sounded too crazy but some of them sounded pretty cool.

Later that evening they moved to another part of the island. Some very good music was there. They couldn't identify the origin of it but it sounded African again. This time it was the music and some dancing. There was a group of women in front of the stage. When the music started to play they started to dance. It looked African.

After some time men joined the women. They were all dressed in colorful clothes, it all looked handmade. It was a very entertaining performance. Bones was really enjoying watching them. Booth was watching her and it was a very good view as well. And Petr with Karolína were just holding each other, watching the performance.

After some time all the men part of the group left the women. The women started to dance again. And three of them entered the audience in attempt to make some other women to join them. And before anyone could realize it, both Karolína and Bones were there with them, dancing to those beats. The African women were showing them the right steps and very soon all the new women in the group could dance to the rhythm correctly.

Booth and Petr were applauding, whistling at them, and they were really laughing. Bones and Karolína were obviously enjoying the time there with the African women. They were all barefoot. And they were all laughing. They felt free.

When the dance ended, Booth walked to Bones. She was standing there with her back to him, talking to one of the women. Booth put his hand onto her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him in way that made his heart skip few beats.

Booth couldn't imagine a moment more beautiful. She was there with her hair around her face, blushed cheeks, with gorgeous smile upon her face, she was breathing a bit too fast from all the dancing and she simply looked like a goddess to him.

Bones was about to say something but she didn't get her chance.

Booth was trying to picture the right moment for kissing Bones but he has never been successful in that. And now she was standing there in front of him. She just moved and smiled at him… nothing more. He would never understand why this was the trigger.

Booth put his hand on the back of her head in one swift motion. He brought her a bit closer and he kissed her. During the first few second they were both still. Booth couldn't believe that he actually dared to do something like that. And Bones was surprised. She didn't see the kiss coming. After those first few horrifying seconds that were full of doubts Booth gathered all his strength and courage. He put his other hand on Bren's waist and brought her body closer to him. He began with moving his lips slowly. He was testing the waters.

Bones realized that her body was pressed into his. And she could feel the heat that was spreading from the place where his hand was touching her waist. And then she could feel his lips moving. She couldn't do anything else but respond. She pressed herself more into him. It made him take one or two steps back. His back hit a tree that was there. He was grateful for that three because he needed something to lean against. There was a huge chance that his knees would go weak. He was kissing Bones!

And because of all those thoughts that were running through his head he was sure that he would end up in hell one day.

This was the first kiss that was not supposed to be short. And it wasn't. They took their time.

Karolína was surprised when Petr appeared behind her. He locked her in his arms with her back pressed into his chest. He gave her a kiss onto her neck, then into her hair and then he finally gave her the chance to move her head in attempt to really kiss him. And she kissed him. She felt full of energy and full of passion. And he wasn't complaining about that. Who would be?

Their kiss ended soon. They knew that they had the whole night. Petr then noticed Booth and Bones. Booth was just about to kiss her. Karolína wanted to look away to give them some privacy but she couldn't. Their reactions to each other were too precious to be missed. She had to see it.

When Booth couldn't breathe anymore he tried to stop the kiss. To his very pleasant surprise Bones didn't want it to end too soon. She growled a bit in disappointment. Booth was leaning against the tree, Bones was leaning against him, one of her hands was entangled in his hair and the other one was placed on his chest. She could tell that his heart was beating fast but now she could feel it as well.

Booth gave her a moment and then cupped her face with his hand. His thumb was caressing her cheek. Booth was a bit afraid but he just needed to see her eyes.

Bones looked at him and she wanted to kiss him again immediately. He looked as sexy as never before.

Apparently Booth thought the same because he gave her a quick kiss onto her lips again.

"You kissed me…"

"Well, Bones, if I am not mistaken you kissed back."

"Yes, I did…"

They were smiling.

"Why now?"

"I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do and the way you smiled, the way you looked and…"

"And what?"

She wanted to know. She was gentle and kind. She was looking deep into his eyes, trying to read in him like he could always read in her.

"And I couldn't take it anymore."

She gave him a puzzled look. She had her idea about what he was talking about but she couldn't be sure.

"I wanted to kiss you so many times. You have no idea. But I wanted to wait for the right moment to do it. And this felt like the right moment. "

"Yes, it was the right moment."

And Bones hugged him. She would never be able to explain why she did it. But she wanted to do it. Her whole body and mind were screaming at her to do it. And when Booth put his arms around her she knew that it was the right thing to do.

They lost the track of time. All those comfortable thoughts coming from the proximity and from shared experience, all the warm feelings spreading through their bodies, it made them oblivious to the world around them.

The music was playing again. Those songs were both slow and quick, the rhythm was changing nicely. The band was obviously enjoying the playing. And all the people in front of the stage were enjoying the dancing. Some of them were dancing in couples. Petr and Karolína joined them. And after some time Booth and Bones joined them as well.

They were enjoying the dancing. It was something completely different from all the clubs they knew. This was unique and what more, it was under the open sky. And the sky was clear; stars were shining as well as the moon. The air was warm. It was one beautiful summer night.

Booth didn't know why but Petr suddenly asked him about one dance with Bones. Booth was a bit puzzled; he didn't expect any guy to try to take her away from him. But Bones smiled at him and willingly went to dance with Petr. Karolína came to Booth.

"So, gorgeous, will you ask me to dance with you or are you just going to stare at your girlfriend dancing with my husband?"

He had to laugh. She was right.

"Will you do me the honor to dance with me, lovely lady?"

She smiled at him. The dance was nice, slow and comfortable.

"I almost forgot that you could dance."

"I'm not any good."

"Trust yourself a bit, Sparks."

"I will try to do my best."

"And please tell me that you are not jealous of my husband."

"I am not jealous. I just..."

"Didn't think that some other guy would appear and take her away from you."

"I hate it when you are reading my mind."

"I cannot read your mind…"

It was their game. She could tell what he was thinking about. He was like an open book to her. He trusted her.

Nobody knew about it but there was a firm bond between these two people. Karolína was on a business trip several years ago. She was in DC. She got herself into some troubles. Well, it was more like those troubles have found her. She was attacked on her way to the hotel. She was able to fight back but she managed to kill the guy. And yes, it was self-defense so no charges were pressed against her but still she felt like shit. And Booth was able to help her. He introduced her to some other people in similar situation, with the same experience.

Then during one night she managed to get drunk a bit. And she told him some really personal things. She was not supposed to say them and he was not supposed to know them. She presented him a problem. And he was able to help her with it. And the friendship was created. It was a strange one but a strong one as well.

Since that time they have been exchanging mails from time to time. At first Petr didn't know about it. But after the wedding she told him. And he told her to keep talking to Booth. It was her choice to make. She never told Petr about her experience in DC. And she was not planning on telling him. Some things should remain hidden. She loved him and she couldn't picture herself telling him. Booth could understand her. His only advice was to trust her heart.

She could read him like an open book because he could do the same. It was their choice. No hiding, no suppressing things, no running away from anything.

So now she knew that he was surprised.

"I just wanted to talk to you and I had the feeling that this would be the last chance."

"So you sent your husband to steal my … partner."

"Partner? Sparks, you two are way beyond that."

"I know. We just haven't established anything yet. We need time."

"I can understand that."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"Okay…"

"There is one course for police psychologists. It's in Quantico. It's a re-qualification course."

"You need re-qualification?"

"Yes. I want to start working in the field again. I would like to be a part of the investigations and I would love to do some profiling. But after that incident in DC I couldn't. And I need the re-qualification. And the best course is in Quantico."

"All right. If you think you are up to it, then sure, why not. It's a good idea. And the favor is?"

"It's really hard for people outside USA to get in there. So I wanted to ask for a little help. I can get some recommendations here but I could use some more. I don't want you to do anything against the regulations or anything like that. I was just thinking… you know…"

"We worked together in DC. You helped me with profiling once. You are in the official evidence as an external co-worker. And you helped me several times just by your advices. So I will see what I can do, okay?"

"Thank you, Seeley."

"Wow, you must really care about that course."

"Why?"

"You called me Seeley."

She was smiling. And so was he. The conversation took a different direction. This was even more personal than before. Karolína wanted to know about his plans for the night. And she was grinning like an idiot when he blushed.

Petr told Bones that his wife wanted to talk to Booth about something personal.

"They are friends. Well actually she knows him even better than I do."

"How would that be possible?"

"I don't know what happened, but something happened when she was on a business trip in DC. She never told me about it and I never asked her. But one day she told me about her mailing with Seeley. They had some strange friendship. But it is strong. "

"Booth is a very good friend. His friends should feel very lucky to have him as a friend."

"I know."

She nodded. They could understand each other. Petr knew that his wife wanted to ask Booth about the Quantico course for psychologists. He wasn't too happy about it but she was determined to try. And he wanted her to be happy. And she simply needed her work. So the only thing he could to was to support her as much as he could.

After some time Booth gave Karolína a kiss onto her forehead. Then he walked over to Petr and Bones and took his partner back into his arms. The band announced their last song so they wanted to enjoy it.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Bones."

"Okay."

And they were silent. They were dancing together, both thinking about something. They felt happy and content and yet something deep in them was troubling them.

They both knew that they would have to talk about some things. During the last days they started to talk about some issues but they never got to finish it.

When the song ended Bones leaned closer to Booth.

"Seeley, take me back to the hotel."

She was whispering.

Booth looked into her eyes. He saw so many different emotions displaying in them that it took his breath away. He smiled at her.

"Can I kiss you first?"

She smiled at him and nodded. And he kissed her. This time it was gentle and sweet.

Booth tried to find Petr. He was talking to his wife. And she was blushing. Booth signalized that he would call him and Petr nodded. Bones waved at them.

Bones took Booth's hand. They were walking towards their hotel. The walk by the river was amazing. The city was completely different during the night for sure. And the city at night was very romantic.

"Booth is the date over now?"

He had no idea why she asked him. He couldn't detect anything in her voice. He was a bit afraid.

"I hope not. But it's up to you."

And he meant it. He didn't want to push her.

"I think that the night is still young…"

With that being said she leaned closer. Booth felt like the happiest guy on the planet.

Booth was not sure about her plans but the only thing he wanted was to be with her. And it looked like she wanted that too. And she was right, the night was still young.

* * *

_Okay okay this is the end. I know you hate me right now. I wasn't sure about the exact time where to end the chapter. I hope you are okay with it :o) There is more to come of course… The night is still young :o)_

_And some links of course…_

_So – bramborák or as you might now it "potato pancake" – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*e*n*.*w*i*k*i*p*e*d*i*a*.*o*r*g*/*w*i*k*i*/*P*o*t*a*t*o*_*p*a*n*c*a*k*e*_

_Then the cinemas – I guess you know them – they went to this one –_ _h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*p*a*l*a*c*e*c*i*n*e*m*a*s*.*c*z*/*?*u*i*d*=*4*6*5*E*1*D*D*8*9*4*4*A*B*4*1*3*8*8*D*1*9*B*1*D*A*F*9*0*3*3*A*F* and then there was this one – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*v*i*l*l*a*g*e*c*i*n*e*m*a*s*.*c*z*/*?*l*a*n*g*=*e*n* And it is me who likes the carpets in Palace Cinemas :o) Really :o)_

_And the movie – Star Trek – well I love Star Trek. The new movie was good but my favorite one is "Star Trek the Motion Picture". I just love good old movies :o) So yeah, I am a Star Trek fan. And I was laughing a lot the first time I saw Bones because it reminded me of Star Trek. And I could use it this time in my story… So – disclaimer – Star Trek is not mine… I just borrowed it for a moment :o) And here you are – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*s*t*a*r*t*r*e*k*.*c*o*m*/*s*t*a*r*t*r*e*k*/*v*i*e*w*/*i*n*d*e*x*.*h*t*m*l*_

_Okay what more... the festival –_ _h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*u*n*i*t*e*d*i*s*l*a*n*d*s*.*c*z*/*e*n*/*h*o*m*e*.*h*t*m*l* It is the real festival called "United island of Prague". It is here in Prague every year for some time now and it is simply amazing. It is not at the same time as the Museum Night but I had to adjust the schedule a bit because of the story… :o) _

_The idea of dancing to the African beats is not entirely mine. It has been presented in the movie The Jewel Of The Nile – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*i*m*d*b*.*c*o*m*/*t*i*t*l*e*/*t*t*0*0*8*9*3*7*0*/* I just adjusted it a bit. Guys from the movie crew – thanks! And disclaimer – the movie is (of course) not mine.__ And guys – it is a good old comedy. But the first one is better and I really love that one – h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*i*m*d*b*.*c*o*m*/*t*i*t*l*e*/*t*t*0*0*8*8*0*1*1*/*_

_I am not sure if there is any course in Quantico like that. I just wanted to show some deeper connection between Booth and Karolína and give you guys some stuff to think (or fantasize) about… what exactly happened in DC? How Booth helped her with her problem? I wasn't sure about writing that part but I wanted to show that even the happy woman like Karolína was in this story could have some deep troubles. _

_And – Prague is really very beautiful during the night. I love it the most during the night because the view is gorgeous – especially from the bridges. Try to Google it :o) But I can assure you that the best won´t be online because the best can be shown only by people that live here... it is not the Prague´s castle or the Charles Bridge... There is more in Prague to see... I will try to find some good pictures, we will see... But - the best you can do is come and see it for yourselves :o) Hehe :o)  
_

_Anything more? I think this is all… if you wanna know something just ask me :o) Don´t be shy and use me as a source of information about Prague or any related issues :o) I would gladly help you :o)_

_So – many things will happen in the next chapter. It might be a long one, I am not sure yet. Hope you will stick with me to find out :o)_

_Give me a week or something to write it. I am really busy right now so I have no time for writing… :o( But I promise to do my best!_


	15. The night was still young

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel

* * *

**I know you wanna kill me for not updating for so long… And I have no objections.**

**I am really sorry guys. Lots of things happened since my last posting and I simply couldn't write… I even missed about three last episodes of Bones… Well I will surely watch them soon :o)**

**Well everything should be okay by now in my life so I will try to update chapters regularly – once a week or something like that. It depends on many things but I simply want to finish this story. Trust me. Especially because some of you sent me some lovely PMs and mails. You wanted me to continue, right? So here we are :o)**

**It ****took me a long time to write this one and I am still not sure if I like it – so please let me know what you think :o) And then we can change it so we all will like it… :o)**

**Oh and d****uring December I had the chance to work in the Congress Centre where Booth was… I got lost there two times during one evening… That building is huge and the system of hallways and rooms is so complicated… it's horrible :oD But the view was amazing :o)**

**

* * *

Chapter ****15 – The night was still young**

Petr and Karolína were dancing together till the end of the festival. It was very early in the morning when they went back home. The festival was nice. The only bad thing was rain. It started to rain about an hour after Booth and Temperance walked away. Well this island was partially under one huge bridge so they were lucky because it wasn't raining for long and they had time to run and hide under the bridge.

On their way home they were not talking at all. They didn't have to. Petr was holding her hand and slowly tracing her knuckles with his thumb. The air around them was full of sexual tension.

Petr was a bit anxious from what was coming. Although they have been sleeping together for some time, not to mention married, Petr still found his wife extremely good looking and, by one word, hot. He couldn't tear his eyes from her the whole evening. He was trying to imagine what she was wearing underneath her dress – and it was driving him crazy.

Karolína was sure that she would lose her control soon. Petr was so close to her all the time, she could feel his scent, his masculinity, his heat and his desire as well. It would never stop amaze her how much she wanted him all the time. He was like a drug to her. She simply needed him, she was addicted.

They were almost home. They had to walk through one beautiful park and then turn left. The apartment building where they have been living for past years was right there. Karolína looked at her husband. He had his shirt partially unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, hair a bit disheveled… Well it was her fault. While they were dancing she was playing with his hair and this was the result.

Petr could tell that his wife was ogling him. Truth to be told, he didn't mind. It was good to feel desirable and wanted.

Karolína knew that she would most probably jump him as soon as they would open the door. She wanted him so badly that it almost hurt. She was actually a bit nervous. However, when she took a look at him once more, her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Karolína noticed a bench along the path through the park. Well, she got an idea. She stopped, took a look around and because she was sure that they were all alone, she pulled Petr down onto that bench. He was surprised but not complaining.

"Copak to děláš?" _(What are you doing?)_

He asked her so sweetly that she almost melted into his arms.

She didn't answer him. She stepped in between his legs and kissed him almost roughly. It was pure lust and passion. She didn't want to get carry away but she needed to feel those raw emotions. It has been so long since the last time…

Petr was surprised by her actions but very soon he forgot about all the objections he was about to have. He pulled up her dress a bit so she was able to sit down onto his lap.

She kept kissing him.

When they got carried away but their own needs and desires, Petr was the one to stop it. Karolína suggested being naughty and having sex there on that bench and it took all his power to say no, get up, reach for her and then take her hand to lead her home.

"Nikdo by nás neviděl…" _(Nobody would see us…)_

She was trying to kill him. He was sure of that.

"Na tohle už jsem starej… navíc máme celý byt jen pro sebe…" _(I am too old for that... Besides we have the whole apartment for ourselves…)_

And she could not fight that logic. They made it to their doorstep. Petr was trying to find his keys but because Karolina has been kissing his neck all the time, it was not an easy task to do. They entered the apartment and he was ready to make love to her against their front door. But she had another idea.

She made him sit down in the living room. The only light in the room was from the lamps outside on the street. Karolína turned on some music and then she started with the sexiest thing ever – the striptease. Petr was lost and he knew it. Maybe he died and was in heaven. Or maybe in hell, he was no sure about that one. He let her dance for him, he let her please him but he had his limits.

Karolína had no objections when he scooped her up into his arms and took her to their bedroom. It was early in the morning but for them the date was far from over.

The only thing that spoiled the atmosphere was the blue elephant lying on the floor. Petr stepped on it and the poor elephant has made a sound. Karolína was suddenly laughing. Petr had to wait till she was okay and fully with him again. One part of the tension from what was about to happen disappeared with the elephant.

Petr kissed his wife.

"Muluju tě." _(I love you.)_

And that was all she needed to hear to be completely his.

Booth and Bones were on their way to the hotel. He had his arms around her shoulders, holding her as close to him as possible. He felt like the happiest guy on the whole planet. At first she was just walking next to him but very soon she dared to put her arm around his waist, to keep him close to her. Boot was surprised by that behavior but he was not complaining.

It was all so surprising. They didn't talk about the situation, they didn't discuss it and they were not questioning it. They simply wanted to feel it and enjoy it.

Booth was a bit afraid that everything would end as fast as it has started but he allowed himself at least to hope for some good scenario.

It took them some time to get to the hotel. They were walking slowly and enjoying every moment of it. Like those moments should be their last spent together.

On their way they met another part of the festival. People were there in couples, dancing at one park. When they got closer they could see that there were floating candles in the huge fountain. It looked nice. Those candles were very small and placed in the middle of a nutshell. Bones was smiling. One of those people looked at them.

"You can try to light up your candle, put it in there and make a wish…"

Booth was surprised to hear the English. But he liked the idea. He took a candle, Bones managed to light it up and they tried to put it onto the water.

"Make a wish, Bones," he whispered into her ear.

Although she knew that it was irrational to make a wish, she did it anyway. She closed her eyes for a moment and then made her wish. When she opened them, she could see the woman who spoke to them earlier. She was smiling.

"You must not tell your wish anyone. Your lover should seal your lips with a kiss. And your wish should come true within one year. Just wait and see."

"It is highly…"

Bones was about to give her a lecture about the whole situation but she didn't get the chance. Booth kissed her. When she looked at him then, he was smiling innocently. She couldn't believe it. She even lost her determination to explain everything. She could think only about him. She felt a bit stupid and overwhelmed. And she was sure that Angela would be proud of her.

She was kissing Booth. Well more like Booth was kissing her. And it felt good. It was not wrong, it was not against anything. It was just right. And it was more than just a physical reaction to their proximity and amount of time they have spent together.

Bones felt happy.

Booth wished that woman good night and then they walked away.

They were not far away from their hotel when it started to rain. He couldn't believe it. Temperance was not trying to hide. She was enjoying the rain on her face, she was smiling and he could only watch her.

She reached for him, locked her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"I always wanted to be kissed in the rain…"

"Bones…"

He had a slight warning in his voice. But he was smiling as well as she was. He almost automatically put his arms around her to keep her close.

"Please…"

And the way she said it made him to do it. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a street; he didn't care about the people around them. He was slowly getting use to it. He could kiss her and it was just all right. And yeah, he wanted the entire world to know about them. He felt like a teenager, madly in love, proud to be the one and only for the woman of his dreams.

They made it to the hotel, all wet from the rain and happy.

Bones couldn't understand herself. She has never been the type of woman who needed public displays of affection. But with Booth things were simply different. She felt like being intoxicated. And when she was about to think about it and see all the negatives, the only thing she needed to do to avoid some wrong moves was to look at him, look into his eyes, and everything was okay right away. Everything just felt right and she was slowly losing her tendency to think about it. She was trying to feel it and it was good. The simple idea of not being with him felt … scary and wrong.

Booth knew that something had to happen. Everything felt too good. He was expecting something bad to appear very soon. He was not used to being so happy. Of course that they would have to deal with their new situation back in DC, but right now he couldn't care any less.

Booth led them to their rooms. He stopped before his door. Suddenly he was very nervous. Bones was obviously shivering in her wet clothes but she kept smiling at him. He could tell that she was thinking about something but it was Bones so of course that she would be thinking…

Bones could tell that Booth was not sure about what to do. This was so new to them. Well, technically it was nothing new. However it was completely different.

She took his hand into hers. She gave him a gentle squeeze. They were in the whole mess together.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

She stepped in and turned around to wait for him. He closed the door behind him and locked them. Well, just for the safety. Slowly, very slowly, he walked to her.

He was about to say something but Bones shivered so obviously that he just took her hand and made her to go to the bathroom.

"I want you to get rid of your clothes and I mean right now."

Bones was looking at him with some huge expectations in her eyes. She just reached behind her and untied her dress. They fell to her feet. She stepped out of them and she kept smiling. Well nobody could blame her! She has been aroused for some time by now. Which woman would react differently?

Booth was, on the other hand, blushing. He couldn't make himself to look away. She was so beautiful. And the red underwear she was wearing was killing him.

"Satisfied?"

"No, definitely not…", he murmured under his breath.

"I heard you, Booth."

And then he sighed.

He stepped closer.

"Bones trust me that there is nothing I would love to do more than to make love to you right now but … I can't."

She looked down and it was way too obvious that he could. When she heard him growl she looked back into his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know."

"I just don't want to rush anything."

"I know."

"So when I said that you should get rid of your clothes I didn't mean…"

"I know."

She said it very innocently.

"What?!"

"Well at first I thought that you could have been implying something about sexual intercourse but then I figured that you just didn't want me to stay in my wet clothes. But I wanted to tease you a bit."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You are spending too much of your time with Angela."

He said that with a smile on his face. Bones caressed his face with her thumbs and kissed him onto his forehead.

"Booth?"

"Hm?"

"When you looked at me… did you like the view?"

"You have no idea…"

And he kissed her. It was hard and quick. He couldn't afford anything more.

When he was about to say something, his phone rang. He apologized and walked away to answer it.

Bones took off her underwear and wrapped herself in a towel. She was about to take a nice warm bath soon. But first she had a task to do.

She was not sure what got into her. Her recent actions were not exactly common for her. But she felt so different around Booth. And she couldn't resist him. She was afraid that she would start to think about everything very soon and then that she would spoil everything. Well, the only thing she could do was to trust Booth to be her back-up, exactly as Karolína said.

Booth was about to lose his mind very soon. Bones was driving him crazy. He knew that he should be going straight to hell for all his bad thoughts but maybe god would be merciful and send him to Heaven because he was a good guy, trying to be a gentleman instead of being … just a man.

Before he could pick up his phone, the battery died. He decided not to think about it. It could wait till the morning.

Booth went back to the bathroom. He found Bones there, filling up the bathtub with hot water. But he could also see a new plaster prepared for him. And Bones gave him one of her looks… it was saying simply "don't you dare to argue with me" so he had to sit down and let her to take care of him.

One part of him was enjoying it. And one other part of him felt like being tortured.

When he felt Brennan's hand unbuttoning his shirt, he realized that maybe it would be better to take it off before waltzing back to the bathroom. Well, too late.

Brennan could really enjoy the way how it felt to be undressing him. It was amazing. She felt powerful. And to her surprise her hands were trembling a bit. Was she that much excited? She wasn't sure.

She put aside his shirt and then took care of his wound. And she couldn't resist it - she had to give him a kiss near the plaster. Again.

And he had to grip the edge of the bathtub to prevent himself from doing something reckless… She could awake some primal instincts in him and it was very hard to make them go to sleep again.

Bones was just sitting there, behind him, tracing his back with her fingers. She was trying to memorize every single detail of his body. Suddenly a wave of panicky washed over her. She could recall all the scars as well as his well-developed muscles.

Booth could feel how tense she suddenly was. He didn't like it. But he knew too well to know when to push and when to wait. So he knew that he had to wait… She needed her time and space.

He turned around, gave her a gentle kiss onto her forehead, took another towel and then stood up.

"Enjoy your bath, Bones."

She closed her eyes. She didn't want him to go and yet she knew that she had to be alone. And Booth could read this all over her face.

"Don't you even dare to tempt me with something like an invitation to take the bath with you…"

And he said in such a playful voice that it made her smile. She nodded. He walked away and closed the door behind him.

Bones tried to relax in the bath but she couldn't. She had to think about him. She had to think about their situation and about all the consequences. However no matter how hard she tried to logically find some reasonable solution to their situation, the only thing that kept appearing on her mind was Booth's scars. It was scaring the shit out of her and she couldn't understand it.

They have been through so much together so why now?? The only logical answer was – now it was way too much personal. It was affecting her more than ever. But when she tried to recall when her feelings towards Booth have truly changed, she couldn't find some particular moment. So it had to mean that she has been feeling all of that for some time now… So again – why now?? And then it hit her. Because now she allowed herself to feel it and she didn't want to rationalize it.

She needed to talk to Angela. This was too much for her to understand. And yet she couldn't talk to her. This was something she had to deal with alone.

Booth dried himself, he changed into some comfortable pants and he even found some clean t-shirt and shorts for Bones. He made them some snack and even something to drink.

He still couldn't quite believe it. All his crazy dreams have become the reality now. Bones was … his. Well of course she was no property but … still she was his. He was sure that they would have to talk about the situation. What would they do back in DC? What would they tell others? How they would manage to work together? Were they dating or was it just a variation for some summer romance abroad? He was so lost. He was sure only about one thing. He was in love and he wanted this relationship to last forever. Well technically speaking they were not in some established relationship … not yet.

Booth looked at his watch to find out that Bones has been in the bath for more than hour. He suddenly became a bit worried about her. He came to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He couldn't hear anything. He tried it once more and still he couldn't hear anything. He tried to announce himself and still there was no response. He got really worried.

He walked to the bathroom and the sight before him almost broke his heart into pieces. Bones was sitting on the ground, her back against the bathtub, wrapped in a towel. She had her knees under her chin and she looked like she was really scared.

Booth came to her and took her into his arms. She didn't even protest against it. That worried him even more. He took her to the bed. He put her down and walked to the table to bring her something to drink.

Bones knew that this would cause her just troubles but she couldn't do anything against it. She knew that she should deal with her emotions as soon as possible. She had to. Otherwise they would put her into lots of troubles.

And Booth was there, sitting on the bed with her, tracing the line of her face with his thumb, silently waiting for her to say something.

It was too much personal, it was too much intensive. She should have locked the damn bathroom…

Booth knew that this had to be huge. She looked so different.

"Temperance… talk to me, please."

She looked into his eyes and she could find only genuine concern, something warm and something comforting. Oh yeah, she was looking into Seeley Booth's eyes.

"I owe you an explanation, I know."

"Don't look at it like this. Tell me only what you want to tell me. I won't try to force you or something…"

"I know. But I owe you the explanation… Just promise me to let me finish, kay?"

And he gave her his promise. She took his hand into hers. She was tracing his knuckles with her thumb. After a moment she put her other hand on his chest. Well, to be more specific, she put it over the scar from one particular bullet.

"As you would say, my name was on that bullet. Not yours. And yet you saved my life. And despite everything that has happened afterwards, you died that day. You died because of me."

She was trying really hard to remain calm. But she knew that very soon her efforts would be pointless.

Booth didn't like the conversation already. However he knew that it was a very important one. Bones had to say it all loud, she had to let go… and he had to hear it and he had to react. He knew that much. And yet it was tearing him apart to have to acknowledge all the pain she had in her voice.

"You had to kill because of me. And I know that you hate yourself for every single life you had to take. You had to lie because of me. And I know that it's not something you are proud of. Then you risked your job because of me. I didn't even say thanks then, I couldn't understand why would you do that… why would you travel across the States to help me, why would do all those things. I couldn't understand why you cared."

Her voice was tender and calm. She was sad but she was still herself. She was acknowledging facts. It was based upon her own observation.

Then her look changed. Her eyes became darker. She was suddenly angry.

"But most of all, you have risked your life too many times because of me. And I never asked you to do that! I never asked you to die for me!"

She looked almost furious.

"And I don't care about what you say! Look at yourself, Seeley. All those scars! Don't make me name all the damage… You know I could do that. And you have them because of me. You could have died so many times. You could have left me here, feeling guilty and sad and alone and furious and you know that I would try to detach myself from everyone!"

She had tears in her eyes. Booth knew that this was really big for her. She was offering herself to him, to his eyes and to his mercy. She was showing him how much she trusted him.

"I can't stay the idea of you being dead and it scares me, Booth! It scares me because I can't tell what I would do without your presence in my life. It scares me because it means that I care really deeply about you because I would be able to compartmentalize everything about other people and situations, but not about you and your death. And it scares me because I know that death is inevitable and yet I want to change it. Everything I knew and believed in suddenly appears wrong..."

She was crying and he could do nothing to help her. She had to finish it. And he promised her to give her the chance to do it.

Well after few minutes she didn't look like she was about to continue.

"Bones look at me."

And she did it.

Booth touched her forehead.

"You could have died when Jamie hit you. And very soon afterwards. I am sure you can remember that."

Then he moved his fingers to her neck.

"You could have died when that bitch put you into that car…"

Then he began with tracing her jaw, her cheek, her shoulders, her collarbone.

"You could have died because of me when I didn't manage to get us away from that bomb… you were scratched and bruised everywhere."

And she remembered that day. She remembered everything about the case that took Zach away from her. She could understand his point.

Booth knew that it would kill him but he had to continue. He unwrapped her from the towel. It looked like he was unwrapping some precious gift.

He traced her ribs with his fingers. And he kept looking into her eyes.

"You could have died in New Orleans that day… Bones, I couldn't stay in DC while you were there, bleeding and you were in troubles. There was nothing that could have stopped me. And I hated myself because I was not able to protect you. And I know that there was nothing I could have done to prevent all those events but… You know, that's not helping with coping with the situation. And yeah, I risked my job and reputation when I picked your mother's earring. Well, I didn't care at all. Especially after you smiled at me…"

He put both his hands on her cheeks. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She swallowed. She took his hands in hers and moved them to her hip bones.

"I had the left one broken and the right hip was dislocated while I was held in captivity in Middle East. I was there because of one massive grave. One separatist group took me and five of my colleagues somewhere. They believed that we had some valuable information about military activity in that area. Three of my colleagues died before we were rescued."

Bones saw the shock and horror in his eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"And if you move your hands to my feet you should be able to feel several small scars. Wounds were not big but they were deep. One African tribe misplaced me and my assistant. They made us try their path of courage. I had to walk on broken glass and needles and I had to survive for two days in the middle of the desert… I almost didn't make it."

She couldn't say anything more.

Booth moved one of his hands to her feet to touch her there. Then he slowly moved his hand back to her ribcage. He looked deep into her eyes. Tears were glistering there.

"I am scared too, Bones. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt or sad. I can't even express how afraid I am that something will happen and you will build up all your walls again… And most of all, Temperance, there are no words to use to express how much I care about you and how much I would hate and torture myself is something should happen to you."

"I can take care of myself.

"So can I."

She was thinking about it for a moment. And then it hit her. It was clear and it was easy to understand now.

"We feel the same."

"Yeah, Bones, we do."

"It's irrational and stupid!"

"Nobody said feelings were rational and clever…"

He kissed her nose.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones. As long as you want me to stay, I will. Hmm, well, I think I would stay even if you would tell me to get lost."

"All right."

He looked at her and hugged her as close as he could.

He didn't realize one small detail. Bones was not wrapped in her towel anymore. When their bare chests almost melted together in one bones-crashing huge so-called guy hug, they understood. There was no going back.

Booth had to remind himself the original point of the conversation. He was almost about to do something stupid. But which man wouldn't? Her delicate skin was touching his rough one and it was creating a sensation.

Bones knew that she would hate herself in the morning and that it would take her ages to sort this all out in her head, but she felt like she had lots of time to do that.

And truth to be told, she liked the way her partner felt against her own skin.

She wasn't sure how much time has passed when Booth reached beside him. He gave her some t-shirt and some shorts. She was reluctant to let him go away but he insisted.

"You can put these on, if you want. I will heat up the tea, huh?"

And before she could understand and reply, he was already gone.

Bones loved his clothes. She could still smell him… She knew that the situation has grown a bit too heavy for them to handle it. And she was afraid. Everything she has ever known about her own life was suddenly upside-down. Her irrational emotional side was put to the first place. And it made her feel confused. But she did all the choices. She was responsible for her own actions. She have never thought about something like this was. But she couldn't help herself. She loved the trip and she loved the level of intimacy she was able to keep with Booth.

He was there, standing in the kitchen, dresses only in some pants and he looked so good. She was physically attracted to him, well like lots of other women, but somehow it has become even more. She was willing to risk everything because of him.

Booth turned around, two cups in his hands. He smiled at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Booth and his smile…

He sat down on the bed and handed her one cup. She thanked him. They finished their teas without saying another word. But the silence was comfortable.

Booth was thinking about the situation. He knew that it would take only one bad thing to be done to make Bones run away from him. He could only hope that she would stay with him, that she would trust him and that she would want to share her life with him. Well, even more than till now. From the look in her eyes he could say for sure that she has been thinking a lot as well. He wanted to give them a try. He couldn't picture them in any other situation.

Bones finished her tea. Booth reached for her empty cup. He wanted to take it away. But Bones took advantage of that situation. He had cups in his hands and he couldn't use them. So she just moved her body a bit and then kissed him. It was quick and a bit rough. She was teasing him. She kept smiling at him and he loved that.

"I'll be right back…"

And with that he left. He took those cups to the kitchen.

It took him about two minutes before he got back to the bed. Bones reached for him and he could only obey her wishes. He sat down with his back against the wall. And she made herself comfortable in his arms, with her head resting against his chest. After a moment he began with caressing her arm.

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bones. Go ahead… What's up?"

"The book you mentioned earlier, 'I never promised you a rose garden', why do you like it?"

"My friend has recommended it to me a long ago."

"I mean, I know your medical records and I know you are not a schizophrenic but…"

"Bones, he was the schizophrenic, not me… He was a soldier, just like me. We were very young when they took us to our first action. It was nothing rough or hard to deal with. But Jerry somehow appeared different afterwards. And when I was trying to talk to him, he looked like his mind was wandering somewhere far away. It scared me. But on the other hand I could understand him."

"What happened?"

"Our second mission went wrong. It was hard to say whose fault it was but we appeared in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the Middle East. We had to take care of ourselves for three long weeks because someone at the command made a mistake. And during that time Jerry changed a lot. He didn't have his medication with him so … So after some time he had to tell me. He was schizophrenic. With his medication everything was fine but without it he was … he was just different. During those weeks he had to fight with it all by himself."

"That must have been very hard."

"Yeah, that's true. Well we found our way out of that mess and we finished our mission. Jerry was taken away to some hospital and I haven't heard of him for about a year. I was trying to find out what happened but it was pointless. Then I got a letter and a package. Jerry sent me the book and the letter. He told me 'Read this and you will understand what I am going through. I told them not to use any medication now. I wanna make it on my own. See ya.' and I read the book."

"How is he now?"

"He's dead."

"How?"

It was blunt and she knew it. But she had to know. This was very important. It was up to Booth to tell her the truth. He had no obligations. Booth looked at her and tried to search her eyes to find something there. He was looking for some answers.

"It took him two years to make it out of that sanatorium. But he was fine. I met him and we had lunch and he looked good. He felt good. And he asked to be put in the active duty again. He was killed by a sniper on his first mission after being hospitalized."

"I am sorry, Booth."

"You know, the worst thing was, that some people kept telling others that he just didn't have it in himself. They … they were not talking really nice about him. He deserved more."

"But you knew him. And that means a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know… and yet… Well I think I like the book because it reminds me that we can accomplish a lot if we want to and that nothing is impossible. You know, like that we all have a chance."

The only thing Bones could think of to do was to hug him. And she did it.

Booth was surprised. And he was so proud…

After a moment she pulled back.

He was expecting troubles.

"I am sorry but I have to ask you something. I kept wondering about it for a long time."

"What is it, Bones?"

"Why are you afraid of clowns? Don't you try to tell me that because of their too happy face which means scary or because of their wicked smiles… what happened?"

"Bones…"

And he got up. He walked to one of the windows there. She was still in the bed, surprised by his reaction and sudden change of behavior. She has always suspected that something terrible has happened…

It took him few minutes before he was able to talk again.

"I was a boy. I had my sixth birthday. My father took me to a circus. I loved it there. And of course clowns were there. I think I loved them. Well I was like any other kid there. Then one of those clowns reached somewhere, I can't remember where and pulled out a gun. He shot one man and then run away."

"Oh."

"The man was sitting next to me. I saw him died there. It was some politician… and he was killed in a circus, by a clown."

"That is very traumatic."

"No, that is not. You know what is? His daughter was sitting next to him on the other side. We both had his blood on our faces, she was screaming and I couldn't move. Police came and a medical team but there was no chance to save him. They found the assassin and locked him away for the rest of his life. I had nightmares after that day. And I have no idea what happened to his daughter… but that clown destroyed her life. Since that day when I see a clown something in me clicks … and I just cannot stand them."

Booth was silent.

"I know you are not telling me anything but I will stop asking. I am sorry. Really."

She said that and he couldn't quite believe it. Since when she could read him that well?

Booth was very surprised when he felt her encircle his waist with his arms. She put her head on his back. She kissed him several times… Then the tension left him and he felt relaxed and okay. He turned around and looked at her. Something in his eyes worried her.

"I think we had enough talking for one day, what do you think?"

"I agree."

"Good…"

She leaned closer and kissed him properly. He was reluctant at first but then he gave in. He knew he needed it. And he could safely say that she needed it as well. But he couldn't do that. When things were getting a bit out of control he stopped them.

"Bones… please."

"What is it?"

"As I said before, I don't want to rush things. I don't want to screw this up. You are too important for me."

She was searching his face for some signs of second thoughts. The only thing she could find was concern… and something very warm in his eyes. Was it love? She couldn't tell. But she understood him. They would have time for doing this.

She nodded.

Booth was relieved. He felt like a complete jerk but he was sure that some things shouldn't be rushed.

Bones took his hand and made him to follow her to the bed, again. She made him lie down and then she lied next to him. After a moment Booth shifted and put his head onto her stomach. She let him lie there… she kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

He was dreaming about her. He felt safe and protected. He felt loved. He felt good.

She was watching him for some time, thinking about her future… their future. After some time she fell asleep, with her sleeping partner safely locked in her arms.

* * *

**So here we are… chapter is done and I am still not sure if I like it. So what do you think? And sorry, no links this time… no need for them :o)**


	16. The last morning

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel

* * *

**Traaadaaaa :o) Next chapter coming :o) And it didn´t take me that long to write this one :o)**** Well yeah, could be better, could be longer, but anyway :o)**

**And yeah, no beta … so forgive me my mistakes guys… I will try to correct them ASAP :o) I am still working on improving my English … so we will see how it will go :o) But I hope that it will be good because I might need English pretty often soon :o) It´s a secret now, hehe… but if everything goes smoothly I might be going to Canada to live and work there for several months at least :o) Well, I would like to, but the whole process of getting everything ready is kinda hard and complicated… :o( But it is my dream and I am about to go for it folks! :o) And as we all know "Everything happens eventually. All the good stuff." :o)**

**Anyway :o)) Enjoy!! :o))**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The last morning

Booth awoke after few hours of blissful sleep. At first he was a bit puzzled. However very soon he remembered everything. He has fallen asleep while Bones was playing with his hair. And he had some very nice dreams after that… oh yeah, he could remember. But he was no longer lying on Bones. They shifted during the night. She was now lying on him… sort of. He was lying on his stomach and Bones had her head on his back. She had her arms wrapped around him. Oh and one of her legs was entangled with his. Booth decided to stay like that for a bit longer… He was really enjoying it.

He enjoyed several minutes. Then he tried to shift their positions. He was able to move and not to wake her up. She curled to his side, with her head on his stomach. She snuggled close. She was smiling but she was still asleep. She was dreaming something nice. Booth was playing with her hair a bit. He didn't want to wake her up but he couldn't resist the urge to touch her.

He was lucky, and he knew that. Bones was his. Or wasn't she? After all that has been said during the last days… But they would have to talk about their situation. There were several issues that had to be addressed. Although the possibility of becoming more than just partners has been presented in their lives for a long time by now, they have never talked about the consequences. Would they be allowed to work together? Would they remain partners? How they should act around each other and their colleagues? Was she his girlfriend or was he supposed to pretend that nothing has changed? Booth was suddenly very unsure of himself. He loved her. He was willing to do anything… but what about her?

Bones awoke after an hour or so. She felt amazing. She could feel the heat radiating from Booth's body. She would never want to get up. She was falling for him, more and more every day. She felt him playing absent-mindedly with her hair. She could only smile. Their situation was flawless.

Bones knew that they had some things to discuss. They were about to start a real relationship. And of course, she was afraid. But it was Booth she was thinking about so… so she felt confident. He would never let her down. She was so sure of him… and so unsure about herself. But she was willing to do anything needed.

How would her mother react? Bones was trying to picture the moment… Her mom would be in the kitchen or maybe in the living room, doing something and she would come home, with Booth of course. They would sit down in the garden or in the living room and they would be talking. And something would happen… he would put his hand onto her knee, put his arm around her shoulders or just kiss her out of the blue. And her mother would notice, of course. Then she would have to say something like "you know, mom, I'm with Booth now…" and what her mom would do? Bones just tried to picture it in her mind. She was sure about what her mom would do. She would hug her and say something like "I'm lucky for you, sweetheart." She would be smiling and so would be Bones. Then her mom would surely turn to Booth and say something protective-like, as all the mothers would. And Booth would promise her anything she could have ever wanted.

Bones liked that idea… It took her a long time to realize some thing about herself, but she was sure now. Booth was worth all the possible risks. And she was willing to accept that and try to do her best.

Booth moved down on the bed so Bones suddenly had her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close to him. And then he kissed her into her hair… She was disturbed from her lovely thinking. She knew something was wrong. She gave him a kiss onto his chest. Then she looked into his eyes.

She was caught off guard by the warm loving look in his eyes. Yes, at first he looked worried, but then their eyes met. And that was the moment she fell for him all over again.

"Hi there…"

"Hi…"

"Good morning, Bones."

"Good morning to you too…"

And then she was kissed. It was the best good-morning-kiss ever. She melted into Booth's arms.

But he could not fool her.

"What's wrong, Booth?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh come on! You are the only that always say that I should talk to you whenever something important comes across my mind and now you are going to say ´nothing´?"

He had to smile. She was right though.

"I was just thinking about some things, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

She put her head back onto his chest. She could understand him…

"I was thinking as well…"

"About what?"

"About my mother…"

And then she was silent. Booth kept caressing her arm and shoulder, her back and her side. He just kept touching her wherever he could.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I am not sure. I think you would laugh at me."

"What? Bones I would never do that! Come on, tell me…"

He was really curious now. He made her look into his eyes.

"After coming back to D.C., will you accompany me to her grave to put some flowers there?"

"Of course I will, Bones."

"Then I might tell you there…"

And he knew that he could not ask for more. He was proud of her.

"Booth what were you thinking about?"

"About us, Bones. About us."

"Oh."

"Yeah… It's just… we both know that there are things we have to talk about…"

"That's correct."

"The question is, do we have to do it now?"

"Most certainly not."

"You don't want to?"

"No, no… I want to talk about it, I know we have to, but I just do not wish to discuss all the issues now. It can wait."

"Yeah, it can wait."

And he smiled at her. They would talk about it. The agreement itself was a huge think. There was no reason to spoil the lovely morning. Bones snuggled to him again and he would be a complete idiot to move away.

Petr woke up with an amazing feeling spreading through his veins. He recalled everything that has happened the day and night before and he was absolutely … happy. That was the only possible description. His wife was in his arms, pressed to him, still sleeping.

Petr knew that they would have to clean the apartment soon. They did a good job in throwing the place into an absolute disorder. Well, it was a lovely and a very passionate night. But he could never be happier. Oh and they would have to pick up kids soon. It was Sunday and their grandmother would gladly watch them the whole day, but Petr and Karolína wanted to spend some time with them as well. They were a family after all.

Karolína woke up soon. Somebody was kissing her bare skin. And his kisses felt heavenly good. She moved and captured those tempting lips with hers.

After some serious making-out Karolína moved away. Petr was puzzled for a moment. She sat down on the bed, facing him but keeping some distance between them.

"Počkej… včera to bylo krásné, ani nevíš jak moc to pro mne znamenalo…" _(Wait a minute… yesterday, it was so beautiful, you have no idea how much it meant for me…)_

"Ale?"_ (But?)_

"Musím ti něco říct… mělo jsem to udělat už dávno, ale … nemohla jsem." _(I have something to tell you. I should have done that a long ago, but … I couldn't.)_

And then she took a deep breath. She told him everything about her experience in D.C., she told him everything that has happened between her and Booth, well she told him simply everything. Petr was listening all the time, his heart hammering in his chest. He had some hard times believing her.

When she was finished she looked relieved and ashamed. She looked guilty and she looked sad. But she also had affection and love in her eyes.

"Hodně jsem tušil… a na ten zbytek mi dej trochu času, jo?" _(I had some suspicions... and will you give me some time to accept the rest, right?)_

She could only nod. She was crying.

Petr moved to her, put his palms onto her cheeks and he kissed her tears away.

"Miluju tě. Měla jsi mi to říct dříve, nebyla bys na to sama… Ale chápu." _(I love you... You should have told me sooner, you would not have to face it alone... but I can understand.)_

"Petře…"_ (Petr…)_

"Nechci aby sis myslela, že jsou věci, které přede mnou musíš držet v tajnosti." _(I don't want you to think that there are things you have to keep away from me.)_

And then he kissed her. She didn't have time to react. He pulled back too soon. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Miluju tě…" _(I love you.)_

And then she kissed him. And it turned into more. They knew they would have to end this soon and get up and clean the apartment and then pick their kids… but they needed to be together at least for a little longer.

Bones fell asleep again. She had no idea how she managed that. When she woke up, Booth was doing something in the kitchen. She was smiling and looking at him. He looked good. She just tried to imagine her own hands roaming over his body, caressing his skin. She tried to imagine kissing him everywhere where he would allow her… And suddenly she was jealous of all the women before her. It was irrational and completely stupid. That much she knew… But she was jealous of them anyway. Some primal instinct in her screamed at her "get up and mark him as yours". She was so taken by surprised by this inner voice that she blushed.

Booth got back and saw her blush. She was so adorable. She swallowed and then tried to pretend that everything was okay. Booth knew better… But he also knew that sometimes it was better not to ask her.

He put a tray on the bed. It was a tray with breakfast.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Nope, I made us some breakfast… You are not the only one who is hungry, you know?"

And she had to smile. It felt so natural to have him in bed, having a breakfast together. While reaching for a glass of orange juice she realized something. And Booth understood the look on her face. He has seen it before.

"Bones?"

"I'm okay… I just remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"My mom… you know? She never wanted us to celebrate her birthday. We have always been with her all the day. With Russ we used to make a breakfast and dad was helping… It was better than any possible party or celebrating."

"I know Bones…"

"I have already told you this?"

"Yeah, you have, but that doesn't matter."

"Oh. OK then."

"Do you want to take it to the table?"

Bones knew he was concerned about her. He didn't want her to be sad or something like that. But truth to be told this was the first breakfast in bed she could truly enjoy.

"No, I would like to stay in the bed, if you don't mind."

"You honestly think that I would ever mind staying in bed with you?"

His voice had a playful tone and his eyes were, indeed, sparkling. She had chuckle. He was simply unbelievable. But he had a point.

After the breakfast they were just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Do we have some plans for today?"

"Well, I wanted to call Petr and maybe have an early lunch with him and his wife."

"Sounds good."

"And we have to pack, Bones…"

"I hate packing."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"When do we have to be at the airport?"

"Sometimes between 1 and 2 PM I think."

"You think? Seriously Booth, you just think?"

"And?"

"How you cannot be sure? Do you want us to miss the plane?"

And at that question he looked at her. She was so surprised that she could only stare into his eyes. His look was piercing and he looked like a predator.

"Maybe I do, Temperance."

Slowly, oh so slowly, he moved on the bed. He captured her hands and put them over her head. He maneuvered himself so she was under him. Their bodies touching and breaths mingling together, they kept staring into each other's eyes.

Booth knew that this was another bad idea. He had a talent about doing stupid things when Bones was involved.

Bones could not believe it. She was turned on and she had no idea how that happened. It was Booth's fault, yeah, but after such a short moment?

"Are you going to kiss me, Booth?"

"I don't know."

"Is there something you know?"

"Teasing, aren't we, huh?"

"I don't know…"

And that was the moment when Booth lost it. He kissed her. And to his pleasant surprise, she kissed him back with equal force and passion and abandon.

Booth didn't give her a chance to move this kissing session to another level. She managed to free her hands. She locked them around him to press him down to her body. She locked her legs around him. She just didn't want him to go. She was playing with his hair, caressing his bare back…

Booth knew that he was crossing a line, but he couldn't help himself. He was gently kissing her neck and her head. He was enjoying the feeling of his palms on her body. He was enjoying it way too much…

"Bones… "

"I know that you don't want to have a sexual intercourse right now. I know you want to wait and be sure of everything. And I know that you believe that if you wait for the good things, they will happen. You said that yourself, remember? You said and I quote now 'everything happens eventually, all the good stuff. And when you think it never happens, it happens.' But no matter what, I just need to feel you close right now."

He was taken aback a bit. She could remember. He told her that a long ago. Sully was leaving on his boat and Booth told her that everything would happen eventually.

He kissed her again. He found a spot on her neck, one of those that could make her knees go weak. She was purring like a cat under him while he was kissing her there. But anyway, he needed to know.

"Why?"

It was a whisper…

"Because this might be my last chance, huh?"

And that was the trigger for him. He looked into her eyes, shocked and puzzled.

"What?!"

He moved so he was sitting on the bed now.

"Bones, how did you figure that out?"

"We haven't established anything, yet. And if you want to wait for everything to happen on its own…"

She sounded so sad. He loved her even more that moment. She was afraid that they would not take this with them to D.C. She was afraid that they would end everything here and go back as partners.

"That's right, yeah, we haven´t. But I wanted to talk to you about that. I just didn't want to rush things. I wanted to give you time to decide about what you want. You know, consider everything… I was hoping that we would talk on the plane or anytime soon. "

"You thought that I would want to go back as your partner?"

"Yeah. And it was scaring the shit out of me, you know? But I would never try to do something against your will. So …"

"You would do it. You would act upon my wishes."

"Of course I would, Bones."

And now she looked even sadder than before. Booth had no idea why.

"Bones…?"

"So you would not care to fight for … us?"

She sounded disappointed and a bit angry. And she didn't give him a single chance to reply.

"You know me well. You know that I am running away from feelings. You know that I have these tendencies… and yet you would just… agree?!"

"NO!"

He almost laughed at her. But he knew that it would not be a wise idea. He looked at her and before she could do anything, he kissed her quickly.

"I would do anything, Bones, to be with you. But not against your wishes. And yes, I know you, but that doesn't mean that I would just let you go. I would never let you go. I would try to be around you as mush as possible and make you see that everything could be okay. I would never stop hoping for you to come to me, let me hold you in my arms and let me kiss you. But I would never force you into something you might not be ready for."

And she believed him.

"And trust me, Bones, that I want all the other good things to happen soon. Otherwise I might lose my mind… I want you and you have to know that. But there are some things to consider…"

She smiled at him. He said it. He wanted her…

She kissed him and hugged him and he was whispering some sweet things into her ear.

"You know that we still haven't established anything yet, right?"

"Yeah, Bones, I know. But we have time for that."

"Will we do so before going to work on Tuesday?"

"You can bet we will."

"And all the good things might come?"

"I think that not all of them, but maybe some… and you can call me a hopeless fool and romantic, but I sort of hope that we have more time than just till Tuesday to experience the good things."

And she knew he was telling the truth. They would talk about it and they would know for sure… they would decide about their future. And she couldn't call him a hopeless romantic because she could understand him pretty easily, much to her own surprise. She wanted to be experiencing something good with him every day from now on.

They were Booth and Bones, after all.

Booth called Petr. They agreed on lunch around twelve. Petr with Karolína would meet them in the lobby of the hotel.

Bones realized that they had only two hours to pack and get ready. They would have to take their things along because they would never make it back to the hotel and then to the airport on time.

She made Booth to hurry into the bathroom. He was puzzled for a moment. But she just had to change his plaster. She wanted to be gentle but because her mind was in rush, she was in rush as well. She took off the old plaster really quickly and it had to hurt. Booth winced in pain. The skin was sensitive after all the plasters. Bones apologized and kissed his back tenderly. Booth had to smile at her behavior. She changed the plaster then. She was glad that the wound looked good. It was healing fast. Booth would be okay and the scar might not even be visible.

Bones kissed Booth, it was quick and rough and she felt like she had to make him understand that there would be no other woman for him to kiss him. She felt stupid because of that. But she didn't care. He was hers. Then it "clicked" in her head and she realized that the time was flying. She left him there. She almost ran to her room. She had no idea what got into her. She was usually calm and relaxed while packing her things, although she never liked packing. But kissing Booth made her … excited. And the idea of packing all her things suddenly worried her.

When she reached her room she realized that her laptop was turned on. She decided to check her e-mails. There was one from Angela.

_"Hi, sweetie!_

_I hope you are having some dirt fun by now!_

_I have no idea when are you supposed to be back but I suppose that Booth will take you home. And I know you have Monday free but I bet that you would love to rest after the time difference and all the travelling… and all the fun you surely had..._

_So I will be waiting for you with coffee and some amazing breakfast on Tuesday in the Jeffersonian, okay?_

_Take care! Miss you!_

_Angela"_

Bones had to smile. It was sweet of Angela to think about her. And maybe she was right. Maybe Booth would take her home. And maybe they would stay together on Monday… However she might use some time for herself… She would wait and see. But the idea of those good things… oh she was so screwed. Her own thoughts were betraying her.

She had her things packed rather quickly. And she was satisfied with her progress.

She was dressed in blue jeans, white top, dark brown summer blouse and comfy shoes. She had her jacket on the top of her suitcase. She was thinking about taking it along to the plane. She realized that she would miss the hotel. She would miss the city. And she would miss being alone with Booth. She felt so silly while thinking like that.

Booth was quite surprise but Brennan´s sudden behavior. She looked like she was running out of time. It was actually cute. She has always been so calm while packing… what happened to her? He had no idea.

He was thinking about possibilities while packing his own stuff. When he took a look at his suitcase he had to laugh. Usually while packing to his way back home, he just put everything in, no matter in which shape. But this time, everything was neatly folded and nicely packed. Yeah, there were some changes of behavior presented on his side too.

He took his favorite jeans and brown t-shirt got dressed and then he sighed sadly. He would miss the hotel. He would miss Prague. And he would definitely miss his time with Bones without all the interruptions that would surely appear in D.C.

He was already sure that she would agree to be romantically involved with him, like on a serious-relationship basis. She was so sad earlier about the possibility of not being with him; of him letting her go and so on… she had to feel the same.

Booth had the feeling that his life would change. However he was pretty sure that this change would be a good one.

They met in the lobby, all smiling and happy. And yet they both looked a bit sad after all. Their vacation was about to end.

Booth gave back their keys and signed all the necessary forms.

Bones was waiting with their suitcases in the lobby.

Booth came back to her. She was standing so he hugged her from behind. She leaned into him. He kissed her cheek. And she smiled.

"I am glad I came with you, Booth."

"Me too, Bones."

"You think it's possible to come back one day?"

"Maybe, yeah, why not. Why?"

"I would love to see the Zoo, you know? And I was thinking… maybe with Parker when he is a bit older to manage to long flight… He would love the Zoo, wouldn't he? It's one of the best ones in the world."

Booth could only turn her head a bit. He had to kiss her because there was no other way how to express how he felt. She was … Bones. Just Bones. His beloved Bones.

* * *

**So I think we can end it here, huh? I wanted to make them have the lunch and then catch the plane… you know… make them go home…** **but I decided to end the chapter here.**

**Yes, that means that there will be at least one chapter about their journey home. And maybe about their first day back as well… I am not sure about that one yet. What do you think? :o) What do you want? :o)**

**And yeah, then the story ends… you wanna have some happy ending? :o) Any ideas? :o)**

**But you can for sure expect me to post another chapter soon!! I hope that during the weekend :o)**

**And now, guys, you can leave me some reviews :o)**


	17. The lunch

**Sparkles in your eyes put the stars to shame**

Story by Isobel

* * *

**I don't know how about you guys but right now I am all into the Olympic Games :o) It means being up from 23:00 to 5:00 or something every day … the time difference can be really horrible :o)) Hehe :****o) I was up from 3 to 6 AM the first day, watching the Opening Ceremony… oh my it was so beautiful!! So you guys who are from Canada – THANKS for that! I hope everything will go smoothly and that we all will enjoy these marvelous 16 days as much as possible!!**

**Here in Czech we can watch it on several channels of our TV's but also on ****9 different channels on the internet – all in the real time and when there is nothing to broadcast, we have everything again… so that basically means having Olympic Games 24/7:o) Our "Czech TV" is simply the best :o) So … let's enjoy it :o) **

**You should see me now… my old broken notebook can barely be turned on but I have it on and I have the broadcasting there… and I am working on the new notebook… hehe… I know that it sounds crazy, but who can blame me? :o) Heh… :o)**

**We already have one gold and one bronze medal… such a small country but with strong spirit! :o)**** I hope that there will be more to celebrate soon! :o)**

**And guys – I really love your country… :o)**** Canada is the best… :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Okay folks****, back to Bones :o)It took me a bit longer to update than I thought it would. I am sorry… Here is the 17****th**** chapter. I think there would be one more for this story. And maybe some sequel as well could be coming... I got some really good suggestions from you – THANKS!! You know - first day at work or even something more… but I am not sure if I want them in this story or if I want them in the sequel… So we will see :o) You should let me know what you want so we can make it happen :o)**

**And THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS :o) You guys rock :o)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – The lunch**

Karolína and Petr were walking to the hotel to pick their friends and take them to lunch. Karolína was a bit afraid that the lunch would not end in a good way. She was afraid that Petr might do something … stupid. And it would be her fault. She was the one to tell him about her trip to D.C.

She knew that telling her husband was a good thing to do. She was supposed to share her life with him, right? She promised that during their wedding. She didn't like all the lying. She believed that it was better to lie to him, of course. But now she knew that the truth was better… But still some doubts were there.

Petr seemed to be okay with everything but she knew better than that. He had to be angry, he had to be sad, and he had to feel betrayed. And she couldn't blame him for that. It was her fault and all the guilt was hers.

Karolína was hoping that her husband would not disappoint her. Booth was his friend… but she was his wife, yeah, she knew. It was so long ago… well she could only wait and pray.

Booth and Bones were chatting quietly, still standing embracing each other. Booth was behind her, whispering into her ear. She couldn't believe that she could actually enjoy something like that. She felt so … girly. But it was not a bad feeling. She felt safe and loved and after a very long time she felt cherished.

She was still afraid about being in serious relationship with Booth. He was the only person who got to know her really well. She told him so much about herself. He knew her good and bad sides. He knew who she was. She could still remember how he held her and told her "I know who you are". She didn't believe him that day. However, she could believe him now. He knew her.

She tried to picture her life with him. And she was a bit surprised because everything seemed … as it was till now. They were spending time together, having dinners, chatting through the night, laughing together as well as crying together, they were watching movies… Everything seemed to feel right. So the only aspect that would change would be their love life. Bones had to admit that it was not a bad idea to postpone her first real experience with making love. She was excited and she was a bit nervous. She felt like being 17. She was enjoying every simple touch and every single kiss.

Booth was telling her something but she was not paying attention. She realized that having romantic relationship with him was simply the good and right thing to do. And she was content with that. She felt happy. And she was sure that he would never make her suffer … again. He loved her and she was grateful. Bones had to admit that she couldn't have wished for more.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. He was in shock for a moment because she did that in the middle of his sentence. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. Just like that.

"Not that I mind but … what was that for?"

"Well, actually I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Yeah, that's a really good way how to boost guy's ego."

He was being sarcastic but he had playful look. He leaned closer and kissed her. He put all the passion and love he could into that kiss.

"And what was this for?"

"Nothing, Bones… Just … you have no idea for how long I wanted to do it. And I couldn't."

"You could, Booth."

"Yeah, and you would kick me and hurt me pretty badly… I do have some self-preservation instinct, Bones."

"But…"

He didn't give her a chance to finish.

"But now I can do it because I know you are okay with it. And I am enjoying every kiss we share and every moment when I can touch you, hold you or watch you sleep…"

He had something warm in his eyes. Oh was it love? But she decided to comment something different.

"You like to watch me sleep?"

She was amused. It was sweet. And he look embarrassed a bit.

"Well… sometimes… You just look so… angelic while you're sleeping"

And she smiled at him. Some time ago she wouldn't like it. But now … just the idea was nice. Did she really look that beautiful to him? It meant so much…

Karolína and Petr saw them, talking and smiling and laughing. They looked so cute.

Petr was determined to talk to Booth about the incident from D.C. But now he was afraid that he would spoil something. The relationship between Booth and his partner was fragile and he would never want to destroy it for them. But he cared about his friendship and he wanted to make things clear. When he saw Bones he understood that those two were madly in love and that there was nothing that would be able to break them up. He was determined to talk to him… He had to.

When Petr and Karolína appeared, Booth noticed them and smiled. He noticed something different about his friend. Petr looked … strange. Booth looked at Karolína and after a moment he understood. The silent conversation they have always been able to share helped him to understand. She told her husband. Booth knew that he was in troubles now. But he was okay with it. He deserved that.

Bones didn't notice anything. She was worried a bit when she felt Booth tensed though. She was sure that he would explain and let her know about everything. She trusted him in this.

All the greetings were okay. Petr insisted on taking Brennan's suitcase. There was no point in leaving them in the hotel and he just didn't want her to carry it by herself.

They were walking together. Karolína was walking next to Bones, boys were behind them. They decided to grab only a sandwich. There was the "Subway" not far away from the hotel. And on their way from the Subway there would be such a small cute place with delicious ice-cream. Girls liked the idea. Well, Bones was not exactly eager to eat a sandwich but she didn't want to argue. Karolína surprised her by noticing.

"I know you would prefer something else than a sandwich."

"Well, yes, but I don't mind eating the fresh sandwich."

"They have to talk and this could be considered as an opportunity. I mean taking the sandwich along and eating in a park gives a chance to talk."

"Did something happen?"

"Well, I am not sure about how much you know …"

"About?"

"My trip to D.C."

"Oh. Well I think I can say that I don't know much. Only that you have been there and something happened."

"I thought so…"

"Does your husband need to talk to Booth about this issue?"

"Yes, I believe so. Look, something happened there in D.C. And it changed a lot. I was determined not to tell my husband. I mean like never in my life. But I told him anyway. I'm not even sure why."

"It was right to tell him."

"You think so?"

"Well Booth says that it is better to say bad things out loud and create the opportunity to deal with them than to keep them as a secret and let them bother you."

"That sounds like Booth."

"Whatever happened in D.C. that time, whatever happened between you and Booth, it happened. You cannot change it now and you have to deal with it. And telling your husband was a good thing. And if he has to talk to Booth about it, that's okay. They will deal with the issue."

"You seem to be pretty sure about it."

"I know Booth."

Karolína looked at the woman next to her. She really looked like she was sure about it. And she could only hope. Karolína's training kicked in. She saw something in Brennan's face.

"He loves you, don't worry. And I love Petr. What happened… well it was long ago."

Bones looked at her. She was thinking about the issue. She was a bit curious about what happened in D.C. so long ago. She was a bit worried. She was trying to reassure herself and realize that Booth was really in love with her and that all his previous relationships were forgotten. She looked at Karolína and understood her completely. She was a good woman. Once she found herself in a bad situation and Booth helped her. And something occurred between them. Something like that is natural.

Bones trusted her partner completely. He proved to her that there was no other woman important to him as much as she was. He was grateful for the friendship with Rebecca and with Cam and maybe even with somebody else. But he loved her and that was all that mattered. It was the same with her.

Karolína looked nervous and worried.

"I know. And I am not bothered by the fact that something happened. I am only curious I guess."

"That makes sense."

"I don't mean it like that I am curious about it because of some silly reason you or Angela would point out. I am curious because there are many things I don't know about Booth. And I would like to know them… Actually I would like to know everything."

And Karolína could only smile.

"He will tell you once."

"Maybe."

"No, trust me, he will."

"You cannot know that."

"He already wanted to tell you… so long ago. Trust me. We talked about it. He wanted to tell you so much about him. He was just afraid that your friendship was not ready for that. And besides I practically begged him not to ever mention the incident from D.C."

Bones didn't know what to say.

"Look, just ask him when you will feel ready to know everything. And he will gladly tell you… He wants you to know him, all the good and all the bad stuff."

Bones could only smile.

"He won't tell you the truth about the incident though."

"Yes, I am aware of that. He will try to take all the so-called guilt on himself."

"He likes to do that…"

"He is just generous."

"You know what? You ask him and if he tells you, you let me know."

"And you will fill all the blank spaces and straight up some things?"

"Exactly."

"Okay."

She smiled at her.

Booth and Petr didn't share much during their walk. They stopped for those sandwiches and took them along. They also bought the ice-cream to take it along. They found a bench in one park. They all enjoyed the meal there. The weather was nice. And the ice-cream seemed to be a pretty good idea.

Petr asked Booth to join him for a walk. Booth knew that they had to talk. They reached a railing that was there to prevent you from falling into the river. Both guys leaned against the railing, facing the river.

Booth knew that he would most probably walk away with broken nose or something… but he couldn't complain.

"Look I know she told you. So why don't you punch me already, huh?"

"You would deserve something … more painful."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Wanna shoot me?"

"I might make you to sit with a bunch of clowns in one car…"

Booth had to laugh. This was … unexpected. Petr was smiling as well. The tension was gone.

"Look she told me everything. And I am pretty sure that you would try to tell me something different to protect her and be the gentleman and so on… But, please, don't."

"All right."

"Okay, I understand it. At your place I would most probably do something as stupid as you did. But I can't really blame you, can I?"

"Well…"

"I would like to hurt you but I would also have to thank you for helping her. So … I am not going to do either of that. You are a good friend but … it might take me some time to accept it all."

"Thanks… I think."

"The only thing that really saved your ass is sitting over there smiling and enjoying her ice-cream."

"You mean…?"

"Your partner."

"Okay…"

"She is a really lovely creature and I don't want to hurt her by killing you."

"Sounds good… I have to thank her later."

"You have to tell her later. She has the right to know. Especially if Karolína is going to visit you soon because of the job and everything…"

"She didn't say anything about coming to D.C."

"Well it's an option."

They were silent for some time, just staring at the river. They were both tensed and their body language was speaking for itself.

Booth was the one to break the silence.

"I really wanted her to tell you sooner. You could have helped her to deal with everything… and make me suffer for being an asshole. "

"I know, she told me… she was the one that wanted to keep it as a secret. She was afraid to tell me."

"She didn't want to hurt you…"

"Well that happened anyway. And it will take me some time… I think I have already forgiven her but there is still the matter of trust. Anyway, her wish to keep it as a secret actually saved your ass."

"You would beat the shit out of me back than, I know…"

"Maybe… But I am not going to hurt you now. I am fairly sure that you were beating yourself up because of that stupid … things for all those years. That is enough. Just don't expect me to see you in the same light."

"You have always known that something did happen."

"Yeah, but this was a bit too much even for me. And somehow I still can´t believe that she wanted to keep it as a secret for the rest of our lives."

"I won't try to help her but try to see it from her point of view. She loved you too much to risk losing you because of something stupid. She cared so deeply that the idea of hurting you and pushing you away was too much to bear for her."

"I think I know this… I just can't quite believe it."

"Take your time but trust me, she loves you it was really hard for her to say something."

"It was hard for me to listen."

"But you did it anyway."

Petr looked at him and nodded. Booth was right. The relationship he was sharing with his wife was a good one. They would find a way how to make it through. There was nothing that would tear them apart. However he was still hurt by her mistrust.

Guys were silent for some time. After some time Petr offered him his hand. Booth took it. The friendship was unique and he held it close to his heart. And it would be real shame to lose this because of one stupid thing he has done years ago.

"Look, I know that it would be complicated because of your kids… but if you decide to forgive me my stupidity, I would like you to come to D.C. as well. What do you think?"

"Maybe…"

Guys were silent for another moment. Then Booth said something stupid and they both began to laugh. The rest of their conversation was not that tensed and it was friendlier.

Bones was watching her partner talking to his friend. She was really curious about the whole situation. Many different possibilities were running through her head and one was worst than the other. She could only hope that the truth was better than her imagination.

Karolína knew that the friendship was endangered. She could only hope. She looked at Brennan. She was sitting there and obviously thinking.

"Temperance?"

"Yes?"

"He might look like a tough guy but he is not like that… his heart is as fragile as yours."

Bones looked at her. She looked concerned. And Karolína looked a bit sad and a bit happy as well. Was that even possible?

It was the time to acknowledge the facts.

"I know. But he would prefer the exact opposite."

"That's not true… He's a guy. And guys like to look strong and mighty and invulnerable. But the truth is that they are just afraid that you would think less of them if they show you their weak sides."

"I think I can understand that. I thought the same, regarding Booth. When we grew closer a bit and he was comforting me or taking care of me, I was puzzled and uncomfortable at first. I had to fight hard to prove my value in the field and as his partner and I didn't´ t want to lose that."

"But?"

"But he has always known what to say or what to do to make me feel okay with my emotions and weak sides."

"So he changed your opinion?"

"Yes, he did. And took him some time but then he shared something personal with me and then I understood how hard it was for him to be there, listening to me, trying to offer some comfort."

"You complement each other in a pretty good way."

"Our psychologist says the same."

"Oh, your lovely Dr. Sweets."

"Yes. But he is certainly not lovely."

They both chuckled at that remark.

"Look, Temperance, what I wanted to say was that he would always try to be strong for you. However, don't be afraid to be strong for him. It will take him some time but he will accept that."

She looked uncertain.

"He loves you. And it might look as an easy thing but it has to be really hard on him."

"We still haven´t established anything…"

"So do yourself a favor and talk to him and establish it. So in D.C. you both would know for sure. All the uncertainty will be gone. And then you will find out much more about him and about yourself as well. You will see the world from a completely different point of view. If you love him as much as I think you do, don't hesitate."

She wanted to answer her something but Karolína stood up and walked to Petr. Bones was puzzled a bit. This was too much for her. She barely knew that woman… And all that she said.

After a moment Booth came to her. He sat down.

Karolína was talking to Petr, standing really close to him, holding his hand. The conversation seemed to be difficult for them.

Bones looked at Booth and he smiled at her.

"Booth what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we going to be okay with our current situation?"

"Like if we can manage to be together and work together and stuff like that?"

"Yes."

"What do you think, Bones?"

"Well we managed before this trip…"

"Yeah, because I was a coward, I was so afraid and I didn't want to take any risks. All we had was too valuable…"

"It's not that valuable anymore?"

"Jeez, Bones, of course it is still very valuable."

"And yet you risked it…"

"Yea, I did. I couldn't take it anymore. And I got the impression that … I was not alone in this."

"No, you were not…"

"It took me so long to do something and I know I should be sorry about it but somehow I am not."

"Me neither, Booth, because whatever happened, whatever we did, it led us here. Well I mean, of course that nobody could predict that this would happen, but…"

"It's okay Bones, I know exactly what you mean… But … You know, I think we will be in serious troubles back home."

"Why?"

"I can touch you…"

And to prove his point he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He traced her upper lip then. He even had the courage to touch her neck and then move his fingers to her collarbone. She closed her eyes. She was really enjoying it.

"I can do even more…"

And then he moved his hands to touch her arms, her sides, her ribcage, her hips… When she felt his breath close to her ear, she had to steady herself. She was holding the bench in her hands, trying not to fall down.

"Booth…"

"As I said, we will be in serious troubles. I can touch you and you don't look like you want to kick me but like you actually like it. But you know, the main problem is that I can kiss you…"

She had only a moment to realize what it meant before he kissed her. She melted into his arms. The kiss started as a gentle one but soon it became passionate and full of possession. They completely forgot that they were in the park. Brennan used her hand to open his shirt. She wanted to touch his skin. And when Booth had to break the kiss for a moment to take a breath, she used it and moved her lips down his jaw and neck until she could kiss his chest.

The moment was lost when Booth made her to stop. She growled in disappointment.

"See, Bones? Lots and lots of serious troubles."

She had to laugh. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart was beating way too fast, her hands were trembling and she could still taste him on her lips. And to her amusement he was not in a better shape.

He buttoned up his shirt again. Neither noticed the amused faces of their friends. They were lucky that there was nobody else in that park.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you."

"You do?"

"Don't sound that surprised!"

"Sorry…"

"We will have to set up some rules if we want to make this … situation…"

"Bones, what are you trying to say?"

"That we will have to set up some rules if we want to make this situation permanent."

"Like no kissing in the lab or in the Hoover, remaining professional while working and stuff like that?"

"Yes."

"So we might try to make this thing between us work on a long-term basis, like a real romantic relationship, only if we can separate our professional and personal lives… Or at least try to do it more or less… Am I right?

"I think I can accept that as an explanation."

"And you honestly think that we stand a chance?"

"We have to. Otherwise they will split us up and everything we care about will be lost for us. I care about my job and I know you too."

"That's truth… Okay. So we will try to remain professional at work. We might have to prove that the change in our relationship won´t affect our work."

"We will."

"You trust us that much, Bones?"

"Yes, I do."

And she hugged him.

He was so proud. He was so worried that she would never believe in a relationship of any kind. She was too damn stubborn. And she had her philosophy about humans not being monogamists and so on… And here she was, holding him, telling him that she could trust them.

Petr and Karolína saw them there and they were happy for them. Their relationship was put thought a lot and yet here they were, sitting together on a bench. Karolína was hoping that her relationship with Petr would have the happy ending as well.

They had to go. They had to pick up kids.

Booth and Bones had to go as well. The airport was not exactly close.

Booth and Bones wanted to try to take the public transport to get to the airport. They had time to do that and they were both curious. They would have to use a tram and a subway and then even a bus. Bones insisted on this. She needed the feeling of doing something that would at least a bit evoke some anthropological work.

Karolína and Petr led them to the tram station and described them what they needed to do to get to the airport.

Booth and Petr just nodded at each other. Bones didn't hesitate with hugging Karolína though.

"I think your life will change soon."

Bones whispered that. She didn't want boys to listen.

"What do you mean?"

"I am an anthropologist and I can tell some things about people. And considering women I can for example tell how far they are."

Karolína's face was priceless.

"You know…"

"I noticed. I didn't tell anybody though."

Bones smiled at her.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

And with watery eyes she hugged her again.

Booth couldn't believe that they were standing there like that, hugging each other. Bones really cared about Karolína. She was showing her affection in public. It meant a lot.

Karolína then hugged Booth. At first she was hesitating but then she hugged him and he held her close.

"She's ready to know everything, Sparks. Tell her."

"I know. I will."

He whispered back.

"Your marriage will be okay. Just give it time and all the love you can. He loves you, he cares."

"I know… And I am sorry that it took me so long. I should have done that so long ago."

"It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Petr didn't say a thing. And Bones was smiling a bit. She was jealous, oh yeah, she was. However Karolína was Booth's friend and she knew that. So everything should be okay, right?

Bones stepped to Petr and hugged him. Just quickly but she did it. Booth was surprised, Petr was surprised, hell even she was surprised. It felt right though.

Bones and Booth took the tram and began their journey home. The last thing they saw was Petr reaching for Karolína's hand to take it in his. Things would simply be okay.

* * *

**Okay guys I think I wanna end this chapter here… I will send them back home in the next one.**

**And if you want something to happen, mail me :o) **

**I hope you are satisfied with the chapter. Reviews are the most welcome, as always.**

**The next one (final one) should be up either within two weeks. I will be pretty busy this week and I am not sure about having time to write… But I hope that till 2010-03-07 the chapter will be up.**

**Oh and here is the link to Subway, but I am sure you know what that is… :o)**

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*s*u*b*s*a*n*d*w*i*c*h*e*s*.*c*z*/*i*n*d*e*x*s*_*e*n*.*p*h*p*?*s*c*r*=*i*n*d*e*x*_*e*n

**And I have to admit, I haven´t seen Bones since The Gamer in the Grease… ouch I know. I have to find some time to ****catch up :o) So be patient with me a bit :o)**


End file.
